Yukina's story
by Bunnyfire
Summary: Hidan's daughter Pein's sister this is a story about a young girl named Yukina she falls deeply in love with Itachi, read the story for more information on her life story.. I don't not own Naruto, but I own Yukina and some of the made up characters!... if people don't like don't read it's as simple as that thank you!.
1. Information

Info-who she is

Her name. Yukina Oranay-(meaning shy-one, last name meaning strong spirit) made up

Age-16/17

Hair/eyes. Blood red with a dark orange-tint Yukina's hair goes to her waist, her hair is dead straight, her bangs cover up her left eye, her fringe is spiky. Yukina's eye's are orangesh-purplish red mixed, her skin is a peach pink. When she gets depressed hair turns black and so do her eye's.

Looks. Yukina has a gorgeous face, she has multiple piercings, but not as many as her brother/Pein. She has ten piercings in her ears, five in each ear, she has two on the bridge of her nose near her eyes, two on her top lip, on the outer side a little up and across her top lip on each side has two more piercings and two on her bottom lip in the middle area of her lip, on the outer a little down and across her bottom lip on each side has two more piercings, and in the middle on her bottom lip she has one and just a little below those ones, are two more a little away from the one in the middle of her bottom lip. Her body is the shape of an hourglass. Yukina's height is 5'f9.( when she gets older she takes some of them out).

Clothing. She wears a reddish fish-netting shirt underneath a black shirt with red trim, that fell off the shoulders-purposely, with black knee height ninja pants and with a short black skirt with red trim over the top, on her right she has fish netting going half way up her leg, on her right leg she has fish netting going to her knee. She has her kunai holster strapped to her left thigh, she wears black ninja sandals that are levitated a little off of the ground in the middle of her sandal, like a high-heel/sandal, black fingerless gloves. Wears her headband on her neck with black fabric (like Hidan's). Sometimes puts hair into a ponytail or a loose ponytail (like Itachi's), or sometimes rarely ever braids/plats her hair.

Personality. Quiet, Sweet, kind, and VERY shy, sometimes shows no emotions, sometimes very emotional. Yukina won't/doesn't talk to anyone if she doesn't know them, Yukina will kill if her friends are threatened, she is VERY polite and loyal to her friends especially to her brother and Dad/Hidan. Physically Yukina's not very strong but she is an amazing medic-nin, her abilities are very strong and her jutsu. (anyone in the ninja world can take advantage of her if they can pin her down that is, except baby's and kids)

Hobbies. Walking, meditating, drawing, gardening, cooking, picking fruit, cleaning, reading and . To be alone, listening to music, like's to watch the sun set and rise, loves standing in the rain and siting on cliffs, loves to put her feet in cool water, loves secret caves rivers and hot springs, likes to help people, sing when alone. (she is an amazing singer too)

Dislikes. Talking to people, attacking people or anything for that matter, people taking advantage of her, she can't swim so there for is scared of water, people walk in on her when she is singing, people walking in on her dressing or showering, people who are suffering or being treated badly, people how are think so highly of them selves and stuck up snobs, people who underestimates people's abilities.

Weak points. Is very easy to hurt upset and get her into tears. When on her p.m.s gets extremely emotional mainly depressed. Goes very quiet and doesn't talk to anyone not even her Dad Brother Konan or any of the other for that matter she can fight but brakes down when the battle is over when they are back at the hideout. When on her p.m.s.

Good points. Is very good at cheering up her friends and random people, she can even cheer up an entire village. She is very polite, respectful and Loyal to her friends, she has good control of herself can keep calm in any situation even in life and death situation's.

Abilities. water and fire chakra, the color of her chakra is blueish-red, can bend water to her advantage can heal with it too, knows all the water jutsus and made up her own like "water liquid ice blade." (made up). She can use fire kinda like water but she mainly uses water, she knows all the fire jutsus there is, she has even made up her own like "fire ice blade." (made up). She also knows all the healing justus in the world and made her own, she can bring people back from the dead, but it can kill her or put her in a coma for weeks months or years, because it drain's her chakra to nearly zero or 4%. Possess Rinnegan Sharingan Mangyeko Sharingan and the Byakugan, she can activated the three together at the same time, when she activated her Rinnegan Sharingan and Byakugan, she has the Rinnegan on the outer side of her iris, on the in side of her iris she has the Sharingan and the Byakugan makes her eyes go like a blurrysh light clear white over her hole iris and she get the veins near your temples.

She is going blind, not cause of the Rinnegan Sharingan Mangyeko Sharingan or the Byakugan, it's cause of her healing jutsus but the normal healing jutsus doesn't do any damage to her eyes, only when she has to repair broken bones and internal injuries but that beryl dose any damage to her eyes, but when ever she uses her "rebirth jutsu" (made up), it badly injures her eyes only when she brings people back, she has never tried it on people before. But she has brought animals back to life a lot of times (when she brings animals back it doesn't hurt her eyes, work with me here).

She can also heal illnesses and diseases of all kinds, she has a lot of chakra, like she surpasses Pein and Madara's chakra level. She also know all the Hyuga's gentle fist art and all there justus. P.S she activated all the abilities the Rinnegan Sharingan and the Byakugan, at the age of 6. .P.P.S she has six others of her self like her brother and don't forget Physically she's not that strong she is kinda weak, but her abilities are really strong, okays, I don't know how she got Byakugan she just did XD. P.P.P.S she can't heal her eyes, but she can heal blindness, but she can't fix her own.

Family, Looks, Ages, and Names. Her Dad's name was Ashitaka Oranany, he was 22 height 6'f8, he was skinny fit had a six pack a perfect muscle build and a gorgeous face, her Dad had long blood red spiky hair that went down to the middle of his back, his eye were dark orange, he was the user of the Rinnegan he knew every nock and cranny of the Rinnegan.

Her Mother's name was Yuki Oranany Uchiha, she was 21 height 5'f9, she was skinny, fit and perfectly curved body and her eyes showed love kindness and care, she had an angel's face, her mother had long light orange straight hair that went to her knees, her eyes were a dark blood red almost black, she was the Sharingan user and she could use all the different Sharingan's as well, she was almost totally blind.

Her brother's name is Pein Oranany, he was 9 but now he is 20/21 height 7'f1, he is skinny fit has a six pack a perfect muscle build and a handsome face, her brother has short spiky orange hair his eyes are orange and Purple(or what ever Pein's true eye color is XD), he is the users of the Rinnegan like our father.

Background. Yukina's parent's got locked up for betrayal and prosecuted by the Hokage for stealing secret information that they had nothing to do with, the people who had stolen the information and put it in there house when they were all asleep. They put Yukina in an orphanage she doesn't know what happened to her brother, Yukina had just turned five, all Yukina could remember about her parents and brother was there hair voices and eyes Yukina was adopted to a family that abuse her and treat her like a slave. Then they soled her as a slave at the age of 5/6, this guy called Hidan adopted Yukina and treated her like his daughter, he would sit her on his lap and stroke her long soft hair softly until she fell asleep.

Then takes Yukina to her room and put her in bed and tuck her in giving her a kiss on the forehead, Yukina was living with Hidan for 3 years she called him daddy he would call her cupcake a lot, one day she was on her way home when she was kidnapped and sold to a guy in the mountains, he would beat the s**t out of her.

Working her to the bone, he got Yukina to get the wood, food, clean, cook, and feed the animals, Yukina didn't get fed much, all Yukina got was a bit of bread and water, Yukina had to go mine cole diamonds', emerald's, sapphire's, amethyst's, ruby's and trapezoid's, she worked really hard, Yukina missed Hidan so very much and Yukina was so very weak, but if it wasn't for her large amount of chakra she would be dead by now, one day Yukina was in the mine collecting cole and the crystals, when she found a diamond, a emerald, a sapphire, a amethyst, an trapezoid, and a ruby all mixed together and in the shape of a heart Yukina hid it so no-one could take it.

Hidan looked high and low for her but he couldn't fine Yukina anywhere, he cried every night for one year but he still looked for Yukina, but then the Akatsuki wanted him to join them, so then he went willingly nothing left to stay for so he is in the Akatsuki now, Yukina trains and used her jutsu, when she could. 's Yukina when she is 4/5, but her hair is red with a dark orange tint. and her eyes are orangesh-purpleish red mixed.  
"now for the story"  
thanks of reading the first Chapter.  
Review comment and follow please.

Chapter 2 will be out soon, I would like to know how my first story went.


	2. Daddy To The Rescue

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
3 year passed Yukina is now 12 years old, she is so weak but still alive and working. It is winter and she is in the forest collecting wood in the snow for the fire in the cottage she lived in, "u-ug-h..I-I-I'm...so..c-ol-d!." Yukina said shaking like a vibrating machine while she picked up some more twig's, Yukina picked up as much as she could carry.

Yukina started walking back to the cottage still shaking like crazy her finger's were going a bluish-purple and so was her feet. Yukina finally made it back to the cottage she took off her shoes gloves and coat, then Yukina walked in and put the twig's and logs near the fireplace. Her master came in and back-handed her and screamed, "GET TO YOUR ROOM B***CH!." Yukina winced in pain as he slapped her across the face. Yukina ran to her room crying, Yukina crawled into this small room she found, her master didn't know of it. Yukina crawled into the corner in the small room pulling her knees to her chest and buried her face into her knees crying harder.

Yukina crawled out of her small room and sat on her bed waiting for her master to either yell for her to cook dinner or come up and beat the s**t out of her, "YUKI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW S**T! AND COOK ME DINNER NOW!." Yukina's masters voice boomed though out the cottage. Yukina ran down the stairs, not wanting to get hit again, she started cooking for her master, when Yukina finished cooking, her master would make Yukina watch him eat the food she cooked, it was tougher watching him eat but Yukina just sat there blankly and motionless. As the days went by Yukina got weaker and weaker every day.  
(sorry time skip) one year later. Yukina is now 13.

Yukina was in the mines again, she got carton's of cole diamond's, emerald's, sapphire's, amethyst's, ruby's, and trapezoid's. Yukina was all bruised, cut, scared, and bleeding. Yukina carried them back to the cottage. When Yukina got back she did the same thing took off her shoes, glove's, and coat. Yukina walked in though the door to find her master asleep on the couch well so she thought.

Yukina walked upstairs she was just about to lye down when her master came in and started beating Yukina with a whip, Yukina screamed out in pain and started begging him to stop, "p-please ma-ster s-stop!." Yukina studded while curled up in a ball with him over the top off Yukina whipping her harder. Yukina started crying and screamed, "STOP PLEASE MASTER!." Yukina yelped in pain and for some reason he stopped whipping her. Yukina heard a THUD nose and a window smashing and some footsteps coming towards her but Yukina was so weak from the pain and blood lose she couldn't look up to see what was going on. Yukina passed out from blood lose and because of the pain, before Yukina was totally blanked out, she felt arms around her then everything went totally black and quiet.

(unknown time later).  
Yukina awoke to someone hugging her and whispering "Yukina please be okay!." a guys voice sounded familiar, 'it couldn't be could it..is it my...Daddy?.' Yukina thought, "c'mon cupcake..wake up for me...please!." Hidan whispered to her again. Yukina felt two fingers press down on her neck lightly, Yukina slowly opened her eyes, her head pounded like a drum. Yukina groaned and put her hand on her head, Yukina felt something warm dripping on her face, Yukina looked up to see her Dad looking down at her with tears rolling down his face and has a huge smile plastering his face :').

Yukina lunged at him hugging him as tightly as she could, Yukina started to cry. Hidan wrapped his arm's around her and whispered, "ssshhh..cupcake don't cry..Daddy's here now...sshhh!." Hidan whispered softly trying to calm Yukina down and he gently stroke Yukina's long soft hair with his hand and softly resting his chin on her head. Yukina calmed down when he started stroking her hair Yukina soon fell asleep again in her Daddy's arm's.

(Hidan's P.O.V).  
I was walking though the wood's in the F****ING snow when, I saw smoke coming from a f***ing cottage as I got closer to the f***ing cottage, I heard a scream, "STOP PLEASE MASTER!." it sounded like a little girl. I had to see what was f**ing going on so I ran to the front door and slammed the f***ing door opened, the screaming got louder I ran up the stairs to see this f***ing guy over the top o-of my little cupcake Yukina, she has huge gouges in her side. She was curled up in a ball, there was blood dripping down her side, I was furious at the f***ing man so I herald my scythe into his back f***ing and though him out the f***ing window.

I walked over to my little cupcake and lifted her up into my arms she passed out. I sat her on the bed then looked all over the f***ing place to find the med-kit, FINALLY I found the f***ing med-kit I ran upstairs and started cleaning her wound's and bandage them. I'm so upset with myself 'she is so skinny f***ing. I'm amazed she is still alive!.' I thought to myself as I wrapped her wound's.

I then pulled her into my lap and started whispering to her, "Yukina please be okay!." I whispered in her ear, I then put two fingers no her neck to check her pules, it was faint but there "c'mon cupcake..wake up for me...please!." I whispering to her again. Then Yukina began to open her eyes she groan and lifted her hand to her head, I started crying, I haven't cried since she went missing and that was at least four to five years ago. I looked down at Yukina with a huge smile and tears streaming down my face and she looked up at me, her eyes didn't glow like they did when she was with me. Yukina's eyes had the look of suffering, drained of life. This upset me greatly, then out of nowhere Yukina lunged at me hugging me as tight as she could and she started crying.

I wrapped my arm's around her and whispering to her yet again, "ssshhh..cupcake don't cry..Daddy's here now...sshhh!." I whispered softly into her ear and started to stroke Yukina's long soft hair with my left hand. I softly rested my chin on her head, she started to calm down and she eventually fell asleep in my arm, 'after all this time I FOUND my beloved daughter I FINALLY have her back!.' I screamed in my head smiling to myself :).

I watched my beloved daughter sleep in my arms. I then heard Leader-sama talking to me in my head, "Hidan did you recover the crystal that I need yet?." Leader's voice boom though my head. I stood up with Yukina in my arms bridal style and I very gently lay her on the bed, "Hidan why aren't you answering me?." Leaders voice boomed yet again in my head. I walked downstairs standing in the living room. "sorry Leader-sama...I was f***ing busy...no I haven't f***ing located the f***ing crystal!." I paused for a second then continued. "what dose the f***ing stupid crystal look like again?." I asked then face-palmed myself because that is the tenth time I've asked that stupid f***ing question.

"oh god Hidan for the last time it's in the shape of a heart! and it has all the crystals mixed into it...now get on with it and harry back I need that crystal and I want you back here!." Leader said with a hind of irritation in his voice. "yeah yeah f**k, I f**king get it okay Leader-sama f**k!." I cursed. "oh and Hidan one more thing you only have a week to find that crystal and get back to the hideout got it!." Leader stated sternly. "oh okay f**k, I'll be back in a week for f**k sake!." I cursed irritated. "I'll contact you in a week!." Leader stated calmly.

"okay!." was all I said, 'A WEEK HOW THE F**K AM I SPOUSE TO GET IT IN A WEEK!, and more in importantly what am I going to do about my daughter!.' I thought to myself. I started pacing back and forth in the living area, with my hand on my chin and my elbow resting on my other arm while I paced back and forth, thinking really hard ding, "maybe my daughter knows where it is and then I'll train her in that week if she knows where the crystal that is or hopefully she has amazing jutsus and is very strong then she can come back with me to the Akatsuki and join.

Then we'll always be together n_n, but then I have another problem she is SO! weak and skinny . I'm going to kill that F***ING! ASSHOLE!...oh wait I did! -_-'...hmm!..." I ended up talking to myself about this, "AH I'll tack her back with me I don't care if she isn't powerful. I don't give a f**k she my daughter and she's coming with me no matter what, I'll see how power full she is though out the week, but first I need to find that crystal and feed her!." then it just hit me like a thousand kunais in the stomach.

I walked upstairs and looked at my sweet little cupcake 'WOW! the amount of chakra coming off of her is just overwhelming and yet she's weak and skinny, I wonder what its like when she is at full strength!.' I thought to myself, I was slightly shocked by the amount of chakra that was coming off of her.' I better teach her how to conceal it, cause anyone could scents it if they were a center for at least 5 miles away.' I thought to myself, I sweat dropped, "why didn't I noticed earlier?." I asked myself annoyed at my stupidity. I walked over to my sweetheart and pulled the chair over to sit down then started stroking her hair very lightly.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I awoke and could feel my Daddy lightly stroking my hair that made I want to go back to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to see my Daddy lightly stoking my hair, "good after noon cupcake!." my Daddy said with a smile ^_^, "after noon Daddy!." I said sitting up, I was so over joyed so see my Daddy again I lounged at him yet again and hugged him as tight as I could, he hugged back he didn't want to hurt me so very light hugged back.

Daddy then pulled back from the hug, "cupcake I'm sorry!." Daddy said in a very upset tone, "it's not your fault Daddy!...thank you Daddy!." I said reassuringly and thanked Daddy, "no problem cupcake, now I need to get you back to your old self, bring back the glow in your eyes and do you know of a heart shaped crystal I need it cupcake?." Daddy asked I smiled and ran down the stairs and out the door and to the barn, opening the small door on the side of the huge doubled doors into the barn.

I then climbed the latter to the hay loft and walked over to the wall and pulled on a string and the wall opened up into a draw. I then pulled out a heart shaped crystal that my Daddy wanted, I climbed back down the latter to find my Daddy watching me intensely and confused at my actions as I climbed down the latter. I ran up to my Daddy and held out the heart shaped crystal.

"is this the heart shaped crystal you need Daddy?." I said sweetly and smiled :3, Daddy smile at me gently :) then picked the heart shaped crystal gently out of my hands and patted me on the head gently with his free hand as he studied the heart shaped crystal with mixed colors, "yes...thank you cupcake, now lets go and get you food and some sleep, cause your going to start training with me tomorrow, so that I can take you with me to join the Akatsuki, so we don't have to be split again, if you want to and are you up for some training tomorrow morning?." Daddy asked gently with a sweet light and soft tone to it. Making me want to sleep I yawned |O, "okay Daddy as long as I'm with you I don't care n_n and I would love to join, now can I sleep Daddy!." I said rubbing my eyes and yawing again |O as we both walked back to the cottage. "not until you have had dinner...ugh...cupcake I don't know how to cook soooooooooo yeah!." Daddy said sheepishly while one of his hand scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "that's okay Daddy...I can cook :3!." I say reassuringly.

I walk to the kitchen and start cooking, (Yukian love cooking, she's really good at it too, she's really good with flavoring and herbs mixing them with food and Yukian can make any kind of medicos,). A few hour's later. I was sitting at the dinning table with my food sitting right in front of me just starring at Daddy as he ate his food. Daddy has a puzzled look on his face, "Yukina..cupcake you can eat you know?." Daddy said with a tint of concerned and worry, "...Wat!...oh!...sorry Daddy!... old habits die hard!." I said unsure about eating. "what do you mean by 'old habits die hard'?." Daddy asked confused.

"well I wasn't aloud to eat when my master was eating, I was only aloud to sit and watch!." I said looking at the food I cooked, "forget about that now cupcake your with Hidan. You can eat when ever the F**k you like when ever you want..Okay!." Daddy said with a little snarl .. "okay Daddy!." I said happily. I started to eat still a little uneasy, we both finished eating washed our plat's and fork's, we then went and sat on the couch for about half an hour then. I started to yawn and leaned my head on Daddy's shoulder, Daddy started to stroke my hair lightly, I started dozing off before I fell asleep. Daddy spoke up, "okay cupcake time for bed!." Daddy said picking me up and walking upstairs pulled the covers back and gently lying me down and tucked me in and grabbing the chair to sit on next to me and started to stroke my hair lightly. I started to doze off, I fell asleep.

(Hidan's P.O.V)  
It was kinda creepy that Yukina was just starred at me as I eat. I was a bit puzzled by this, so me being me just had to say something, "Yukina..cupcake you can eat you know!." I said with a tint of concerned and worry, 'I just hope her f**ken master didn't rape her or molester, I would threaten him right now to tell me but I just had to f***ing kill him didn't I! -_-'.' I thought to myself, 'I don't want to upset her!.' I thought to myself. When I finished my food I pushed my plat away from me and leaned on my elbows, resting my chin on my hands, and just sat there looking at my daughter slowly eating her food.

A few minutes later. We washed our plat's and fork's, I was sitting on the couch with my daughter stoking her hair she was slowly dozing off before she fell asleep, "Okay cupcake,time for bed!." I said as I picked her up and stood up then walked upstairs. I pulled the covers back put her down on the bed and then tucked her in, kissed her forehead. I grabbed the chair to sit on next to Yukina and started to stroke her hair lightly, she started to doze off then fully fell asleep.

I walked downstairs went to the kitchen, grabed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I went into the living room, I then sat down on the couch looking at the cottage and started studding the room, it didn't look to bad, the walls were made of stone and so was the floor there was a deer's head above the fireplace there where guns and animal heads all over the place and there were animal skins on the floor there was a coffee table in between the fireplace and couch, 'lord jashinisn this place is f***ing creepy, I can't wait to get Yukina out of here and back home with me! n_n.' I thought and smiled to myself. I lay on the couch and fell asleep. (time skip six days later)

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs and jumped on Daddy. "DADDY!...GET UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE TO DAY!." I screamed excitedly at Daddy to get up. I am so excited, nerves, and scared at the same time cause we are leaving today to go to the Akatsuki. I hope I'm good enough so I can join "DADDY GET UP WE HAVE TO GO!." I screamed as I bounced on Daddy's side, he just groaned at me. "DADDDDDDDDDDDY!." I screamed and bounced on his side a bit more.

I giggled and jumped off of Daddy and ran out to the barn to grab Cherry my pet Bunny. She sits in my bra sometimes or she sits on my shoulder, her fur is cherry red with white vines like markings on her belly that goes from her jaw to the fluffy cotton tail that's why I called her cherry, her eyes are a crystal blue, she can also change sizes she can grow to the size of a house or she can shrink to the size of a pebble, me and her have been together for 4 years. I found her in the middle of nowhere in the forest and on the brink of death so I took her home and took care of her and now me and her are like peas and carrots. I can talk to her too.

I never showed anyone her cause when I showed her to my master he tried to kill, eat, and tried to sell her, so I just said she died and never showed anyone. I grabbed Cherry, "hey Cherry! we're leaving today, and I'm going to show you to my Daddy!." I said smiling and putting her on my shoulder, she looked at me. "are you sure he wont try to eat me kill me or sell me?." Cherry asked a little scared.

"my Daddy eating you come on...I'm sure he will love you, he wouldn't dare cause I wont let him, okay Cherry!." I reassured her and smiled :) at her as I opened the door to the barn, "okay?. Yukina, if you say so!." Cherry said smiling at me :3 I walked back to the house and thought the door, to fined Daddy still on bed/couch asleep still. I pouted at my Dad, "DADDY! WAKE UP!...I have something to show you!...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DADDY!." I said/screamed as I walked to the back of the couch.

"o*yawn*kay...*stretches*...what do you want to show me cupcake!." Daddy said/yawned lazily and sat up. I walked around to the front of the couch. "Daddy this is my pet bunny!...Cherry!." I gesturing to the tine cherry red bunny on my shoulder, "..Cherry this is my Daddy Hidan!." I introduced them cheerfully ^_^. Cherry nodded in greetings. Daddy's eyes were huge O.O but he nodded back, "that's cute sweetheart...now cupcake can you go and pack we are leaving in half an hour okay cupcake!." Daddy said/asked lazily still trying to awake. I giggled nodded and ran upstairs to pack.  
(Hidans P.O.V).

I was enjoying sleeping until f***ing Yukina came running downstairs and jumped on me screaming at me to get up. 'JEEZ!... she is sky high today...ahh! cupcake stopped screaming and jumping on me...quick go back to sleep again Hidan...cause no dough about it she WILL! most defiantly be back any time soon!.' I thought to myself and cuddled even deeper into the couch and covers.

About three minutes later Yukina came back into the cottage. "DADDY! WAKE UP!...I have something to show you!...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DADDY!." Yukina said/screamed as she walked, up to the back of the couch, "o*yawn*kay...*stretches*...what do you want to show me cupcake!." I said/yawned lazily as I sat up. Yukina then walked to the front of the couch. "Daddy this is my pet bunny!...Cherry!." Yukina said gesturing to a tine cherry red bunny on her shoulder.

"..Cherry this is my Daddy Hidan!." Yukina introduced me with the tine red bunny. Yukina was so happy and cheerfully ^_^ so I didn't mind her having a pet bunny at all n_n. Then the tine cherry red bunny referred to as Cherry nodded at me O.O!, I nodded back, 'okay that is just f***ing weird!...but then again as long my cupcake is happy then I don't really care! ^_^.' I thought to myself.

"that's cute sweetheart...now cupcake can you go and pack we are leaving in half an hour okay cupcake!." I said/asked lazily still trying to awake XD. Yukina giggled nodded and ran upstairs to pack, 'I truly love that girl SOOO! f***ing! much it hurts!.' I smiled :) to myself thinking about my beautiful daughter :D, 'okay I better f***ing call leader, to tell him I'm on my f***ing way back to the f***ing hideout and bringing someone with me and to tell him I have the stupid f**ing crystal shaped as a f***ing heart and mixed f***ing colors!.' I thought to myself.

I walked out side then started to use my mind to contact leader-sama, "oh?...Hidan have you found the crystal shaped as a heart with mixed colors yet?." Leader-sama asked. "yes f***ing I did leader and I have someone with me that I'm bring back!." I said, it went silent for a minute. "okay you may bring who ever it is back!...but if who ever you have with you is useless there dead or maybe used as a sub, now I have to attend to some matters!. Oh and Hidan you have two days to get back is that understood!." Leader-sama said sternly. "Leader-sama why are you pushing me so f***ing hard?.

I've only been looking for that stupid f**ing crystal for about three weeks!, SO WHAT IS YOUR GOD D***M PROBLEM F**K LEADER-SAMA!." Hidan screamed/cursed and questioned Leader-sama. "hmm...let me think about that Hidan!...oh yeah that's right!...YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH NOW YOU DIPSHIT!...oh and Hidan...DON'T EVER TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME AGAIN!...you got that or do I have to run it by you again?." Leader-sama calmly yelled at Hidan.

"okay...okay jeez Leader-sama...we'll be back by tomorrow at 4:30 P.M...okay Leader-sama!." Hidan said in defeat. "good, see you tomorrow at 4:30 P.M. sharp!." Leader-sama said sternly. 'well I'm glad that's f***ing over -_-' god leader can be so f***ing mean, but he is always mean to me and me alone! :.' I thought to myself, "SWEETHEART...ARE YOU READY?." I yell from where I had my little conversation with Leader-sama, 'oh well at lest I can take Yukina with me and with the amount of chakra that she has I'm sure he'll love her FOREVER MAHAHAH!:D...And she ant even at full strength yet, so I'm sure she has more chakra that she already has right now! n_n.' I thought to myself, 'but she isn't that f***ing strong at all, I could easily tack f***ing advantage of her if I f***ing pin her down witch is not repeat NOT f***ing easy to do trust me...I had a personal f***ing spare with her yesterday.

Witch was the day we'd f***ing fight each other...So yeah she ant very strong when you f***ing pin her down, it's her f***ing weak point and it's a really bad weak point cause strength is everything in the nin world. But I don't care she is my f***ing daughter and the good thing about her being so f***ing weak is that she is an AMAZING! medic-nin and so is her jutsu as well...like WOW!.' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face cause of my thoughts. Yukina came bursting out of the cottage, she is SO! hyper excited, nerves, and scared. Instead of running to my side she runs to the barn and lets out all the animals then comes running over to me and hugs me tightly. I hug back lightly, "shall we go then?." I asked gesturing to start walking. "as ready as I'll ever be! ^_^." Yukina said happy and cheerful. With that we starter the long walk home/hideout.

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
"When are we going to get there Daddy?." Yukina said whining and pouting, as they were walking though the forest, "UHGGGG! CUPCAKE CAN YOU STOP F***ING WHINING!...PLEASE!, for the last time sweetheart we are no where near the hideout !.:D." Hidan yelled chasing her though out the forest. "hehe Daddy you can't...hehe...catch me I'm ...hehe...to fast for you...hehe!." Yukina said though giggles while running from Hidan. "okay*pant*okay you*pant*win!." Hidan beathed out while resting his hands on his knees, "AWWWWWWW!...but Daddy that's no fun!." Yukina said pouting and whining while walking back to Hidan, when she got back to Hidan, Hidan tackled her then started tickling. "AHHHHAHAHAHAHAH! NO! AHAHHAHH! STOP! AHAHHAHAHH! PLEASE! AAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH! DADDY! AHAHAHAHHHHAAH!." Yukina said in between laughter with tears welling up in her eyes as she laughed her head off.

Hidan stopped tickling Yukina and helped her up, "okay now stop whining or I'll do it again haha!." Hidan said/laughed evilly, Yukina flinched at that and kept her mouth shut. Yukina started talking again but a lot calmer then normal "um...Daddy?." Yukina asked questioningly. "yes...cupcake?." Hidan replied, while turning slightly to look at Yukina as they walked on.

"how long have you been working for the Akatsuki?." Yukina asked looking at Hidan. "well about four years maybe even five!, I don't really know!." Hidan replied looking ahead now. "oh!...do you think the Akatsuki will even want me in there organization?." Yukina questioned Hidan again, Hidan then looked. "I'm sure they will want you have a LOT! of chakra so I'm sure they will be more then willing to have you in the organization!...but I don't know about you benign so weak when it come to strength, but then again your an amazing medic nin, so I'm sure you'll be fine...and it doesn't matter if you don't pass cause I'm still not letting you go or get hurt.

I promise that I'll always be here for you no matter what, okay cupcake...I love you so much Yukina I won't let anyone hurt or touch you for that matter ^_-...oh yeah and Yukina I think it's best if you keep your weakness, to just you and me...at least until you be come family with them.. okay cupcake!." Hidan said with confidently and reassuringly.

"thank you Daddy and I will do the same for you...not like you can die any ways ..and okay Daddy!." Yukina said cheerfully with some sarcasm in the middle of her sentence, Hidan just rolled his eyes playfully.

Yukina giggled then started skipping ahead. Yukina skipped circles around Hidan until she fell over dizzy, "Daddy are we ever going to get there?." Yukina whined/asked while standing up and slowly running to catch up with Hidan, "yeah...we are almost there *yawn*, cupcake." Hidan said tiredly, Yukina let Cherry out. Cherry and Yukina ran around playing having fun, "hey Cherry can you enlarge yourself please!." Yukina begged and whispered to Cherry to grow in size. "okay... okay... okay Yukina...I will!." Cherry give into Yukina's begging and grow large enough to ride. "hey..Yukina, can you keep up?." Hidan said/asked annoyed by Yukina slipping behind. Hidan then felt the ground begin to shake 'what the f**k is that?.' Hidan thought to himself, and before Hidan knew it he was about to be squashed by an over grow red Rabbit. Hidans eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open OoO!.

"AHHAHHAHH FFFFF******KKKK!." Hidan screamed and jumped out of the way and rolled, he was in a crouching position. Yukina was laughing so hard she almost fell of Cherry. "YUKINA THAT IS NOT F***ING FUNNY!...I ALMOST GOT F***ING SQUASHED! BY AN OVER GROW RABBIT!, NOW CAN WE F***ING GO! AND F***ING PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!." Hidan cursed/screamed his face was as red as a tomato he was that mad /_/:), "y-yeah D-d-daddy?." Yukina asked sacredly. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME EVER F***ING AGAIN!...okay!." Hidan screamed and at the end of Hidan's sentence he said it sweetly with a sweet smile on his face :). "OHHHH DADDY!." Yukina yelled/whined. Pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest, and with that Hidan bursts out laughing XD, Yukina join in laughing too as they walked.

Review comment and follow/fav please.  
thanks of reading Chapter 2. chapter 3 will be out soon.


	3. Meeting The Akatsuki

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD) .  
the Akatsuki hideout came up on the horizon in a cliff, as the sun was setting behind them, "Yayay we're finally here!." Yukina said excitedly and nerves smiling to herself :). Hidan just looked ahead at the hideout, deep in thought, they slowly walked up to the cave, they entered the cave.

"Yukina, are you ready for this?." Hidan asked a little nerves about showing the Akatsuki his daughter, cause there all very powerful, and since she is so weak, if they founded out god know what could happen to her, and since Hidan is the only one that knows, it put him on edge and to make matters worse there all S-class criminals and all but one are men as well.

"yeah Daddy I'm as ready as I'll ever be!." Yukina answered her Dad, very nerves with a tint of fear in her voice, cause she is very shy and she is only 13 years old. "okay then let's go and get this over with!.." Hidan said tiredly and confidently. They walked into the cave, they walked for about a minute in darkness, when they came to a door framed with a yellow light around the frame. "okay...here we go!." Hidan said gripping the handle and started to twist the handle to the hideout door.

Yukina clinged to Hidan's cloak an hid behind him as they entered the hideout, all eyes went on Hidan, "I'm home bitches!." Hidan yelled and greeted them. Pein walked into the room, "so Hidan were is this person that you said you'd bring back with you?." Pein asked sternly. Hidan slowly reached behind himself and slowly detached Yukina from his cloak and gripped her hand softly and slowly moved her to the side of him. They all gasped except Pein who was slightly shocked, the others just looked between Pein and the girl, cause she looked kinda like him and she looked familiar for some reason. Leader shook it off for now, "Hidan she is only a child what do-." Pein's eyes widened slightly at the amount of chakra that was coming off of her, Yukina had her head buried in Hidan's side.

(Pein's P.O.V).  
I was in my office, doing paper work on mission's and who was best to send out to do them. When ! here Hidan yell, "I'm home bitches!." I sighed stood up and walked out of my office and into the living/lounge room, to see Hidan standing there looking at everyone. "so Hidan were is this person that you said you'd bring back with you?." I asked sternly.

And then Hidan slowly reached behind himself and slowly bought a girl to his side, I heard gasps from around the room. I was slightly shocked she looked almost like me well her hair any way's, all this information was transferred to Nagato, her head her head was buried in Hidan's side, 'hmm...she seems very nerves, shy, uncomfortable, and scared...poor girl what was Hidan thinking bringing a little girl here?.' I thought to myself a bit sympathetic but didn't show it of course.

"Hidan, she is only a child what do!-." I cut myself off, I widen my eyes slightly. I just noticed the amount of chakra that was coming off of her was just overwhelming. 'OMFJ!...what on earth she is just a child and yet the amount of chakra she has is just out of this world, how I didn't notices when she came in, I don't know!,...hmm she maybe could be useful to us, after all!.' I thought to myself, I smirked to myself.

"hmm..what is your name child?." I asked calmly. She then detached her head for Hidans side, there were more gasps about the room,"y-y-Yukina sir!." she stuttered out really nerves, very quietly, and blushing, I could beryl hear her. I studied her facial features, 'wow she seems so soulless, suffering, drained of life and by the look in her eyes she was suffering, hmm.' I thought to myself feel sorry for the poor child but there is no way I'm going to show it. "Hidan why dose the look like she is suffering and has had the life drained out of her?." I asked Hidan curiously."well you see Leader-sama...she was being whipped to death when I was walking thought the woods...I heard her scream and I wanted to see what was going on so yeah I saved her...oh and years ago I adopted her so therefore she is my daughter!." Hidan said proud of himself, everyone looked at them in shock, a part from Pein. Yukina moved fully away from Hidan but just enough so we could see her properly, everyone was shocked at how skinny and weak she looked, and yet she still has a lot of chakra.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
every one was staring at me. I blushed even redder and dove behind Daddy again hiding for all the people, "there there cupcake there just shocked cause your beautiful and there just all fucked up about me having a daughter!." Hidan said softly and reassuringly. "o-okay Daddy!." Yukina whispered softly only so Daddy could hear me. Daddy turned his head and smiled softly at me smiled :). Then Leader spoke up, "okay Yukina, you want to join the Akatsuki, do you not?." Leader asked emotionless and firm. I slowly removed my head out from behind Daddy's back to look at the Leader, "y-y-yes s-sir" I stuttered still very nerves. I slowly moved to Daddy's side, looking down as I did so, "very well, you'll have to defeat Kisame in a duel. If he wins you'll be killed or we'll use you as a subordinate and if you win you will be given a ring, a hat, and a cloak... oh and you'll get a room as well. That is if you win. Kisame!." Leader said emotionless. 'he seemed to be in thought!.' I thought to myself, "OOOO!...WHAT IS GOING ON!." Cherry yelled bouncing out of my bra. Everyone all looked like O.O O:_:O, except for Daddy and me.

I bent down "Cherry what are you doing?." I whispered to Cherry as she bounded around then ran at me and jumped back into my bra, "WHAT WAS THAT?." everyone yelled, except Daddy. "w-w-well!-" I was cut off by Daddy, "that red bunny is my cupcake's, you got a fucking problem with that!...you pack of dick's...and her name is Cherry by the way fuck's!." Daddy said giving them a glare including Leader himself, "okay!." everyone said then leader spoke up, "okay, everyone outside!." Leader ordered sternly. everyone stood leader lead everyone out side in what looked like a training ground. "wish me luck Daddy!." I said to Daddy. I moved about a inch from my Daddy. "well good luck cupcake...okay just remember what I taught you okay sweetheart!." Daddy whispered confidently that I will win.

"oh and cupcake try not to show your weakness to anyone here okay and try to stay a fare distance away from him okay. Good luck cupcake!." Daddy said softly and very quietly so no one could over hear him, "Daddy?" I asked. "yes cupcake?" Daddy asked. "can you take Cherry I don't wan her getting hurt!" I asked softly. "sure cupcake" Daddy answered. I gently grabbed Cherry out of my bra and put Cherry on my Daddy's shoulder, "thank you Daddy" I thanked my Daddy.

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
Hidan let got of Yukina's hand and walked over to everyone else with Cherry on his shoulder and turned around to watch and praying to Jashin-sama for Yukina to win, "begin!." Pein said sternly. Both you and Kisame go into a fighting stance. Kisame suddenly charged at Yukina with his sword drawn. Yukina quickly did a couple of hand signs. "WATER STYLE, WATER FLOWER JUTSU!." Yukina yelled. Then all of a sudden water started rising out of the ground they turned into flowers and started spinning rapidly, Yukina then let her right arm fall to her side, by now Kisame had stopped charging at her watching her closely.

Yukina did the ram sign with her left hand, the water flowers turned into ice, Yukina shot out her hand and when she did that they went flying at Kisame, Yukina did some more hand signs, "FIRE STYLE, FIRE BLAZE JUTSU!." Yukina yelled. All of a sudden fire started to surround Yukina, she turned into a living fire ball. Yukina then shot her hands out at Kisame, mean while Kisame was blocked and dodged her ice flower like shuriken, Kisame was just able to move out of the way from the fire ball. Kisame smirked when all the ice shuriken went flying at him and the ice shurikens made contact with his body. Yukina narrowed her eyes, then Kisame fell into a puddle of water. 'a water clone!.' Yukina thought to herself, Yukina's shuriken all fell to the ground into puddles of water. Yukina looked around for Kisame, Yukina activated her Rinnegan Sharingan and Byakugan,(she can't activate them separately, so if she wan't is activate her Rinnegan she has to activate them all.).

Yukina saw Kisame running up to her from behind, Yukina smirked softly and stood her ground and did a couple more hand sings, "WATER STYLE, WATER BARRIER JUTSU!." Yukina yelled again, then suddenly Yukina was surround with a water barrier, Yukina deactivate her Rinnegan Sharingan and Byakugan thinking she didn't need them anymore. Kisame swung his sword at Yukina's water barrier, to Yukina's surprise with the amount of force he hit's it with, then the water barrier fell to the ground in puddles. Kisame smirked and then kicked Yukina in the gut with so much force that she went though two trees. Yukina coughed up blood wiping her mouth as she stood up, Yukina smiled softly, 'hehe, I'm so stupid I underestimated him, why did I underestimate him anyway?, I hate people who underestimate people, hehe oh well I won't do that again!.' Yukina thought to herself mentally slapped herself and laughing slighly. Kisame smirked, "don't get to cocky, my dear this is just the beginning!." Kisame said smirking evilly.

"and you the same!." Yukina said calmly, Kisame charged at Yukina yet again, Yukina did more hand sign "SUMMONING JUTSU!." Yukina yelled softly and put her hand on the ground, there was a poof of smoke. when the smoke cleared a huge black wolf appeared, Kisame stopped dead in his tracks in totally shock. Yukina signaled the wolf to lower his head, the wolf lower his head Yukina hopped off of the wolfs head to the side of the wolf and took two steppes closer to Kisame next to the Wolfs huge paw, the wolf then resting his head on the ground. Yukina walked over to his head a petted the side of his face ever so softly, "Enki, how have you been, sorry I haven't summoned you in a while" Yukina greeted the huge black wolf, she sheepishly scratching the back of her head and grinning. "it's okay Yukina, but not summoning me for so long, I was starting to think you forgot about me!." Enki sadly.

"aww Enki don't be sad I promise to summon you once a week..okay how dose that sound?," Yukina said reassuring him. "now what did you need Yukina?." Enki asked. "oh just to protect me for him!." Yukina said pointing to Kisame, who was standing there wide eyed and mouth wide open as well OoO with his sword tip on the ground, then the Pein spoke up before Enki could charger at Kisame and probably kill him, "okay, Yukina wins...come with me...everyone is dismissed" Pein order sternly. Everyone left, Pein motioned Yukina to follow him, Yukina nodded slowly then turned her head back to Enki, "Enki you can go back if you like but that's up to you I have to go!." Yukina said softly, Enki liked Yukina softly with his huge tongue witch engulfed her, Yukina fell over soaked in wolf slobber.

"YUCK!...ENKI WHAT WAS THAT FOR NOW I'M SOAKED IN YOUR SLOBBER! _." Yukina yelled at Enki as she stood up and grabbing holed of her clothing and wringing out the slobber. Yukina earned a chuckle from Enki, "that's was for summoning me and then leaving me to just go into a puff of smoke!." Enki pouted in a wolf like way. Yukina laughed lightly, "well you stay here and once I'm done seeing leader, then maybe you and I could go of a ride together if you like?." Yukina suggested still wringing out her clothing. "that sounds better then you summoning me then ditching me!." Enki said agreeing with Yukina's suggestion. "okay...I'll be right back, that's if Pein doesn't mind, okay!." Yukina said softly, Enki nodded, Yukina walked over to Pein still dripping in slobber from Enki.

"s-s-sorry E-E-Enki l-l-licked m-me!." Yukina stuttered nervously and shyly, Pein nodded then started walking off with Yukina following him quietly and behind him. Yukina didn't like being around other people with Hidan, Yukina felt very nerves scared and uncomfortably. Soon they passed 16 doors, Pein lead Yukina to the very far back to the last door then stopped and open the door gesturing for Yukina to enter. Yukina uncomfortably walked into the room getting more uncomfortably.

Pein walked in and closed the door and the waled over to the desk and sat on a chair, Pein looked a Yukina, "Yukina you are now a Akatsuki member, you shale address me as leader-sama!...am I understood?." Pein said sternly, "y-yes l-leader-sama!." Yukina stuttered nerveless, "good!." Pein stood and walked over to a door opened it and walked in and closed it, about three minuts later Pein walked back out with an Akastuki cloak and ring, "put these on, put the ring on your left thumb, wear the cloak at all times, when your walking around the hideout and on missions, you can tack the cloak off in your room and please tack off the ring when you shower!." Pein said sternly, Yukina nodded. "y-y-yes l-l-leader-sama!." Yukina stuttered nervously. "Hidan!." Pein said sternly. Hidan walked into the room "yes leader-sama?." Hidan asked Pein clearly irritated for being called. "Hidan tack Yukina to her room, show her around and introduce her to the others!...your both dismissed!." Pein ordered sternly.

Hidan and Yukina walked to the door Hidan opened the door and walked out with Yukina and closed it when Yukina walked out, Cherry jumped from Hidans shoulder on the Yukina's then into Yukina's bra and fell a sleep. "follow me cupcake!" Hidan said softly gesturing for Yukina to follow him. Yukina willingly started to follow Hidan thought out the Hideout.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I walked though the cave like base, Daddy showed me all kinds of rooms like the kitchen, gaming room, pool room, Liberia room, party room and the exit. 'I couldn't believe they have those kind of rooms in a base far from anywhere really, but seriously a swimming pool in a room under ground when we could just go to a lake or a river that's just plain weird oh well!.' I thought to myself, I followed Daddy into a living like room with a HUGE TV and six setter couch and three recliner chairs there were only four people in the room. The woman had blue hair and a paper rose in her hair and one piercing in the middle of her bottom lip and orange eyes.

There was a man with aqua colored skin, that has the fetches of a shark and spike beep blue colored hair and has yellow small eyes. One man has two different colored body a white side and a black side and Venus fly trap surrounding him, he was talking to himself and has gold eyes the black side was plant like and the white side was more so human, The one other men, how has a mask hovering his hole face excepted his eyes and had like a dark kinda tan skin and stitches on his arms, his eyes are red on the outer part of his iris, the iris is green lime green.

"HEY FUCKER'S, this is our new member fucken... her name is Yukina!." Daddy yelled getting everyone's attention to turn to use, "Yukina that's Konan, Kisame, Zetsu and last but not least Kakuzu!." Daddy introduce use and gestured to them as he said there names, they all nodded in greetings, I nodded back slowly at them when Daddy said there names. Daddy gestured me to follow him as we walked back into the hallway from witch we came, Daddy then started pointing out the rooms. "that room on the fare left is Leader-sama's office witch you already know and the room next to Leader-sama's office is Konan's!." Daddy said softly pointing to the last door on the far left, then to the door on the left of Leader's office.

"that one is Zetsu's room!." Daddy said still softly and pointed to the door, one room away from your room in front of Konan's room. "and the room next to his is Kisame's and the room in front of his room, is Kakuzu's room and then the one besides his room is my room, and last but not least your room is just in front of my room, so if you need anything at all cupcake just call okay cupcake!... as for the rest of the room there not occupied at the moment!." Daddy said softly as he pointed out all the rooms that were occupied by the other members. "follow me cupcake!." Daddy said very softly and gestured me to follow him again.

I willingly followed my Dad, we only walked one door up. Daddy stopped and opened the door, "this is your room cupcake...okay if you need me cupcake just call!." Daddy said kindly. "okay Daddy thank you!." I said happily and hugged, I looked into the room to fine a light red colored room a bed with dark black sheets and a blood red blanket with white roses on it, a night stand with a lamp on it, a bathroom, a window, a small book shelf and a closet/dresser. then Dad closed the door to my new room. "okay I'll be back soon okay Daddy I have to go and play with Enki..okay?." I smiled sweetly, then I ran to the exit Dad didn't even get to reply cause I ran off. I Then ran to the training ground, Enki was lying in the middle of the training ground, I ran over to Enki and hopped on his head. "ENKI! LETS GO!." I yelled Enki rose and started running all over the place jumping and skipping around the base one hour later.

I was about 10:00 pm at night. I was getting sleepy, "okay Enki, I'm tired I'll see you the next time I summon you...okay?." Enki stopped at the hideout cave entrance and lowered his head. "okay Yukina you can all ways rely on me you know that right?." Enki said softly. "of-cause Enki...good night Enki!." I said giving him a kiss on the nose. I started to walk to the cave entrance, when something warm and slimy when all over my back. "good night Yukina!." Enki said before puffing of in a puff of smoke. "YUCK, I need a shower that is the second time he has done that to me!." I yelled and wring out the slobber in my hair. I walked into the pitch black cave, I walked for a few minutes then came to a door and walked in I when down the long hallway then turned left. I walked for about ten minutes then came to a hallway with doors about 23 rooms.

I walked down the large hallway full of rooms, I came to my room that has my name on it I walked into my room took off my cloak and ring then got undressed, I when to the bathroom took at shower. I cleaned my body and hair, I got out of the shower dried my self off and got into a nightly gown, the nightly gown was light pink with light blue little flower all over it. I brushed my hair and teeth, I walked out of the bathroom, I jumped into bed I turned off the lamp on the night stand. I slowly fell into a slumber.

Review comment follow please.  
The End of Chapter 3 .  
Chapter 4 coming soon :3.


	4. The Rain Village

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I've been in the Akatsuki for about two years now, I'm now 15 and a half, I'm a lot more healthy now and not as skinny, I mainly do solo missions, I sometimes get partnered up with one of the members but I mainly get partnered with Kisame and I'm the chef of the hideout witch is tiring cause theirs myself, leader-sama, Daddy, Kisame-san, Kakuzu, Konan and Zetsu so yeah cooking wasn't to bad but still they eat a lot and I have to cook all alone as well so yeah sometimes I don't feel like cooking, but besides all that I'm loving it here I feel free, even if I sometimes have to kill people, sure I don't like killing but I love my life now n_n.

But there most weirdies thing is that leader-sama has been more kind to me and we seem to be spend a lot of time together every now and again, Konan doesn't mind but I can tell that she is upset cause I know Konan loves him with all her heart but she just can't tell him and we are best friends so we tell each other everything, I've told her time and time again that there is nothing between use, but for some reason it feels like I've known him for years and it feels like we are related in some kind of way, but I've just decided to brush it off but I'm not going to date him that's the last thing that is on my mind, I couldn't one it would feel wired and wrong two I don't have any special feelings of him and three I couldn't do that to Konan, so yeah him and I are just good friends but Konan is like a sister to me or a mother, since I never had a mother well did but didn't you know what I mean, oh and Kisame has become a big brother to me in the two and a half years I've been here.

I heard that we are recruiting a new member into the Akatsuki. Leader-sama told me his name is Itachi Uchiha 'he sounds mysterious...hehe!.' I thought to myself and giggled, as I jumped from tree branch too tree branch thought the forest to get back to the hideout to meet this mysterious Uchiha person.  
Meanwhile back at the Akatsuki.

(Itachi's P.O.V).  
"Itachi welcome to the Akatsuki...and here is your ring hat and clock...now come with me so I can introduce you to the others!." Leader-sama said sternly and calmly as he open his office door and walked out waiting for me to follow. I merely nodded and walked out, Leader closed his office door.

We walked down the long hallway passing sixteen bedroom doors and other door that lead to god knows where, then finally we coming to the living room with only five members, when Leader-sama entered the lounge room. The room fell into silences and all eye when on us, the room contained four men and one woman. The woman had blue hair and a paper rose in her hair and one piercing in the middle of her bottom lip and orange eyes. There was a man with aqua colored skin, that has the fetches of a shark and a huge sword on his back and spike beep blue colored hair and has yellow small eyes. One man has two different colored body a white side and a black side and Venus fly trap surrounding him, he talking/arguing with each other or himself O.o and has gold eyes the black side was plant like and the white side was more so human, the white side seemed more nicer then the black side.

The two other men, one had a mask hovering his hole face excepted his eyes and had like a dark kinda tan skin and stitches on his arms, his eyes are red on the outer part of his iris, the iris is green lime green. the second one had purple-pinkish eyes, he has slicked back grey/silver hair, he's wearing a necklace with a pendent on it, the pendent was a circle with a triangle in the middle of the circle, they were all just sitting here staring at use. Then Leader-sama spoke up, pointing to the female with blue hair, "that's Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan and...uh...Hidan were is your adopted daughter?." Leader-sama asked Hidan sternly, "she is still on that fucking mission you assigned to her this morning Leader-sama, give her a fucking break...and please DON'T CALL HER MY FUCKING! ADOPTED! DAUGHTER!." Hidan answerd/yelled "oh well you can introd!-." Leader-sama was cut off as a lady walked though the front door, "hey everyone I'm home!...*pant*...hey Dad how did I do...*pant*... how fast did I finish this one?*pant*." she said breathing heavily while tacking her hat off and shook your head slightly, she earned heys and welcome backs from everyone. She bowed her head slightly to everyone.

'WOW SHE IS SO GORGEOUS!...her Blood red hair with a dark orange tint to it!...WOW!..' I thought to myself, I widened my eyes a little and my mouth fell open slightly o.o. She walked over to her adoptive dad swaying her hip's softly as she walked, while moving her bangs out of her face. 'OMFJ!...her eyes are amazing and her face..she is an angle!...' I thought to myself, I stood there dumbfounded by her beauty. 'hmmm she looks a lot like leader-sama... now that I think about it,' I glanced at leader then back to the gorgeous young lady, 'yup that look related...anyways...I wonder who she is and what she can do?...I have to find out!.' I thought to myself.

"hmm let me see...wow you got back quick you were soppiest to be back by tomorrow!...good job cupcake!." Hidan said to her proud of her work. Hidan then got up and kissed her on the forehead "sweetheart..I need to talk to you later once you have refreshed and have reported your mission, then tomorrow we'll get back to train...to trying and strengthen your weakness...okay cupcake!." Hidan said softly lecturing her and kissed her once more on the forehead before leaving the room, she bowed her head respectful and smiled to her Dad who was leaving the room. Then Leader-sama spoke up "and that is Hidan's adopted daughter...her name is Yukina!." at the sound of her name her head snapped over to look at use, "yes Leader-sama?." Yukina said softly straightening herself, then she walked steadily up to use unsure of herself. I'm sure my heart skipped two beat's, 'hmmm she seems shy, unsure, and uncomfortable!.' I thought observing her body language and the sway in her hips as she walked over to use, I looked her up and down, when I got to her face she was blushing slightly.

"Yukina this is Itachi Uchiha...our newest member!." Leader-sama introduce use sternly. "and Yukina I want to see you in my office once you have finished showing Itachi his room and around the hideout!...am I understood?." Leader-sama said sternly turning and starting to walk to his office. "yes Leader-sama!." Yukina said softly and bowed her her head to him as he walked off. 'wow she is so..so polite and respectful to well everyone here!.' I thought to myself, admiring her respect for everyone, she then turned to me bow her head slightly in respect or greeting.

I bowed my head slightly in return, "t-t-this w-way, p-please f-follow m-me!." she stuttering pretty badly and gesturing for me to follow her. I smirked at her shyness, 'hmm she's not very good at first impressions, shyness and uncomfortableness can be cased by being confined, isolated, abused, raped, or molested...I wonder if her adoptive father abused, rape, or molested her?.' I thought to myself getting a bit angry at the thought, "are you related to Leader-sama?." I asked emotionless, she seemed to contemplate weather or not to tell me or thinking or something like that, a few minute passed.

I didn't mind she seemed very uneasy about talking to me, then finally she spoke up, "n-n-no!." she stuttered uncomfortably, 'well I don't think I'm going to ask anymore questions not until she gets to know me a little more!.' I thought to my self. "really?...cause you look like you two are related!...that's all!." I said calmly and emotionless. "h-h-here is y-your r-room!." and with that she opened the room and bowed slightly as I walked thought, she didn't seem so uncomfortable anymore, "you don't have to bow to me you know!." I said motionless as I looked around the room and then walked back out of my new room, to my despise and dismay she bowed again slightly as I walked out she then shut the door to my new room.

"I-I'm truly sorry I-I-Itachi but it's like a h-h-habit and I'm really g-g-grateful to the p-p-people that live here!." She said very softly not wishing to offend me in anyway possible, with a little bit of a stuttering, "okay...but I don't deserve the respected..that of the others you have such respect for!." I stated calmly and motionless as all ways. "every well, but I'm still going to respected you just like all the others!." she said calmly and softly and to my surprise she didn't stutter once, gesturing for me to follow her again, she showed me all over the place, the kitchen, living room, gaming room, pool room, Liberia room, and the party room.

We didn't say a word to one an other, she then lead me back to my room and pointed out the rooms "that room on the fare left is Leader-sama's room witch you already know and the room next to Leader-sama's room is Konan's!." she said pointing to the last door on the far left, then to the door on the left of Leader-sama's office/room. "that one is Zetsu's room!." she said and pointed to the door, two door's away from my room in front of Konan's room. "and the room next to his is Kisame's and the room in front of his room, is Kakuzu's room and then the one besides his room is my Dad's room Hidan, and last but not least my room is just next to yours so if you need anything at all just call and I'll come at once, but don't get use to it cause I won't be doing it forever, I just have to escort the new members around until they can find there way around the place, and as for the rest of the room there not occupied at the moment!." Yukina said pointing out all the rooms and saying every work so softly, quietly, and calmly to me.

'Wow her voice is so...so soft and yet she is most likely an S-class criminal and yet so beautiful, soft, caring, kind and looks so fragile could shatter with one touch, if she keeps talking to me like this...I thing I'll regret it!.' I thought to myself almost falling asleep on the spot cause of her voice and cause I haven't slept for two and a half days. "thank you Yukina...see you soon I guess!." I said calm and motionless of cause, I walked into my room only to turn to see her gorgeous amazing eyes looking at me softly, she bowed her head softly and with out any word what so ever walked down to Leader's office. I smile to myself and closed the door.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I walked to leader-sama's office after showing Itachi around, 'I wonder why I'm so shy around people or do I fear people?...I just don't understand...he it so mysterious, handsome, cute, sexy,hehe!.' I thought to myself and giggled then I sighed feeling a bit upset but more so tired and exhausted from the mission, cause I ran none stop I didn't like doing missions on my own but I'm the fastest one here at the moment, so that's why I was sent to do that mission. I finally got to my leader-sama's office, I knocked and waited patiently "enter!." Leader-sama said sternly.

I entered the room softly that closed the door behind me. "you wanted to see me leader-sama?." I said quietly and bowed my head respectfully, "yes!...did you finish the mission and did you get the information?...I requested?." leader-sama questioned me. "yes leader-sama...its right here!." I said softly pulling a scroll out of my rocksack and placing the scroll in front of leader-sama. Leader-sama picked up the scroll opened and started to read the scroll. "your dismissed!." leader said still reading the scroll, I bowed my head slightly then walked to the door and left silently 'okay I better go and see what my Dad want's to talk about' I thought as I walked to my days room, once I came to my Dads room, I knocked and waited patiently for permission to enter, "come in!." I hear my Dad say on the other side of the door, I enter quietly and closed the door quietly, I don't like going into Dad's room cause there is always blood every where, I don't mind it but it scares me some times, Dad has every thing my room has but his rooms color is brown, black and covered in blood circles like his , Dad was sitting on the floor praying to his god "you wanted to see me Dad?." I asked bowing my head.

"yes cupcake come here please!." Dad said gesturing for me to go to him, I did as I was told. "the weasel fuck had his eye all over you...I don't mind if you like him but if he dose something to you he is as good as dead!...okay cupcake and if he dose anything to you that you don't like come to me okay sweetheart and I'll straighten him out, cupcake you can tell me anything and ask me anything as well okay sweetheart!." Dad told me then pulled me into a hug I hugged back, "just be careful with him okay sweetheart...okay cupcake go and get some rest, night cupcake!." Dad said pulling out of the huge and kissing me on the forehead, "okay Daddy...good night Daddy!." I said quietly and slightly bowed my head then left to go to my room, I took a shower brushed my teeth and hair then changed into my pjs then climbed into bed and turned off the lamp on the night stand.

I fell into a light slumber...a few hours later...I awoke to loud noises of metal clashing together and justus being yelled out, I jumped out of bed and changed into my normal ninja clothing and my kunai holster and strapped it to my left leg where I like it and put my Akatsuki cloak on and grabbed Cherry and plopped her in my bra, I ran out of my room to see all the Akatsuki fighting a hole heap of Konoha leaf ninjas, 'how did they find our hideout!.' I thought as I dodged a kunai that was thrown at me I moved to the side as the kunai embedded it's self into my rooms door behind me, I got into a fighting stance as leaf ninja came running at me, 'ahh I can't do any huge jutsu cause I don't want to hurt or kill any of my friends!.' I thought as I pulled out a kunai and threw it at a leaf ninja that was sneaking up on Kisame.

Daddy on the other hand was loving it he was going ballistic and killing as many as he could and he has Katanas, retractable swords, a scythe, about there axe, four Chakra blades, six fighting fans, kunais and shurikens all sticking out of him, I weren't worried about Dad cause I knew he couldn't die and he looked like he is enjoying himself, I quickly did a couple of hand signs as leaf ninja ran at me. "water style, water flower jutsu!." I said quietly, then suddenly water started rising out of the ground they turned into flowers and started spinning rapidly, I quickly did the ram sign with her right hand, the water flowers turned into ice again.

I shot out my hand but this time I put my chakra into them so I could control them so I didn't hit any of my friends, the frozen flower shuriken flow at all the leaf ninja quickly killing them and more and the great thing about this justu I can use it for hours on end and they are small and easy to use in small places like a house or the base for instance, but even with my jutsu I still got hurt and cut, we've all been fighting for hours on end they just kept coming, blood splatter the roof, walls and floor along with organs, guts and other things. Everyone is now backed into a corner of the hallway breathing heavily and some of use have deep wounds and cuts.

I have two kunais one is suck in my side and another is in my back, except for Dad who was still in the middle of the hallway with bead body's all around him and he is cover head to toes in blood, "everyone retreat!...Hidan fall back that's an order!." Leader-sama ordered all of us to retreat, I hear Dad say awe in a way that said 'but I'm having to much fun', we all nodded a leader-sama, we all telerported out of the base far away too, then leader-sama pulled on a ninja wire and seconds after there was a huge explosion accrued where the hideout was, while Leader-sama was doing that we were all pulling out the weapons that were piercing our skin, we managed to get all the weapons out of use all except Dad who still has a LOT of ninja weapons in him, then leader-sama spoke up, "lets move!." leader-sama ordered then jumped off into the trees we all followed suit and jumped off into the trees as well, "umm..leader-sama where are we going to go now?...I mean our base is blown up...so what are we going to do?." Konan asked as we all moved at high speed to god knows where.

"we'll have to visit our old village Konan...the rain village, we'll stay there for awhile and everyday we'll go and look for a new cave to move into, it'll tack awhile but what choice do we have!." leader-sama explained, we all nodded and sped up moving fast through the forest at high speed. Leader-sama abruptly stopped and jumped down into a clearing, so we had to stop dead in our tracks causing us all to collide into each other and for all of us to fall from the trees and onto the ground and we all fell onto each other as we all tried to stop behind Leader, "okay we'll se-" Leader cut himself off when he turned around to see us all in a huge pile on top of each other on the ground and squirming around trying to unravel the mess, leader-sama faced-palmed and anime sweat dropped. After twenty minutes of untangling our selves from each other leader spoke up, "if you lot are quite done?...we are going to set up came here tonight, now get to work!, Kisame and Itachi you set up all the tents Yukina and Konan you go and get fire wood and kindling, Hidan and Kakuzu you two can go and fine dinner, Zetsu you can scout around and report anyone that approach us...now move, then once camp is set Yukina can heal your wounds!." leader-sama ordered everyone to set camp up.

Everyone nodded and went to do as leader-sama ordered them to do, me and Konan walked off into the forest, "Konan, what was your child hood like?." I asked softly, Konan sighed a sad deep and pained sigh, "not the best, me Pein and Yahiko our parents died in the war well mine did, I don't know what happened to Yahiko's parents but I kinda know of Pein's is parents they got locked up for betrayal and prosecuted by the Hokage for stealing secret information that had been taken and put in there house and his sister was put in an orphanage so she could be anywhere or dead, so after all that me Pein and Yahiko all meet on the streets and so we stuck together to survive, then Yahiko died that was and still is devastating to me and maybe Pein I'm not sure...so yeah not the best life ever!." Konan explained with sadness and pain in her voice, "there there...Konan at lest you still have Pein with you and your not alone and maybe he loves you the same way you love him...maybe he is just to scared you'll reject him or wont have the same feelings as him!." I exclaimed softly and patting Konan on the back softly.

"hehe...maybe your right, thanks Yukina!." Konan thanked me as we started picking up wood and twigs, "hehe, no problem what are best friend for?...I wonder what happened to my parents and brother?, cause I was adopted and I don't remember my parents or my brother very well!, all I can remember is there hair voices and eyes!." I exclaimed sadly but shugged it off and smiled at Konan "maybe you'll meet them some day...now lets get back to camp okay!." konan said softly and smiled warmly at me. I returned the warm smile, we both made our was back to camp with arms full of wood, once we made it back to the camp sight the all the tents were up and in a circle around the a fire place in that's in the middle and about 4 long logs as chairs and there was about sixteen fish lying on a peace of cloth and they were all gutted scaled and fined and has sticks sticking out of there mouths and tail.

Everyone is sitting around the came fire waiting for us, me and Konan set up the fire then asked Itachi well Konan asked for him to light it, Itachi did as he was told, once Itachi was done he went back and sat next to Kisame, I sat down and started healing everyone, while Konan started cooking the fish they caught...a few minutes of constantly turning and poking the fish they were done, "dinner everyone!." Konan called everyone, as I finished healing everyone, then I quickly grabbed one of me and then sat down eating it as I watched the other fight over who gets the biggest fish, once everyone finished fighting they all sat down, "hey guys how about we tell scary stories?." Dad suggested, "okay!." everyone agreed, "you go first Kakuzu!." Dad pointed at Kakuzu, Dad earned a grunt in irritation, "ugh fine!." Kakuzu said clearly irritated...a few very funny very scary and sad stories later...Daddy's scary story scared everyone even leader-sama I think it even scared Daddy as well, everyone had to share a tent cause there is only four tents, Me and Konan in one, Itachi and Kiame in another, Daddy and Kakuzu one and leader-sama has one to himself, cause Zetsu said 'I don't need a tent, I can just sleep on the ground and close my venus fly tap!.' once we all finished sorting out who would sleep with who.

We all went to bed scared out of our paints, scared that a child is going to creep up and start say things like 'are you my Mummy, mummy mummy, why did you leave me mummy', this is going to be a long night, we all turned in for the night, I fell into a light slumber.

The end of chapter 4.  
I hope you like it :3.  
Review comment and follow please.  
Sorry is took awhile I've been having family problems and yeah, (I just found out that Pein's real name is Nagato, but I'm not going all the way back to play with it unless you want me to comment me if you want me to go back and change pein's name to his real name in the info, okays :D).


	5. part 1, The New Base

(Pein's P.O.V).  
I was standing at the same lake where I always meet with 'him', I stood there for a few seconds then the wind blow softly, "I see you haven't found a new base yet!, send them to check the mountain between the Mist village and the Rain, there's a huge cave in there...and here's how I want it to look when you fix it up!," 'he' said in a deep calm voice, I just stood there looking at the lake. then 'he' lead closer to me then put a peace of paper in my hand, "that's the way the new base is going to look like!." 'he' said sternly then the wind picked up and leafs swirled behind me, I was left alone once again I telerported back to the hotel, where the Akatsuki are living in for the time being, 'well it looks like we'll be moving again and soon!.' I thought to myself sliding the front door to the hotel open, I walked up the stairs to my room witch is room 2, I started hearing noises as I neared my room.

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
it's been four days when the base was attacked, the Akatsuki all are now living in the hotel or inn but for free cause Pein is the leader/kage of the rain village, for some reason Pein has been going off on his own and then coming back late at night, everyday they all would go and search around mountains and cliff sides and other places, Yukina had just came back from searching for a new base but with no luck on finding one it's late in the afternoon, Yukina knocked lightly then opened the door to room number 2 where everyone was, 'I don't know why but leader-sama said after we have finished our search for a new base to all meet up in his room witch is room number 2!.' Yukina thought to herself as she closed the door to room 2, "hey...guys had any luck?." Yukina asked as she bowed to them all then walked over to a free chair and sat down on a chair in between Konan and Hidan.

"no!." they all answer at the same time. "what are we going to do we'll never fine another hideout big enough to fit all of us and new members?." Kisame asked no one in particularly, "we'll fine another cave to use, you just got to know where to look!." Kakuzu said counting his money still not looking up. "well mister smarty pants if your so smart then why haven't you found a new hideout yet huh?." Kisame answered standing up, "well maybe if you had human brains you wouldn't be so bum!." Kakuzu retorted back mocking Kisame and putting his money in his pocket and stood up too, "well maybe if you would stop F***ing money we would probably be in a new base right now!." Kisame mocked/stated back raising his voice, they started fighting then Hidan joined in, while Yukina, Konan, Itachi and Zetsu they all stood back watching, Yukina, Konan, Itachi and Zetsu all had to move from there sets and cuddled into a corner while all hiding behind Konan they watched Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan fighting and trashing the place, "leader-sama isn't going to like this' Konan whispered to Yukina, Zetsu and Itachi, all three of them nodded at Konan. Then pein walked in through the door ducking as a chair was thrown in Pein's direction the chair flew passed Pein's head and went flying into the door of room 1.

Pein looked around the now wrecked room finding Yukina, Konan, Zetsu and Itachi all huddled in a corner, Pein turned back to the three who are strangling each other Kisame has Kakuzu by his neck and Kakuzu has Hidan's neck wrapped in his stitches and Hidan has one of his hands on Kakuzu's neck and the other on Kisame's neck, Pein veined, "ENOUGH!." Pein yelled at the top of his lungs, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame stopped dead in their tracks and they all looked at Pein, "oh f**k off we are busy here!." Hidan cursed at Pein, "I don't care now stop this and clean this room up at once!." Pein yelled at them, Kakuzu let go of Hidan who let Kakuzu go, Kisame let Kakuzu go, all three of them started cleaned up the room, Yukina, Konan, Zetsu and Itachi all left their corner and stood in front of Pein, "okay we'll be sea-" Pein was cut off by Hidan yet again, "just get to the point for f**k-sake!." Hidan interrupted Pein who death glared at Hidan, "well maybe if you would just shut up I will explain what we are doing!, now where was I...ah!...we'll be searching the mountains in between the Mist and Rain village for a cave!, once we've found a big enough cave we'll fix it up then you all will be sent on missions and a lot too!, since we've been working on finding a new base its been about five and half days now!, so there you are tomorrow we'll all go and find a new cave and make it ours!, your all dismissed!." Pein explained sternly then dismissed them all, everyone left to get a well needed sleep.

(Itachi's P.O.V).  
I'm currently siting down near the wall at the small square table with about five or eight chairs around it, I sat there watching everyone do their own thing, Kisame sat there beside me playing with a fork, Kakuzu being three chairs away from me, he was/is counting a wod of money witch he's counted about a billion times over, Zetsu siting at the table as well just across from me talking to himself, Hidan is siting on the floor praying I think, Konan is doing origami to the right of me one chair away from me, we are all waiting for leader-sama and Yukina, my mind started drifting off to Yukina, Hidan stood from his siting precision then walked over and sat on the chair away from Konan, Hidan lay on the table his head in his arms, we all hear a knocked lightly on the door then the door knob turn all attention went to the door and in came Yukina.

'wow she's just so...so gorgeous!. she seems tired/exhausted!.' I thought to myself scanning her body then looked at her face seeing the exhaustion but the beauty in her face/eyes. I watched her carefully as she walked in, "hey...guys had any luck?." Yukina asked as she bowed to us all then walked over to the free chair and sat down on the chair in between Konan and Hidan, we all answered at the same time, "no!." we all said softly, then Kisame said, "what are we going to do we'll never fine another hideout big enough to fit all of us and new members?." Kisame asked no one in particularly, I sat there glaring holes into the table and everyone and again glancing at Yukina who lay her head on her hands like there a bridge, as I was looking at Yukina's eye slowly closing I didn't notice Kisame rise from his set, then a fight started with Kisame and Kakuzu, we all fled from the table but Hidan, Kisame and Kakuzu, they started fighting throwing the small square table then the chairs, me and the others all fled to a corner of the room hiding behind Konan, "leader-sama isn't going to like this' Konan whispered to us, we all nodded watching them messing the room up and throwing stuff around, it wasn't long before the door open to revealed Pein who ducked just in time to miss a flying chair.

Once leader-same explained we all left to our rooms, "hey Itachi!, when are you going to ask Yukina out?." Kisame asked me once we entered our room witch is number 3, I almost fell over when he asked, "why are you so interested?." I asked avoiding the question he asked, "cause I would like to know and maybe help you get her alone!," Kisame answered, 'he'll doom me!.' I thought thinking quickly, "no Kisame don't worry!, I'm sure I'll find away!." I answered emotionless as always, "okay just yell if you would like some help!." Kisame said walking into the bathroom, I sighed in relief, then striped down then pulled up my nighty pants, Kisame walked out of the bathroom, as he walked out I walked in, once I finished brushing my hair and teeth, I left the bathroom Kisame was already in bed I turned off the light and hoped into bed, I lay there thinking about my plan then Yukina kicked my plan out of the way, I tried to shake it off but it didn't work, so sleep took over me.

(Konan's P.O.V).  
Yukina and I went to our room, Yukina hasn't said a word since yesterday when she said good night to me, when Yukina left the bathroom I went in after and did my business then left the bathroom, I walked over to the light switch, "night Yukina!." I said softly, Yukina bow her head to me, I guessed as a good night, Yukina hoped into bed with her back to me, I sighed and flicked the light off, I lay in bed thinking about Yukina I'm truly worried about her, I started tossing and turning for awhile or maybe even hours, I looked at the clock it read 11:52 p.m. I sighed gave up on trying to sleep so I got up and grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and put it on over my nighty gown, I went to the door buttoning up my cloak and opened it, I looked at Yukina before leaving I closed the door and locked it, I went to room Number 2, I sighed I knocked softly two times on room number 2's door, I waited a few minutes before knocking again a little louder, I heard some groans coming from behind the door I then heard a thud, soon the door opened showing a sleepy and slightly angry Pein in a dark orange loose sweat shirt and black sweat shorts with the Akatsuki clouds splattering it.

I blushed lightly but luckily its dark so Pein couldn't see me blush, he looked down at me then sighed, "Konan what are you doing?." Pein asked me softly, Pein is always soft and low toned when I'm the only one with him, "well I wanted to tell you something...if you don't mind...cause I can go back to bed!." I said pausing just to look into his intoxicating eyes I then looked down, "okay!." Pein said softly, as he grabbed my hand softly and lead me into his room, Pein closed the door behind us then walked in front of me and turned to face me, "now what did you want to tell me Konan?." Pein asked now standing in front of me, "Yukina isn't talking the last time she said something to me was yesterday night when she said good night to me, I don't know what is wrong with her!." I explained softly, "hmm...maybe she is just tired that's all!, give her a few days to come around!." Pein answered putting his hand on his chin, "okay I think I'll go now sorry for waking you up Pein-sama!." I said walking to the door, as soon as I said that Pein had me pinned to the wall of his room, my eyes widened as I looked deeply into his eyes, I had butterflies fluttering in my belly as I stared longingly into his ringed eyes, "and where do you think your doing?." Pein asked smirking, before I could replay to Pein's question he crashed his lips onto mine into a passionate kiss Pein soon deepened the kiss. I stood there pinned to the wall by Pein in a little shock not kissing back, when I recovered from my shock I started kissing back, lets just say I didn't get any more sleep since then.

(PeinxKonan's lemon . ).  
[warning danger ahead cover eyes or better yet don't read].

As Pein kissed me roughly and lustily his hands unzipped my cloak and unbuttoned it, Pein slid my cloak down my shoulder until my cloak slid to the floor leaving me in my nighty gown, Pein picked me up bridal style then walked over to his bed not breaking the kiss, 'OMJ!...Pein i-is, kissing me and wanting to have sex with me!.' I screamed in my head, I blushed deeply at my thoughts and when Pein broke the kiss to placed me on the bed, Pein crawled on top of me straddling my hips, Pein kissed me deeply again I kissed back just as deeply, Pein and I parted our lips and looked each other in the eyes, we stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, Pein slowly leaned in closing his eyes and I closed my eyes as Pein leaned in, our lips meet each other we rubbed our lips together, the kiss healed love, passion, longing and lust, we kissed passionately until we both needed to breath, our lips parted again, Pein then kissed me again turning this into a make our session as I felt him lick my bottom lip I gladly parted my lips allowing his tongue to enter my mouth, we had a tongue war witch Pein won of-cause, I tugged on the bottom of Pein's shirt.

Pein parted our lips and slid his shirt off, Pein them crashed his lips back down to mine, soon it heated up more as I ran my hands down Pein's well toned abbs when I got to the rim of his sweat shorts I slid them down to fined 'himself' hard and longing to ram into 'myself', I felt a low moan from Pein in my mouth when I slid 'his self' into my hand to get a feel of 'himself', Pein's 'member' felt long, thick and VERY! hard, I started to please Pein a little, Pein then tock hold of my nighty gown and slid it off my head. Pein's hands that were on my hips slid up my body up to my beasts massaging them and making his way to my back to unclip my bar strap, Pein unclipped my bar then moved his hands back to my breasts I moaned into Peins mouth as his hands went under my bar now loose bra and massaged my breast kissed me lustily, longing and forcefully, Pein removed his hands out from under my unclipped bra to the shoulder straps and slowly slid the traps down my shoulders then down my arms showing my breasts, Pein threw my bra to the floor with my nighty gown, I moaned louder then before as Pein's hands caressed my beasts tightly squeezing them, Pein ran his hands down my sides and to my thighs, Pein moved his hands up and down my thighs, I could feel 'myself' getting wet and throbbing awaiting Pein's 'member to pierce and ram into me, as Pein's mouth left my mouth trailing kisses down my neck.

Pein searched from my soft spot, when Pein hit my soft spot witch in near my collar bone I moaned louder then before witch only grow louder when Pein started sucking, licking, nibbling and kissing my soft spot, I ran my hands up Pein's back going over all his piercing, when I got to his head I ran my fingers through his soft spiky hair as Pein sucked on my neck, I suddenly moaned loudly in surprise when Pein rammed his groin into mine groin, I could feel Pein's hard 'self' behind the cloth from my underwear, Pein left my neck kissing down to my breasts, Pein sucked nibbled and licked my left breast then when to my right doing the same thing that he did to my left breast, I moaned as I ran my hands down Pein's well toned chest again, I then flipped us I seductively kissed Pein on the lips then when down to his neck kissing, sucking and nibbling on his piercing I kissed down to Pein's chest kissing and nibbling.

I then moved to his stomach doing the same kissing, nibbling and sucking, I moved to Pein's pelvis/groin kissed down to 'himself' I kissed up Pein's 'member' slowly, when I got to the tip of his 'member' I licked down the other side, I then kissed and licked Pein's nuts then kissed back up Pein's erect hard 'self', when I got to the tip I licked, kissed, nibbled, then sucked at the tip of Pein's 'member', I hear low groans and moans from Pein, "oh..Konan...stop...teasing me...oh...ahh...ugh!" Pein moaned pleading from me to tack 'himself' in my mouth I grabbed hold of Pein's dick with my hand I started to pump his dick with my hand slowly. I heard moans of pleasure from Pein and him say harder and stop teasing me. I leaned my head down closer to Pein's 'self', I kissed, licked nibbled and sucked on the tip of Pein's 'self' again.

I slid Pein's 'member' in my mouth going until I was gagging and had all of Pein's 'member' in my mouth, I sucked Pein's 'self' fast and hard, I slid my mouth up and down on Pein's 'member' sucking I slid me mouth back down on Pein's 'self' till I was gagging again I gently grazed my teeth on Pein's 'self' as I went up Pein's 'self', I slammed my mouth back down on Pein's 'member' gagging yet again then Pein bucked his hips making 'himself' go farther down my throat I gagged, Pein moaned my name out loud then bucked his hips harder into my mouth making 'himself' go farther down my throat I gagged almost vomiting, as he climax released his semen into my mouth, I swallowed Pein's cum gladly Pein then stopped me by flipping us over so he was on top, "hm...m..my t...turn!" Pein said panting heavily and sweating, Pein then pulled my underwear off throwing them to the floor with my nighty gown and bra, Pein slid his hand over 'myself' witch is really wet, heated and throbbing, Pein tock my mouth with his mouth kissing me roughly as he inserted two finger into 'myself', I moaned louder but was muffled by Pein kissing me.

Pein inserted one more finger into 'myself' and when faster and harder Pein rammed his fingers into me making me moaned louder then before, "PEIN!." I screamed/moaned out in pleasure as I climaxed on Pein's hand, Pein parted our lips and licked his fingers seductively, I was panting heavily and sweating, Pein then repositioned himself, I spread my legs opening 'myself' up to make it easier for Pein to slammed 'himself' into me, Pein smirked then kissed me I could taste my cum on Pein's lips its was a bitter taste, Pein then slammed his hips to mine inserting himself into 'myself' I gasped and moaned louder as Pein rocked his hips into mine harder and fast, Pein then pulled out just so the tip was still in me Pein thrusted himself back into me going deeper and harder, I could feel the tip of Pein's 'self' hit my womb and I could feel 'himself' sliding in and out of me I could feel 'himself' grinding along the walls in 'myself'.

I could even felt his semen squirting into me, "P...Pein!...ooohhhh!...uuughhh!...P-p-Pein!...ahhh!...oohh! HARDER!" I moaned as Pein did as I wished and thrusted even beeper into me and harder, I could feel half of Pein's 'self' enter my womb, Pein then started rocking his hips with mind in a rhythm, I moaned and wrapped my legs around Pein's waist making him go even deeper and I wrapped my arms around Pein's neck to hold on, "oh...p-p-Pein har-der!." I yelled out in pleasure as I moaned, Pein thrusted into me, "oh...KONAN!." Pein yelled out as he thrusted deeper into me releasing his cum into me.

"oh!...PEIN!, ahhh!." I screamed as we both came, Pein didn't stop there he slammed back into me and thrusted into me about seven more times before he pulled out then fell beside me and pulled me into him we were panting heavily and sweating, I gladly lay there on Pein's chest for half an hour then all of a sudden Pein told me to stand on my fours, I sat up turned to stand on my fours Pein sat up and moved so he was behind me, I felt Pein's hands run from my shoulders going down running along my body, I moaned at his touch, Pein then slide his hands down my hips along my thighs then back up to my butt then Pein slid along my butt crack sliding down to 'myself', then Pein rubbed his hand on 'myself', I moaned as Pein rubbed harder on 'myself', I could feel my lubrication starting to leek out of 'myself', Pein then whipped up my lubrication with his tongue then drizzled it onto my bum hole, I moaned then Pein put his hands on my hips and I felt 'himself' slid into my butt I moaned loudly, Pein's hands run up my body to rest on my shoulders Pein gripped my shoulders then pumped himself in and out of me.

Pein thrusted into my butt a few times, I moaned "harder!...ahh!..ugh!.. P-p-Pein! ahhh!." I moaned as Pein thrusted into me going a lot harder and deeper. I could feel Pein's hard dick encase my tight butt and sliding in and out, before Pein could climax into my butt he pulled out and slammed 'himself' into me, I moaned louder at the sudden hole changed, Pein thrusted in almost making me collapse into the bed, I could fell Pein's 'self' pumping in and out of me releasing his cum into me, my lubrication and Pein's cum was dripping out of ;myself' and encasing Pein's rock hard 'self', suddenly Pein crossed his arms over my bear chest and pulled me backwards, so I was lying on top of him, I moaned louder when I slammed down on Pein's 'self' making 'himself' go even deeper then before when Pein pulled me backwards and lost my balance and fell onto Pein's chest.

Pein's hands caressed my boobs squeezing them tightly, as Pein pumped into me with 'himself', I could feel myself climax I screamed Pein's name as I climaxed all over his dick and on the bed sheets, but Pein didn't stop he continued to pump into me harder, deeper and faster, Pein thrusted into me a few times squirting his cum into me as he pumped into me with all his force, Pein and I were panting heavily and had sweat dripping of off us, Pein flipped us I was now lying on the sheets and Pein was lying on top of me pumping harder.

Pein went faster, deeper and as hard as he could, Pein screamed out my name as he climaxed into me, Pein pulled out with a trail of lubrication and cum mixed together, I thought Pein was done I was about to get up when Pein thrusted back into me ramming all his semen and my lubrication back and all the way through my womb I screamed Pein's name, Pein wiggled 'himself' inside of me I moaned, Pein pulled out and lay me on top of him holding me, I could feel all Pein's cum running back down to the entrance of myself', I squeezed my legs shut and contracted 'myself' muscles making 'myself' beet (you know what I mean ladies/women) to try and stop Pein's cum from leaking out of me, I gave up as I felt Pein's semen and my lubrication seep out of 'myself'. Pein hugged me tightly then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I lay in bed I couldn't sleep at all, I knew Konan had left the room I heard her get out of bed and open the door I even heard her lock the door, I turned my head and looked a the clock it read 2:01 a.m., I sighed getting out of bed Cherry was in a deep sleep and dreaming cause she was twitching slightly, I smiled an giggled lightly at her as she twitched her back leg, I made my way to the window I opened the window, I grabbed hold on the out side of the window and then flanged myself out and flipped, I landed softly on my feet on the roof of the hotel or inn. I sat down on the tiled roof. I wrapped my arms around my knees pulled them to my chest, and sat my head on my knees as I looked over the rain village, 'why do I feel so depressed, lonely and why do I feel like killing myself?.' I asked myself, as I gazed at the sky the moon shown dimly and the stars filled the dark sky.

I lay back and gazed up at the beautiful sky above me, "Yukina what are you doing out here at this time of the morning!." said a emotionless voice, jumped slightly and turned my head to the side, to see Itachi looking at me softly, I just shrugged and lay back down looking at the stary sky once again, I heard Itachi sigh then I heard his foot steps come closer, the net thing I knew Itachi was lying next to me looking at the sky too, we lay there for ours until the sun started to rise, I stood up and so did Itachi, I bowed at Itachi then walked over to a part of the roof Itachi watched me curiously and carefully, I turned body and bowed my head again then back flipped off the door shooting myself back through the open window, I shut the window then turned around to walk to the bedroom, I froze when I released I was still in my nighty gown, I blushed a deep red knowing Itachi saw me in my nighty gown, 'gah... I need to get a new nighty like some pjs or something!.' I thought to myself, I sighed and walked into the bedroom and looked at the clock it read 5:59 a.m., I grabbed my normal ninja outfit and a grey towel, I walked to the bathroom opened the door and walked in I turned on the water and set it so it was warm.

I then stripped down and hoped in, I stood in the shower for a while then cleaned my hair and scrubbed my body down then I got out and turned off the water, I dried myself off and changed into my ninja outfit, I walked out of the bathroom, into the living room then into the kitchen, I grabbed some of our left leftovers from the other day, I heated it up then walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs at the square table, I started eating, I didn't really want to eat but I forced myself to eat, once I finished eating I when to the kitchen and washed the plate and fork, I walked back into the living room then into the bedroom, I sighed and sat on the bed, I looked at the clock it was 7:00 a.m. 'ugh I want to go find our new base!, I want to get back to work!, Konan and her paranoia is annoying I can't get out of the room and I done want to use the window!, I want to train...UGH!... I want to go all this things but I can't .!.' I thought to myself and lay back on the bed, then Zetsu came through the floor, "come on Yukina!...we are all waiting down stairs for you!." Zetsu's black side said angrily then his white side said softly.

I jumped slightly and sat up and looked at Zetsu who is sticking out of the floor, I stood up and bowed, "I would gladly come down but the door is locked Zetsu-san!." I answered softly, as I walked over to the door and jiggled the door knob witch was still locked, I turned my head to see Zetsu watching me "okay!" said Zetsus light side, "we'll go and get Konan!." Zetsu's dark side grumbled I bowed at Zetsu who was disappearing back through the floor, Cherry came bounding our of the bed room, "Yukina may I have some thing to eat before we go please...oh please!." Cherry asked begging as if I wouldn't get anything for her, I giggled and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a carrot and cut is in to small squires I set them down, Cherry eat fast cause she knew we'd be leaving soon, I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my cloak and hat, (sorry people I forgot about the hats, my apology -_-').

Cherry finished her food and just in time too cause the door unlocked I picked Cherry up and put her on my shoulder, I walked into the living room, the door opened to reviled Konan, "heh... sorry Yukina I didn't meant to lock you in here!." Konan said sheepishly scratching the back of her head, "its okay Konan!." I said ever so quietly, Konan shut the door and went to get ready, I left still feeling depressed, I made my way down the stairs, I walked out of the hotel to see everyone standing around waiting for me and Konan.

The end of chapter 5 [part 1].Review comment and follow please.  
[part 2] will be coming out soon.


	6. part 2, The New Base Construction

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
Yukina walked over to Kisame who was next to Itachi, Yukina stayed quiet not wanting to talk to anyone, Hidan could feel that Yukina wanted some space. Hidan knew when Yukina didn't want to talk, Hidan found out the hard way the day before they were to leave Yukina had a spike of depression and didn't want to talk or be around him, Hidan asked countless times what was wrong with her all he got was a depressed upset and sad look from her then she bursted and yelled at him to leave her alone Hidan just stayed away but kept a close eye on her and by the end of the day she apologized and hugged him then started crying, but this time to Hidan could tell Yukina was even more depressed and upset.

Hidan glanced at Yukina who has her head down staring at the ground with a depressed look. Hidan was worried but did nothing he just kept glancing over at her, then Konan came out of the hotel, Pein straitened from leaning on the hotel wall and cleared his throat, "*uhm* okay now that we are all here, when we get there everyone is to look separately around the mountains and when you find a cave that's big enough use the communication jutsu then wait at the entrance so we can regroup okay!...any questions?...no good lets go!." Pein ordered sternly then jumped off landing on the roof tops and continued to run and jump along the roof tops of the rain village everyone followed suit Cherry grow to the size of a normal dog and bounded from roof top to roof top keeping perfect pace with Yukina.

Hidan glanced back at Yukina then looked ahead. Yukina's hair was dancing between her normal red orange tinted hair to pure black the same with her eye's, no body noticed cause Yukina was trailing behind everyone as they followed Pein through the rain village, once out of the rain village Pein took to the trees launching himself from tree branch to tree branch, Cherry noticed Yukina's hair switching to black then back to red, 'Yukina what's wrong with your hair its switching between your normal hair color to pure black!." Cherry whispered to Yukina as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch, Yukina grabbed her hair and looked at it in shock as it changed to black then back to her normal color, Yukina gasped quietly 'I-I-I d-don't know Cherry!." Yukina answered in a whisper Cherry as they continued following the others, we neared the mountain Pein singled with his hand to separate and go looking for that cave their real leader told Pein to look for, the group leaped away from each other separating and going in different directions, Yukina ran fastly along the ground with Cherry beside her (you know how they run in Naruto with their arms behind them), Yukina then jumped from the ground to the trees with Cherry beside her, Yukina hear close voices so she grabbed a tree branch with her hand and swung up onto it to stop and hid behind the tree Yukina had swung on Cherry followed Yukina but she back flipped on to the branch that Yukina is currently on, Yukina crouched down as she could hear the voices, "the Akatsuki seem to be moving out of the rain, they have all split up into a one person instead of two together to look for something or their doing something!, what do you want us to do leader?." Yukina hear a unfamiliar male voice explain to his leader, 'Cherry you know what to do!." Yukina whispered to the Cherry red bunny who nodded then bounded on to the ground and shrunk to the size of a grain of sand Cherry sneaked over to the unknown group that have been spying on the Akatsuki, "well its simple we'll go and kill one at a time or better yet capture them and turn them in for the money!." the leader explained, "and we have our secret weapon bring her out!." the leader called then Yukina heard growling noises, crashing noises chains clacking together and sounds of huge jaw snapping shut the men saying woah and wow, "wow she beautiful, where did you find such a magnificent creature sir?." a male ninja said stretching out his hand at the big creature, "stay away from her, I found her in a cave near the sand village and I can tell you she wasn't easy to capture!" the leader gloated.

Yukina slowly sneaked her head around the tree she was hiding behind only to see a huge white wolf with greeny blue mixed eyes, she has charkra chains all over her tied to trees and to the ground, the huge white wolf paused and looked straight at me with her beautiful greeny blue mixed eyes we made eye contact until she howled everyone around her blocked their ears, Yukina even had to block her ears, Yukina hid back behind the tree and heard one of the ninja say shut up, then there was this electric sound and the howling changed into a yelp, "there that will teach you for howling!." leader said mockingly, "but sir how are you going to get her to attack the Akatsuki?." one of the ninja asked, "its easy I'll force her to but using this and one of my jutsus, my jutsu controls her and this its to stop her from trying to break the jutsu!." the leader explained, Yukina looked around the tree again to see him walking over the huge wolf with a collar in his hands, she growled threateningly at him and her hackles raised and she opened her mouth showing her large fangs, the leader ordered one of his men to electrify her his man did as he was order to do the huge wolf yelped, then the leader walked over to her and clipped the collar with a charkra tag and a sealing tag around her neck, "there now for the jutsu!." said the leader as he stepped back and did a few hand signs then walked up to the huge wolf and placed his two fingers on her forehead, the huge wolf went limp, "remove the charkra chains!." the leader ordered sternly, all his men started removing the charkra chains from the trees ground and the white wolf, the huge wolf then stood up fully I was shocked she was almost as big as Enki, the huge wolf looked at Yukina.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I watched as the huge wolf turned her head in my direction, when I made eye contact she looked out of it, then suddenly the huge wolf charged at me mouth open, I gasped and jumped away to another tree only to flip out of the way, as the huge wolf crashed into the tree I jumped on, I thought quickly as I ran from the huge wolf, "Cherry go warn the other's!." I said to Cherry as I ran with her beside me Cherry nodded at me then speeded off growing into the size of a dog, I jumped but failed to get out of the way I ended up inside the wolfs mouth alive still, then the wolf opened her mouth letting me fall out onto the ground, "well well looky what we have here a Akatsuki member too!." one of the ninja said cockily, I then stood up and did a few hand signs, "SUMMONING JUTSU!." I yelled and bit my thumb and pressed my hand to the ground the a poof of smoke arose from where I summoned Enki, the smoke cleared, "Yukina why do you summon me?." Enki asked looking on top of his head with out moving his head just his eyes, "well why don't you tack a look around hun!." I answered sarcastically, Enki looked around but then his eye landed on the huge white wolf, "WOW! she's beautiful!." Enki said, I was quite surprised to see Enki flirting with a female wolf, "Enki really -_-'!." I sweat dropped and face palmed, "can you stop and tack care of her while I kill those enemies?." I asked as I jumped off of Enki's head, "with pleasure!." Enki said as moved his eyebrows up and down, I rolled my eyes and did some hand signs, "water style, water flame jutsu!." I said as I finished the hand sings, suddenly water mixed with fire formed in mid air the shot out at lightning speed, I jumped out of the way when Enki came flying at me, "wow she is strong!." Enki said as he stood, "becareful Enki I don't want you to get hurt or killed!." I said worriedly as I started doing more hand signs, "fire style, fire phoenix clove!." I said, I sucked in a huge breath then put my two finger in front of my mouth and blow out as I blow out a large amount of flames came out on my mouth forming into a huge fire eagle, the flame eagle flow over breathing spikes like ice spikes but it's fire instead the fire spikes stay together like ice spikes the fire spikes will go into you with out shattering into small fire shards. I sighed and looked over to Enki seeing see the white wolf had him but the neck, I started doing hand signs again but much faster, "Ice style, Ice spike!." I said quickly then ice started forming into a huge spike of ice it when flying at the huge wolf, the ice spike lodged its self in the huge white wolfs neck, she yelped letting Enki go. Enki jumped and landed beside me, "wow she is really skilled and mean for such a small female wolf, thanks Yukina!." Enki said panting slightly, I bowed my head as in your welcome, the huge wolf gave up on trying to get the ice spike out of her neck she looked at use I could see pain and a lot to, 'hmm must be the jutsu she's under!.' I thought to myself wondering where the leader is, Enki growled and so did she Enki then lunged at her and she did the same but this time Enki was winning, I sighed but ducked as kunai flying above my head.

I did some more hand signs, "water style, water blade!," I said then suddenly water bubbles started pooping out of the ground soon this huge blade was in front of me the water blade turned into ice and went flying around slicing heads off arms legs and cutting them in half and splitting them into two. I looked around the mini battle field seeing all the dead bodies and blood splattering the grass and burnt trees and craters, I turned around fast when I heard struggling whimpering and yelping, Enki had pinned the white wolf to the ground and was about to kill her I was about to yell at Enki not to kill her but I stopped when suddenly a black figure appeared and hurled Enki off of the white wolf in my direction, I jumped out of the way Enki skidded to a stop on his side, Enki rolled onto his stomach then stood up I jumped onto his head, "are you okay Enki?." I asked as I sat on his head and looked over to the white wolf and the stranger who was tacking the collar off and breaking the jutsu as well as tacking out the ice spike, "yeah I guess, the stranger over there is strong how on earth did he do that he threw me and I'm huge I'm even bigger then that wolf but he threw me, I can't believe it!." Enki said shocked as we watched the man tend to the wolf, then suddenly the stranger disappeared and the huge wolf stood up shacked then started moving towards us Enki go into a defensive stance, "Enki relax she doesn't look like she will attack us!.' I whispered into Enki's ear, "yes Yukina but I'm not letting my guard down!.' Enki argued back whispering, "there there Enki and Yukina I mean you no harm!," a soft yet farm angel like voice said in front of us Enki jumped a little I felt it through my feet, I looked up to meet eye with the huge female wolf, "Yukina no one must know I can talk and my eye color cause many know about my voice and eye color, to you both I'm just a wolf okay, I don't want to be used as a weapon so many people have us me, you may see me again if we bump into each otherrrr!." the female wolf explained calmly then her voice faded away she disappeared before I or Enki could say anything, "WOW!, her voice was magical just like an angel, I wonder what her name was!." Enki stated in a fan-boy way, I rolled my eyes then the Akatsuki come out of the trees, I blushed and hid behind Enki's ear, "Yukina why are you hiding behind ugh what's his names ear?." Dad called out as they approached, my hair changed color when I got into the battle with the rouge ninja, "n-no r-reason Dad!." I stuttered and left Enki's ear, "Yukina did you do all this?." asked Kisame in a surprised voice, "y-yes Kisame-kun!." I stuttered a bit then looked around at all the bodies getting depressed, that I killed all those ninja, I tried to shake it off cause I couldn't run to my room hid and cry cause it kinda got blown up, Enki lowered his head and I hoped off onto the ground and bowed to everyone, Dad walked up to me with Cherry beside him and put his hand on my head and Cherry licked my hand then nuzzled me, "you did a great job cupcake!, I'm so proud of you!." Dad said his voice full of proudness and happiness, I smiled at Dad, "thank you Daddy, I'm glad I've made you proud!." I said then hugged Dad who of-course hugged back, Dad pulled out of the hug. I turned to Enki how looked tired, "you may go now Enki thank you for the help!. I said softly and bowed, Enki chuckled, "you shouldn't bow to me Yukina it's me who should be bowing to you!." Enki stated then bowed to me and before I could object, there was a hug poof of smoke, I scaled a little, I turned to Dad and walked to his side, Dad looked at me and nodded I nodded back we both walked to the others, I noticed something, "umm, l-l-leader-sama, where is Konan?" I asked softly bowing a little, "Konan is waiting at our new base, okay now that we are finished here lets go to Konan who is waiting patently!." leader-sama explained sternly, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry leader-sama!." I said ashamed for delaying us from getting to Konan and the new hideout, "no need to apologies you did a marvelous job here, lets go!." leader-sama waved his hand shoving my apologia out the window and order us to move out.

Leader-sama jumped into the trees heading north we all followed suit and jumped off at full speed following leader-sama. about half an hour passed we finally made it to Konan she was siting on a rock next to the entrance of the new hideout waiting for us, we all walked out of the forest, Konan stood up with a emotionless face, Konan only shows emotions when she is alone in a room with me, when we are all together we all keep a emotionless face, I do the same but Dad keeps hugging me when I do something like back there, "okay lets tack a look inside shall we!," Kakuzu said scanning the entrance with those green eyes of his, "lets go everyone!." leader-sama order sternly and walked in everyone followed leader-sama, we all entered the cave, "its too f**ing dark in here, I want some f**ing light right f**ing now!." Dad swore everyone groaned except for me, as we walked there was a constantly an 'ouch' here or 'ow' there from them tripping on a rock or stubbing their toes, I sighed the funny thing was that we were kind still near the entrance I could see fine, "everyone I'm doing a jutsu for light okay!." I said clearly on one noticed what I said I sighed then stopped and started doing hand sings "fire style!," everyone looked at me as if I was crazy,"Yukina what are you doing?." leader-sama asked sternly, "fire!." everyone started yelling at me to stop, "light!." I said calmly then suddenly fire started to form above our heads, everyone sighed, "Yukina tell us next time your doing a jutsu!." Kisame stated sighing, "b-but Kisame-kun I did I said I'm doing a jutsu for light no one answered so I did my jutsu!." I stated matter-of-factly to Kisame, "enough bickering lets spread out you can chose who you want to go with, now move it!." leader-sama ordered sternly, everyone except leader and Itachi said that they will go with me.

I sighed, "no everyone you can't go with Yukina, fine I'll chose for you can all go with your partners, Kisame you can go with Yukina, there it's settled!." leader-sama ordered sternly, everyone except leader and Itachi 'awed' leader glared at them all, "I can make fire light bubbles for everyone like mine!." I suggested pointing at the bubble of fire floating above my head, "yayay I want one!." everyone said at the same time except leader and Itachi, "I don't need one, but thank you anyway Yukina!." Itachi started emotionless, I nodded to him, "I'll need one for Konan and Itachi you don't need a partner you are going on your own oh what you can tack Cherry with you she's good company!." leader-sama stated in a monotone voice Itachi's eye twitched a little but he nodded anyway, "go on Cherry!," I said softly Cherry nodded and bounced towards Itachi who was now walked off with Cherry by his side leaving us all behind, "yes leader-sama!." I said bowing my head, "fire style, fire light's!." I said calmly then suddenly six light fire bubbles formed in the air above everyone's heads, "now move!." leader-sama ordered sternly, Kisame and I when left to find a huge area we looked around and saw a tunnel we walked in only to come to a dead end we looked around the smaller area then we saw another tunnel we walked down it seeing about five other tunnels we looked in all five of them but came to dead ends then we came to a dead end we turned around and walked back down the tunnel we came back to the smaller area then back into the bigger area we when out the way we came in from the left we turned the corner coming out of the main area we came to the tunnel we started in that leads two ways one way leads to the exit and the other was leads to god know where. We started walking straight ahead where everyone went.

As we were walking Kisame started a conversation about Abilities and Kekki Genkki, "Yukina I've been meaning to ask you something since that mission you and I went on!." Kisame paused and looked at me, "witch mission was that Kisame-kun?." I asked softly, "you know the mission when you and I had to go and wipe out a group that knew to much about us!." Kisame explained, "oh yeah that one, so what did you want to ask Kisame-kun?." I asked Kisame softly remembering that day. "well I was fighting that guy with the huge sword I glanced at you to see if you needed help and I noticed your eye changed color, do you have a Kekki Genkki?." Kisame explained curiously as we walked down the tunnel, "yes I do have a Kekki Genkki Kisame-kun!." I said calmly as I looked around, "witch Kekki Genkki the Rinnegan Sharingan or Byakugan?." Kisame asked looking at me with more curiosity then before, "I have all three including the Mangyeko!." Kisame's jaw dropped to the floor, "r-really WOW how did you get a-all three including the M-Mangyeko?." Kisame stutter in shock and amazement. I shut his mouth with my index finger I giggled, "that's just it I don't know I have no idea how I awakened the Rinnegan Sharingan and the Byakugan at the age of 6, I thought it was normal to have all three but I think not now that I've seen leader-sama's Rinnegan and Itachi's Sharingan!." I explained softly to Kisame who nodded his head when I looked at him, "wow that's amazing, dose anyone know about your Kekki Genkki?." Kisame asked curiously as we walked on side by side. "hmm, Dad me and you now!." I answered scanning my brain to find who knows and who doesn't, Kisame nodded, it was silent between us as we walked then Kisame brought up Cherry so I explained how I got her and how I fix her up. we turned a corner going into another tunnel that went left again as we turned the corner Kisame ran right into a huge spider he flipped out and jumped back almost knocking me over cause I was right behind him cause the tunnel was compact so we had to go in one by one I grabbed on to Kisame's cloak to stop me from falling, once I steadied myself. I grabbed Kisame by the shoulders cause Kisame is to tall and pulled myself up so I could see why Kisame jumped back I sat hanging off Kisame shoulders to see a lot of huge spiders, "wow there huge!." Kisame said backing up, the spiders started moving towards us Kisame started moving faster backwards.

(Kisame's P.O.V).  
I backed up as the huge ass spiders moved forward, "hey Yukina you couldn't do a fire ball jutsu could you?." I asked my eye darted at all the spiders moving closer and closer, "I could but if there is a dead end it would surely back fire or if this part of the cave can't tack it will collapse on us or it will blow a hole in the wall!." Yukina explained softly next to my ear, I glanced at her with out moving my head, "when did you climb onto my shoulders?." I asked curiously as I averted my gaze back to the spiders, Yukina giggled "when you jumped back and almost knocked me over and I couldn't see over or around you so I climbed no to your shoulders!." Yukina explained softly as I kept backing up, "now what do we do about this spiders, what about water?" I asked, "if one of us use water we would flood the cave and drown everyone cause they wont be able to get out of the cave in time to get air and they may be crushed on impact to the cave wall!." Yukina explained softly again, "well do you have any bright ideas?." I asked turning my head to look at Yukina, "a matter fact I do, now put me in front!." Yukina said softly and kindly asked for me to crouch down, I crouched down Yukina flipped from my shoulders and landed on her feet. Yukina started doing hands signs so fast I couldn't even keep up with them, "water style, water flower jutsu!." Yukina said I've seen this jutsu, suddenly water started rising out of the ground they turned into flowers and started spinning rapidly, Yukina did the ram sign with her left hand, the water flowers turned into ice. Yukina shot out her hand and directed them with her hand moving it every now and again, I watched as the ice flowers cut through the spiders like they were made of paper spider goo was going everywhere some came flying at em I ducked only to have goo fly right into my face, 'YUCK YUCK YUCKY!.' I screamed in my head as I whipped it off I smelt something I started sniffing around I lifted up my hand the hand I wiped the blood off stank like nothing before I scaled at my hand the looked at Yukina how was just standing there concentrating then Yukina started walking I followed Yukina who was now covered in stinky spider blood, we continued on for awhile till we came to a dead end Yukina's stopped her jutsu after killing the last spider.

Yukina turned around I jumped back and blocked my nose, "wow Yukina your covers from head to toe in stinky spider blood!." I said trying not to hurt her feelings, Yukina smile and walked closer to me I watch her closely causeries as to what she was going to go, Yukina was now standing right in front of me she hugged my eye twitched, Yukina then grabbed my shoulders and jumped over me I turned around, to see Yukina doing a flip and landed on her feet and ran off, "YUKINA YOUR SO DEAD!." I yelled chasing after the now laughing girl in front of me, we ran out of the tunnel we were in, I was catching up to Yukina but when Yukina turned the corner, I turned the corner but stopped just in time to not fall onto Yukina and Itachi I glanced at Cherry who glanced back at me, she started squeaking, Yukina was straddling Itachi, I bursted out laughing I lost my balance and fell over. Yukina's face was as red as a rose, Itachi's eyes were wide open.

(Itachi's P.O.V).  
after Cherry and I finished checking one of the tunnels that had a lot of tunnels that lead to small area's. We were walking in silence and in darkness, but I can see just fine as well walked back down the tunnel that lead to the entrance as we were about to pass a tunnel I hear giggling then suddenly Yukina came sprinting around the corner, I tried to counter act it but I was too slow and Yukina ran right into me. Yukina hit me that hard I fell over and she fell on top of me and to make it worse Yukina was straddling my hips and she landed right on my groin, Kisame soon came running around the corner but stopped just in time not to fall on top of us so yeah I sweat dropped with a blank face until Yukina sat up, my eyes widened cause when she sat up she moved forward and basically rubbed 'myself' with 'herself', Yukina's face turned red as a rose when Yukina realized what was going on with 'myself'. Kisame started laughing and Cherry started squeaking. I tried to stop 'myself' from going hard but Yukina didn't help at all, 'thank god Kisame and Cherry can't see why Yukian's blushing so badly and my eyes wide open' I thought as Yukina got put but she put her hands on my chest we both made eye contact, Yukina stood up blushing like crazy she but then Yukina offered me her hand, I was surprised that Yukina offered to help me up even after running into me and falling on top of me I took Yukina's hand she helped me up.  
I then looked at Kisame who had Kisame gotten up and stopped laughing along with Cherry Kisame was just standing there watching us, yeah a little creepy, I turned my gaze back to the cherry red Yukina in front of me, "I'll clean us up!" Yukina said softly then started going hand sings, "water style, water bowl prison!." Yukina said as she finished the hand sings the suddenly three bubbles of water came rising at our feet and engulfed us and it sucked what ever was on Yukina Kisame and me, then the water disappeared leaving us dry and clean like nothing happened, Yukina then bowed at me and backed away then stopped next to Kisame, "that was so funny Itachi you should have seen your face, haha!." Kisame laughed I glared at him, "well lets continue searching the cave!." Kisame said quickly then grabbed Yukina by the hand and ran off behind me, I shrugged my shoulders and walked on turning right into a tunnel.

(Hidan's P.O.V).  
I walked along side with Kakuzu how was counting his fucken money, I rolled my eye, "this is totally fucked we've been walking for fucking hours, can we tack a fucken brake not to mention the long ass fucked journey here!." I cursed and rumbled on, "Hidan would you stop we have orders to search the cave out so shut your dame mouth already!." Kakuzu said angrily as we walked, Kakuzu continued to count the wod of money in his hand as we walked, I sighed, "Kakuzu this is fucked it feels like we are just walking and walking like we ain't getting anywhere!." I cursed as we walked earning a grunt of annoyance from Kakuzu we were coming to a dead end, "would you shut!-" Kakuzu was cut off when we fell down a hole, we were sliding down a tunnel that lead to Jashinisn (I think its spelt like that) knows where we then landed in a area not very big but not that small, I stood up along with Kakuzu we both looked around we saw a huge ass white think lying down with blood dripping from hugs ass wounds, "hey look Hidan there's an entrance!." Kakuzu said angrily like, pointing with his wod of money, I glanced over to the entrance then looked back a the huge white thing that moved and turned to look at us it turns out it's huge ass fucking wolf, I nudged Kakuzu with my elbow but he just whacked my elbow, the huge fucking wolf started growling at us then stood up, Kakuzu looked at the wolf.

"well looks like we better kill it!." Kakuzu said calmly, "wow look how long those fucken teeth are!." I cursed scanning the hugs fucken wolfs fangs are, the wolf turned and moved side ways, "hey look its a female means she doesn't have a penis!." I pointed out a fact out loud, she growled deeper, Kakuzu face palmed, "you want to know something Hidan?." Kakuzu asked, "yeah what?." I asked, "you are so fucken stupid!," Kakuzu cursed, "hey stop stealing my line fuck-whit!." I curses at Kakuzu, as we were arguing I glanced over a the wolf she grabbed something with her mouth left the cave, "she left with out a fight or anything!." I said in aww, Kakuzu shook his head, "she obviously couldn't stand your voice!." Kakuzu stated then walked off to look around, "hey, go fuck yourself Kakuzu I'm sure she left cause of you!." I cursed at Kakuzu as I caught up to him we looked around and found some fucken stairs, "some how I think we aren't the first in this cave!." Kakuzu stated the obvious, we came back to the main tunnel, 'Kakuzu and Hidan come back to the entrance, we have finished checking out the cave time to fix it up!' I heard leader-sama inside my head, "ugh well lets go fucking back shale we!." I stated, Kakuzu just started walking off I caught up with him, "what's up with you money f***er!." I cursed as I followed the money f***er (sorry for all the cursing but that's how Hidan is).

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
Me and Kisame made our way back to the entrance we ran into leader-sama and Konan as we all got the message to go to the entrance, once leader-sama Konan me and Kisame-kun made it to the entrance we waited for the others, "Yukina and Konan you two can go and buy paint different colors furniture like beds kitchen stuff and all the things we need, food, drink and clothing here is a list of our sizes, once Itachi and Cherry come out you can tack Cherry with you so you can bring the stuff back on Cherry, shop at the leaf it will tack you about four to five days to get back, as for the insides we'll fix it up you just get the living stuff, as for the bill this should pay for it!." leader-sama explained sternly as we waited and gave us a list with everyone's size of clothing and their names next to the sizes and gave us a load of money, Itachi appeared in the entrance with Cherry, "ah Itachi perfect timing now you two can go!." leader-sama greeted then waved his hand at us, we nodded, "Cherry come!." I said softly, Cherry ran up to me and stopped by my side, Konan nodded at leader-sama then jumped into the trees I bowed then followed suit Cherry followed me, as we jumped for tree to tree "this is going to tack awhile so we'll stop late afternoon to set up camp cause we wont make it there for two days!." Konan said as we jumped from tree to tree, as we were jumping I saw a glimpse of white I looked back but it was gone I averted my gaze back to the trees in front of me, 'did you see that Yukina?.' Cherry whispered beside me as we jumped through the trees, I nodded at her Konan was in front of us, I speeded up so I was beside her, 'Konan Cherry and I saw a glimpse of white then it was gone and I can't scents anything!." I whispered to Konan who nodded and then suddenly a hole heap of small paper butterflies came flying out of Konan's cloak, when Konan finished what ever she was doing her cloak turned back to normal and the butterflies scattered disappearing out of sight.

"lets pick up our pace!." Konan said then speeded up as did me and Cherry, (time skip to camp).  
Me and Konan set up camp, "oh that's just great we didn't bring a tent or a sleeping bag!." Konan said going though her bag, Konan sighed "oh well we can sleep on our cloaks, anyway lets set camp and get some food!." Konan said then stood up as I left to get the fire wood with Cherry while Konan went to find some food, as I picked the wood up it reminded me of when I had to go out into the snow for the cottage and my master. I shivered just thinking about it Cherry and I started heading back to camp, Cherry had a twig in her mouth trying to help me, I giggled at that we made it back to camp, "Cherry you'll have to eat grass!." I said softly, Cherry nodded then hoped away to eat some grass, I started to make the fire place once I made the fire place I started seating up the wood and twigs, I finished setting the wood up, Konan came back with two fish gutted scaled and de fined and has sticks sticking out of their mouths and tails, I lit the fire with a fire jutsu then Konan and I cooked the fish we talked about random things till the fish was done we eat, we moved away from the fire but not to far then lay down on our cloaks and when to sleep. (sorry time skip to the leaf village).

Konan and I were walking to the leaf witch was just ahead we bumped our cloaks and hats then did a jutsu to change our appearance.  
Konan changed her hair grow longer Konan's hair was now a bright blond color, Konan changed her clothing she was now wearing a pale blue t-shirt that has a V shaped cut at the front that showed cleavage, with a thigh height black skirt and blue sandals.  
I changed my hair grow a little longer and turned a bright but slightly dark purple (there are pics but I don't thing they will show on this site) I was were a light brown sleeveless shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, with a thigh height black pair of shorts and brown thongs. We looked totally different, we neared the village gate's, I used a jutsu and turned Cherry into a huge brown wolf with a white collar with heart dangling off the collar, but has a white collar with a heart on it. We entered the village, "may we help you lady's!." said a guy with spike blue and black hair as he walked up us with a another guy with brown hair, (it's Kotetsu and Tzumo) "we just need supplies that's all!." Konan said softly with a small smile on her face, "okay lady's have a nice day!." the one with the drown hair said kindly, we nodded then continued on.(a hour later).  
Me and Konan just walked out of the furniture shop we finished the getting the paints now all we need was flooring, kitchen stuff, clothing and food, Cherry grow huge then lay at the entrance of the shop that has furniture, "could you please secure the furniture to our bunny!." Konan said kindly to the men that had our furniture, their mouths were wide open, "yes ma'am!." one of the men said they started tying the furniture to Cherry. I walked over to Cherry, 'when they finish tying the furniture to you come and find us we'll be in a store where you get kitchen stuff, now be a good girl for them!." I whispered then I said out loud and petted Cherry nodded, I walked off with Konan to a store that sold kitchen supplies. We walked around for awhile looking then we spotted the store we were looking for, (time skip, afternoon back at camp).

Me and Konan finished getting all the supplies we are now back at camp we made some dinner and talk about getting back to the new hide out, we said good nigh, I lay down on my Akatsuki cloak with my arms behind my head and gazed up at the night sky covered in sparkling stars. I slowly fell in to a light slumber.  
(mean while back at the hide out).

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
Itachi was clearing rocks out with Kisame in the hallways by touch light, Kakuzu and Hidan were cleaning out another area where the kitchen was to be by touch light as well, Zetsu was on watch keeping a check on the soundings for enemies. Pein was checking out the other entrance where Kakuzu and Hidan found the huge white wolf, "OUCH! Kakuzu you fucken dropped the huge ass rock on my fucken foot!." Hidan yelled at Kakuzu who chuckled and lifted the huge rock off of Hidan's foot, Hidan glared daggers at Kakuzu, "you'll live!." Kakuzu said then walked out of the kitchen area to hallways then to the entrance with the huge rock then walked back to the kitchen area as Kakuzu walked back into the now kitchen part of there cave, Itachi was walking to the entrance, Pein came through the entrance and called them all, "everyone come!." Pein ordered sternly, Itachi threw the rock then stood in front of Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan came out of the kitchen to the hallway and walked to the entrance Kisame followed the two of them as they made there way out of the cave to Pein and Itachi, "go and do what you want there isn't much to do until Yukina and Konan come back then later on I don't care who can go and find dinner!." Pein ordered then walked off, "great what do we do now?." Kisame asked no one really more so himself, Kisame then came up with an idea, "we could go swimming you know?." Kisame suggest, Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi looked at Kisame like your kidding right, "what it was just a suggestion, anyway I'm going!." Kisame said then ran off to find a lake or river.

"so what we going to f***en do huh?" Hidan said not really caring, they both shrugged, Hidan just rolled his eye and walked off in Kisame's direction, Kakuzu just shrugged and followed Hidan, Itachi followed too, I few minutes of walking they came to a huge lake with a waterfall, Kisame was already in, Itachi striped off only to his underwear then jumped in, Hidan and Kakuzu where a little shocked, Hidan shook it off then striped as well then hopped in. 'there is no way in heaven or hell am I getting in there!.' Kakuzu thought then crossed his arms, a few minutes later Kakuzu was playing go-fish in the water with Itachi, Hidan and Kisame, then Pein came out of the forest striped and jumped in and joined in with Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi, they were all surprised that their leader wanted to play go-fish with them, they played go-fish for awhile, then they all got bored and got out of the lake then lay down on some rocks near the waterfall to dry off and sun bake, soon it started getting late so they all got dressed, "okay Hidan and Kakuzu you two do and find something for dinner while Itachi and Kisame come with me to make a camp fire and set the tents up!." Pein ordered sternly then walked off back to the cave with Itachi and Kisame with him, Hidan and Kakuzu went looking for dinner, "Kakuzu were are we going to fucken find dinner I mean there is fucken nothing here and I'm pretty fucking sure there ant going to be anything around!." Hidan complained at Kakuzu as they walked around, "with you yelling no wonder the in nothing around so be quiet and if we can't find anything then well have to find some fish!." Kakuzu replied irritated with Hidan already. Kisame grabbed some rocks and plopped them in a circle as Itachi started setting the tents up, once Kisame and Itachi finished they both went to collect fire wood, Hidan and Kakuzu killed a buck (a buck is a male deer, for people that didn't know).

Kakuzu scun it Kakuzu didn't want to throw the hide away so the took it and slung it over his shoulder, Hidan gutted the buck as Kakuzu held it in the air, once Hidan finished Kakuzu threw the carcass at Hidan who caught it with no trouble at all, they both started back to the new hideout with the buck, Kisame and Itachi had collected enough wood they started back to the camp sight, once they got back they set the fire wood in circle of rocks, Itachi did his fire ball jutsu to light the fire. Just as Itachi finished Hidan and Kakuzu came out of the forest with the carcass, Kakuzu garbed to sticks and gabbed them into the ground as hard as he could then used his threads to attach the bucks hide. Hidan took the carcass over to the fire, Kisame lay down a blanked Hidan plopped the carcass down on the carcass, Itachi cut piece of meat off and stuck it on a stick and set it in the fire to cook. Itachi continued this until he had enough for everyone, they eat and then went to bed. (early the next morning).

(Konan's P.O.V).  
I awoke really early in the morning the sun hasn't even raised yet, I awoke Yukina, "Yukina dear wake up we have to get going hun!." I said softly as I lightly shook her. Yukina opened her eyes then got up, I put my hair in and grabbed my Akatsuki cloak and my hat, Yukina did the same but left her hair down, Yukina did a water ball jutsu to douse the fire, Yukina walked over to Cherry who was sound asleep, "Cherry wake up its time to go!." Yukina said softly but Cherry didn't even batter an eye lid, Cherry was still packed we didn't unpack her. I watched as Yukina started doing hand signs "water style, water ball jutsu!." Yukina said softly, then suddenly water bubbles came out of thin air then started forming into a huge bubble of water, Yukina sent the bubble of water to the top of Cherry's head then dropped the water bubble or ball onto Cherry's face, Cherry jumped then shook her head, "sorry Cherry but I couldn't wake you up like last time!." Yukina said softly to Cherry who nodded. "okay you two lets go we have a long journey ahead off us!." I said then jumped into the trees followed by Yukina and Cherry (time skip this Chapter is getting to long sorry people, back at the hideout).

Yukina me and Cherry finely made it back to the base to fined them all still asleep me Yukina and Cherry sweat dropped, 'and their suppose to be ninja!.' I thought to myself as I singled Yukina to give them a water down. Yukina nodded the walked over to where they were sleeping unzipped all their tents then walked away then turned facing them and started doing hand signs, "water style, water balls jutsu!." Yukina said softly, the same thing happened but more then just one come form thin air. Yukina dropped the balls on everyone's heads they all jumped up except Hidan just rolled over and scrunched his nose up. Everyone left their tents wiping the cold water off their faces then they all faced Hidan's tent to look into his tent they looked at Hidan like he was crazy, "good your back did you have to soak us tho, okay everyone lets unpack Cherry and get to work, now move it!." leader-sama ordered sternly as he wiped his face with his hand trying to get the water off, "but leader-sama what about Hidan?." Kisame asked looking at Hidan, "wake him up then get to work I have something that need my attention, now Konan here is the plan on how I want it to look like, I trust that you will go by it for me!." I nodded, "good, the women can the light work and you listen to Konan or else!." leader-sama ordered sternly glaring at everyone, mean while Kakuzu picked up a rock and threw it so hard at Hidan and hit him right on the forehead, Hidan jumped. "THAT FUCKEN HURT BASTERD!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu while rubbing his forehead, Hidan walked out of his tent rubbing his head glaring at Kakuzu, Hidan averted his gaze to Yukina, Hidan smile hugely then run over to Yukina and grabbed her into a bone breaking huge, "Da-d-dy I...I...I c-c...ca-n-t d...re-ath!." Yukina said out of breath, Hidan pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the forehead. then turned facing everyone with his arm around Yukina in a fatherly way, "now get to work but first pack the tents up and I suggest you work on the bed rooms first and get rid of the fire place, Zetsu keep watch!." leader-sama ordered sternly then vanished.

"well lets get to work shall we?." Kisame said walking over to the tents and started packing them up Itachi followed Kisame and started helping, while Kakuzu and Hidan disposed of the fire place and the half eaten carcass. once they finished that they started unpacking Cherry and moving it all the entrance or the cave, BOOM!. Everyone looked up to see a huge thunder storm above them, "well that's just fucken perfect!." Hidan cursed as we walked off with a box full of tiles. they got everything in the cave just in the nick of time cause it started pouring with rain, Cherry shrunk into the size of a normal dog. "okay everyone lets go to were we decided the rooms will be witch is the room hallway!." I ordered softly, everyone nodded and picked up the room supplies and when into the living room area then to this long tunnel and started on the rooms. we were painting putting wood planks down building the doors and getting the men to make the rooms with pick axes, we finished five rooms five and those five rooms were already there, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame and Itachi were using pick axes on the cave wall making rooms, while Yukina and I panted the rooms different colors, they did exactly what I said and I followed the plan's not even thinking twice. Hours passed we had two more rooms done by then. we when to the living room area and sat down on the floor tacking a break, Yukina grabbed some food and drinks that be brought with us and handed everyone some rice balls and bottles of water.

We continued on the rooms until we finished two and a half more, "that's if for today I'm sure you all want to have some rest after that!." I said getting nods from everyone. "good job everyone we finished 9 rooms and a half, besides its late afternoon, you can go and do what ever you like!." I said softly putting a lid on a paint can, everyone nodded then left to tack a break, just as everyone was about to leave leader-sama appeared and looked in the rooms, "good job all of you, and it looks like there is enough rooms for you all to sleep alone, once the rooms are all done you may chose witch room you want, the ones upstairs or the ones down stairs!." leader-sama explained calmly. the some of the rooms are down stairs but there is only two steps down and the same with up stairs then you come to a door that opens up to a bed room, the rooms are like upstairs first then the next room is down stairs then up staid then down stairs. (I hope you get what I'm saying). Itachi chose a room upstairs, Kisame chose a room down stairs, Kakuzu chose a room upstairs, Hidan chose down stairs, leader-sama chose upstairs, I chose down stairs, Yukina and Cherry chose down stairs, we all went to bed after all the work we did we were all really tired. I lay there for awhile 'I wonder if Pein meant it when we slept together, did he really love me or did he just want to sleep with me?." I asked myself staring at the ceiling, but my question went unanswered, I lay there thinking for a while then darkness took over me I fell into a deep sleep and into dream land about Pein and me.

**The end of chapter 6, [part 2/2].**  
**Review comment and follow please.**  
**(old info!) Chapter 7 wont be out for a while.**  
**I'm not a fast typer, sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, but I'm having huge family problems thank you for reading my story.**


	7. My Older Brother And The New Member

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
its been two mouths now the hideout was now complete well not fully yet, the roof was panted black and the walls panted red, the floor was covered in dark wooden planks, there are chandeliers with candles lit along with a glass cover hanging from the ceiling in a line in all the hallways too, the Kitchen has white red and black tiles in flower patterns, Konan insisted on having flower patterns in the kitchen, the Kitchen walls were painted white, the dinning room has an eleven seater table and eleven chairs, the floor has wooden planks that are a golden brown color the wall are panted dark brown there's one huge chandelier just like the ones in the hallways but bigger.

The living room floor has planks of wood brownie yellow color the roof is colored black and the walls area brownish orange there's one huge chandelier just like the one in the dinning room, a six seater couch there's six recliners, the rooms are separate to Pein's office and room, to get to the other room from Pein's office, you turn left into a arch way that leads to the room hallway, all the rooms contained the same stuff as their old rooms in the old base that was blown up, but this time they had there own personal bath rooms, everyone's rooms were colored in their favorite colors, Pein's room was colored red and orange but Pein's office was panted pitch black, Pein's bath room has white tiles on the floor and dark orange and light orange tiles up the wall.

Konan's room was colored dark blue and light blue, Konan's bath room has light blue tiles on the floor and dark blue with lighter dark blue tiles up the wall, Kakuzu room is colored black and lime green, Kakuzu's bath room has neon green tiles on the floor and black tiles up the wall.

Hidan's room was colored white and silver, Hidan's bath room has white tiles on the floor but has silver and his eye color pink tiles up the wall, Zetsu's room was colored was dark green, black and white, Zetsu's bath room has bark green tiles on the floor and has half black tiles and the other half is white tiles up the wall, the black half is on the side of his black half and same goes with the white side, Kisame's room was colored blue and a tint of green, Kisame's bath room has blue tiles on the floor and greeny blue tiles up the wall.

Itachi's room was colored black and red, Itachi's bath room has red and black tiles on the floor and white tiles up the wall Yukina's room was colored reddish orange and light pink, Yukina's bath room was colored orange and dark pink tiles on the floor and white and light pink tiles up the wall.

The other 19 room's that are empty haven't been panted, first they ran out of paint and then left it, when they need more paint to paint the rooms they all agreed when there is a new member they will have to go to the leaf village and buy new paint Kakuzu didn't agreed on the part of buying new paint but got over it in the end he agreed angrily, there's another hallway is called the entertainer hall, all the rooms aren't done there unfinished witch is the gaming room, pool room, Liberia room, party room, basement room and infirmary room, to get to the hallway of entertainment you go to the entering or exit hallway and walk down then your come to a arch way there is a sine that says the entertainer hall not finished at the end. Yukina was sitting in the living room talking to Kisame, Itachi was doing something for Pein, Hidan is in his room Kakuzu and Zetsu are playing cards on the dinning table, Konan is with Pein and Pein is with Konan. Konan and Pein are doing paper work and talking.

Yukina and Kisame are talking about his past, Yukina saw Kisame as her big brother and he saw Yukina as his little sister. "aww! :(,Kisame-kun you shouldn't let people get to you like that your a really loving and kind person, it means that they were just jealous cause there not special like you even though. I'm a bit to late to be telling this to you but what the heck to me your a huge cuddly shark! n_n." Yukina said cheerfully. "thank you Yukina-chan I feel much better!." Kisame said happily feeling better not depressed about remembering what happened to him the glares the whispering rude comments. "no problem, Kisame-kun!n_n." Yukina said smiling at Kisame. "Kisame-kun?." Yukina asked. "yes Yukina-chan?." Kisame asked with a questioning look. "what's the diff-." Yukina got cut off by Pein calling for her, "Yukina can you come to my office!." Pein ordered sternly. "please excuse me Kisame-kun!." Yukina said lightly smiling at Kisame.

Yukina stood up from the couch and bowed her head at Kisame excusing herself, "okay Yukina-chan, you don't have to bow your head to me though!." Kisame said smiling (: and waving bye to her as she walked down to Pein's office. Yukina passed Konan, Yukina bowed and smiled softly at Konan, who returned the bow and smiled (: as they passed each other, Konan kept walking down the hallway to the living room. Yukina finally got to Pein's office, she walked up the two steps then knocked lightly on Pein's office door, "enter!." came Pein's stern voice from the other side of the door.

Yukina opened the door softly and closed it softly, "you wanted to see me Leader-sama?." Yukina asked calmly slightly bowing her head. "yes Yukina, you and I have a mission, we leave in an hour, I will explain the mission when we are outside, you may leave and get ready!." Pein exclaimed then gesturing to the door for Yukina to leave. "yes leader-sama!." Yukina said calmly as she bowed respectful. Yukina turned on her heels and walked over to the door and left Pein's office, as Yukina walked out she saw Itachi walking calmly to the living room. Yukina bowed her head slightly as a greeting as he past her, he bowed his head to returning the greeting, Yukina is always shy, nerves and quiet around Itachi she didn't know why though.

Shrugging it off Yukina walked back down the hallway in Itachi's direction, Yukina was deep in thought as she walked she was looking at the floor, 'why am I so shy, nerves, quiet and I fined myself speechless when I'm around him, so what and why am I like this with him, he is kinda like everyone else right so why?...maybe...I love him! YEAH RIGHT LIKE I COULD LOVE ANYONE! LIKE HE WOULD LIKE ME HAH RIGHT LET ALONE LOVE ME!.' Yukina mentally screamed and slapped herself as Yukina was walking still deep in thought and looking at the floor as she walked.

Yukina walked into something soft but hard,Yukina stumbled a little backwards. Itachi turned around now looking at Yukina motionless then Itachi's glared softened as he looked at her, she traveled up the mans body then come eye to eye with Itachi's black as night eyes. Itachi just stood there looking at her, he then found himself getting lost in her eyes and the same with Yukina, Yukina broke the eye contact by looking down trying to hide the blush growing dangerously on her cheeks. "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry I-I-Itachi-s-an!." Yukina stuttered really badly as she apologized to his, then bowed her head at him in respect, "it's okay love!." Itachi said calmly.

Yukina raised her head now looking at Itachi, Yukina was a bit shocked when he said love, he has never called her that before, Yukina blushed deeper and didn't know what to say but to apologize to him, "I-I-Itachi-san I-I-I'm t-truly so!-" Yukina got cut off by Itachi placing his index finger on her lips to silence her, "shhh, there is no need to be sorry, I don't mind, you look cut when you blush Yukina!." Itachi said softly, Itachi kissed Yukina on the cheek then turned and walked off, leaving a deep red blushed and shocked Yukina behind, Itachi turn left into the arch where the bedroom are,Yukina touched her left cheek where Itachi had kissed her, Yukina stood there of 2 minutes before shaking her head and dropped her hand that was on her left cheek then running off to and through the arch way to get to her room to pack for the mission, Yukina's room was next to Itachi's like the old base but she was down stairs, Yukina entered her room.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I sat on my bed for a minute, 'I can't believe Itachi Uchiha kissed me on the cheek!.' I thought to myself touching my cheek with my left hand, I lightly shook my head then stood up and dressed into my ninja clothing, I strapped my kunai holster to my left thigh where I always put it , I put my pouch on left back sit, I grabbed my back pack and filled it with spare clothing and kunai's, shurikens and some food, then it hit me, I became very confused, 'why dose leader-sama want to go on a mission with me I mean come on why doesn't he send me with Kisame or Konan or Dad, but he decided to tack me with him to do something!,' I thought to myself then shook my head, "he is the leader of the Akatsuki!.' I whispered to myself and zipped put my back pack, I knelt down and slipped my ninja sandals on and then grabbed my cloak and hat and walked to my door. Cherry you stay here and be a good girl oh and keep the men in check!." I said softly then opened to my room, my door has a doggy door or what I like to call it a bunny door even the front door has a bunny door for Cherry to get out side.

I left my room then walked to Dad's room and when up the two steps then knocked softly, "come in!." said Dad from the other side of the door, I entered softly and bowed to my Dad, "oh hi cupcake come here!." Dad said softly I obeyed and walked to Dad, "now what is it cupcake?," Dad asked knowing I'm going somewhere cause I don't come to Dad's room often only when I'm going somewhere or going on a mission, "I'm going on a mission I don't know how long it is or what we are doing but I'm going with leader-sama!." I said softly Dad just nodded at me then stood up from the floor where Dad was praying to his lord Jashin, Dad hugged me.

I hugged back then Dad softly pulled out of the hug then kissed me on the forehead, "just be careful cupcake, I love you see you when you get back cupcake!." Hidan said hugging me again I hugged back, "yes Dad I'll be careful, I love you too Dad, I must go and get something to eat Dad, I don't know when we will eat!" I said softly Dad let me go I bowed and left Dad's room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, I listened to the sound of my sandals lightly tapping on the wooden floor as I walked in the direction of the kitchen, I walked into the kitchen seeing Itachi looking in the fridge, I blushed as I remembered what happened in the hallway a few minutes a go, I stood there for a while then shook my head and walked over the bench, Itachi glanced at me as I grabbed the bead and opened the bag and pulled out two slices of bead and lay them down on the bench, I walked over to Itachi who looked at me then back into the fridge and pulled out a soda.

(I know there is no such think as sodas in Naruto but I wanted them to have sodas lol xD). Itachi stood in my way "e-excuse me I-I-Itachi-s-an!." I stuttered as I spoke softly, Itachi smirked and leaned down and pecked me on the lips then walked out of the kitchen, leaving me stunned and shocked, I touched my lips with my index finger and my middle finger, my face was on fire I was the color of a tomato, I shook my head trying to push the peck on the lips out of my mind, I grabbed the butter some ham tomato lettuce and cheese, I turned with my hands full of the stuff I chose for my sandwich, I closed the fridge with my foot then walked over to the bench where my bear bead slices where lying, I opened a draw on the side of the bench and pulled out a butter knife.

I buttered one of the slices of bread and then put the cheese on then the ham, I cut thin slices of the tomato and lay them on top of the ham then I piled of a lettuce leaf and folded the leaf then lay it on top of the tomato, I grabbed the slat and sprinkled it on my sandwich then I grabbed the other slice of bead and up it on the top of the lettuce leaf, I then grabbed al the stuff I got out of the fridge and walked back to the fridge and opened it with my foot I put all the stuff back where I got it, I closed the fridge and walked back over to the bench and grabbed the butter knife then turned to the sink and washed the butter knife, I walked back to my sandwich and started eating, I walked to the exit with my sandwich in hand I stood leaning up against the cave wall eating and waiting for leader-sama to come, I finished my sandwich and then moved to sit on a rock to meditate, I sat there on the rock for half an hour then leader-sama opened the door and came out, "lets go!." leader-sama said sternly and started walking off.

I jumped off my rock and caught up with leader-sama I trailed behind leader-sama for a while, "walk beside me!." leader-sama said sternly as he walked, I picked up my pace so I was now walking beside him, I suppress my chakra all the time so ninja can't find our hideout cause of how much chakra I have so ninja can't sense my chakra. "okay Yukina here is the mission we are going to the sand village there is a guy called Sasori of the red sand, he is extremely good with puppets we are to capture him and recruit him into the Akatsuki, if him come quietly or by force then we attack or if he agrees then we go back to the hideout with out fuse, if we have to fight just knock him out!." leader-sama explained to me as we walked, as we walked we came to a river a beep river at that and the water was rushing past us, we were walking along the bank and to make it worse I was the on closest to the lake.

It scared me cause I can't swim, then suddenly this kunai came flying at us I caught it only to gasp to see an explosive tag wrapped around the handle I had little time so I throw it into the water but it exploded just as it touched the water and then the bank gave way I fell into the river, I panicked as I was sweped down stream the power in the water was scary and I tried to keep my head above water but I kept sinking, "B-RO-THE-R H-EL-P!." I screamed at leader then my head when under water. I came back up "N-EE-S-AN H-EL-P!." I screamed again then my head hit a rock and I vision blurred I saw nee-san running along the bank then jump onto the water, then everything went black

~dream land~.  
I stood in a empty room it was very dark I couldn't see anything around me but where I stood there was a little light around me so I could see my hands but couldn't see anywhere else, I walked forward but then fell and kept falling then I fell into a forest and right in front of me was a house there was some light and screaming, I walked up to the house carefully and looked through a window and my eyes landed on two young kids one looked like me and the other looked like my brother Nagato, (Nagato has red hair and I don't know purple or red eyes), I saw our mother talking to use but nothing was coming out of her mouth then some ninja grabbed our mother and started dragging her way, the younger me yelled something when try run to her mother she was grabbed by her brother, they stood there watching as the ninja took mother away then father was taken, Father yelled something , Nagato grabbed my younger self's hand and ran to the window that I was standing near.

He opened it then helped the younger me through then he pulled myself out the window they ran right passed me going into the forest, I followed, they but didn't get far, the ninja appeared in front of them Nagato stood in front of my younger self, one of them kicked Nagato he hit a tree and coughed up blood, my younger self ran over to Nagato, my younger self yelled something and was shaking Nagato roughly then they grabbed my younger self and left Nagato there lying on the ground, my younger self screamed tears pouring out of her eye, Nagato yelled something as he got to his feet and ran to them and tried his best to get my younger self back but then they knocked him out a the last thing I saw was them tacking my younger self away and my younger self struggling and call for Nagato yelled my younger self but still nothing came out of her mouth then I fell again I stopped falling then everything went black.

(Pein's P.O.V)  
I watched as Yukina caught the kunai I looked around where the kunai came from but saw nothing then I hear Yukina gasped I looked at Yukina who threw the kunai in to the raring river then there was an explosion and the bank gave way where Yukina was standing, I watched her get sweped down the river, I thought she would climb out using chakra to stand on the water but she didn't. I looked at Yukina and she looked at me, "B-RO-THE-R H-EL-P!." Yukina screamed at me I was shocked she called me brother, Yukina's head when under the water then she came back up "N-EE-S-AN H-EL-P!." Yukina screamed again then her head hit a rock, I ran along the river's bank then jumped on the moving water, I found it hard to run on cause of the waves and the movement of the water, I ran as fast as I could to try to reach Yukina then I had a flashback as I ran to Yukina.

~flash back its short~.  
I stood there with my little sister Yukina listening to mother she looked sad "Yukina and Nagato please tack care of each other and never forget each other remember mother all was loves you an-" mother was cut off when these ninja grabbed her and started dragging her way, "MOTHER!." Yukina yelled and when to run to her I grabbed her, we stood there watching as they took mother away then father was taken, "RUN SON DAUGHTER RUN HIDE BE SAFE!." Father yelled, I grabbed Yukina's hand and ran to the window I opened it then helped Yukina through then I pulled myself out the window we ran through the forest but didn't get far, the ninja appeared in front of use I stood in front of my oni-chan.

One of them kicked me I hit a tree and coughed up blood, oni-chan ran over to me "NEE-SAN, NEE-SAN!," Yukina yelled shaking me roughly then they grabbed Yukina and left me there lying on the ground, "NEE-SAN, HELP NEE-SAN DON'T LET THEM TACK ME!" my oni-chan screamed tears pouring out of her eye, "ONI-CHAN!, I WON'T!." I yelled as I got to my feet and ran to my oni-chan and tried my best to get her back but then they knocked me out a the last thing I saw was them tacking oni-chan away and her struggling call for me "NEE-SAN, NEE-SAN, NEE-SANNNnnn,!" yelled my oni-chan then everything when black.  
~end of flashback~.

I shook my head and used my chakra to give me a boost so I could get to my oni-chan, I caught up to Yukina and lifted her out of the water and ran to the bank, once I got to back the bank I lay my oni-chan on the grass, she was breathing witch was good, I checked the back of her head she has a pretty bad split that's leaking with blood a steady flow witch is bad she's losing blood at a fast rate, 'looks like oni-chan needs stitches as well, I picked Yukina up and tellerported to the base, I opened the door with Yukina lip in my arms, and walked down the hallway in a power walk, "Konan Kakuzu!." I yelled sternly as I walked to the living room, I entered the living room hearing gasps around the room and they stood up luckily Hidan wasn't in the room only Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu and Cherry were, Konan and Kakuzu ran into the living room, "yes leader-sama!." they said at the same time, "attend to her at once, tack her to her bathroom and fix her up!." I said sternly, Kakuzu walked up to me and took Yukina from my arms and left to Yukina's bathroom.

"Itachi Kisame come with me!." I ordered sternly they nodded and walked with me to my office, "Itachi you and Kisame have to finish the mission Yukina and I failed to finish, his name is Sasori of the red sand here is the scroll it will give you the information you need know you have an hour to get going, your both dismissed!" I explained sternly they nodded and left to get ready to leave. I sat in my chair and rubbed my temples with my index finger, I looked at the piles of paper work not finished then looked at the small pile of finished paper work, I leaned forward and pulled a piece of paper from the unfinished pile and started writing information in it once I finished with that I put it on the smaller pile of finished paper work, I continued my work for hours on end, I sighed as I put another piece of finished paper on the small finished paper stake. I leaned backward in my chair then stood.

I left my office walking down the hallway and turned left when though the arch way into the hallway of rooms, I walked passed a few door then stopped a Yukina's room, I walked down the two steps, I knocked once then entered without waiting for permission, I saw Yukina lying in her bed asleep or unconscious with Konan siting on a chair next to the bed dabbing Yukina with a damp cloth, Hidan was on the other side holding Yukina's hand, "how is she?." I asked sternly as I walked closer to the bed, "she's fine just unconscious but she'll be fine she just needs some rest!." Konan replyed softly, I nodded, "tell me when she wakes I have to speek with her!." I said sternly Konan nodded, I then turned and left my oni-chan's room.

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
(two days later)^.^(mean while at sand village).  
Kisame and Itachi finally got to the sand village, they walked into the sand village, Itachi knocked out the guards at the gate then they both continued though the village, looking for Sasori of the red sand. "Itachi do you think Yukina will be okay?." Kisame asked as they walked though the sand village searching, "I'm sure she will be fine remember who we are talking about, Yukina's is the best medic in the Akatsuki and by the look of it she got hit in the head by someone or on something!." Itachi explained calmly and emotionless, but under his emotionless and calm expression he was worried sick about Yukina and scared that she wont wake up and that he wont be able to tell her how much he loves her. Kisame shrugged at Itachi's then continues to freak out.

"but Itachi what happens if she never wakes?." Kisame asked panicking and freaking out Itachi just sighed, " she will make it okay Kisame she will be fine now can we get on with this mission and then get back to base!." Itachi said calmly and walked ahead, Kisame ran to catch up with Itachi then started rumbling on about Yukina saying what if she dies and stuff like that. Itachi twitched in annoyance, "Kisame stop it she will be fine!." Itachi said irritated and looked ahead, Kisame shut up after that, "where do you think Sasori of the red sand is?." Kisame asked, Itachi shrugged, "I don't know!" Itachi said calmly and emotionless, "who are you looking for?." someone asked benefits grouchily, Itachi and Kisame turned around (mean while back at the base).

Yukina started to stir and looked around the room and noticed she was in her bed room with Cherry sleeping on her small dog bed and Hidan a sleep in a chair near the bed, Yukina sat up only to groaned lowly and lye back down her head was swirling, Yukina rubbed her head, she felt a cloth wrapped around her head (its a bandage), Yukina saw a damp cloth lying on her stomach it was folded neatly, then the door opened to revile Konan with a new bandage and a bowl of water, when Konan looked at Yukina she smiled, "nice to see your awake Yukina hun you've given everyone quiet a scare, how's your head?." Konan whispered as she made her way over to the right side of the bed, Yukina dipped her head.

'sore and I feel dizzy, what happened?." Yukina asked in a soft whisper, 'well you and leader-sama left on your mission, I don't know what happened on your mission but leader-sama came back with you in his arms you where unconscious at the time, leader-sama called Kakuzu and me, and that's when we saw you in leader-sama's arms, Kakuzu took you from leader-sama who ordered us to fix you up, so me and Kakuzu took you to your bathroom cleaned and stitched up the cut on the back of your head then bandaged it up then we moved you to your bed, since the infirmary isn't finished and Hidan hasn't left your side he's been cursing as well!." Konan explained in a whisper, 'how long have I been out?." Yukina asked in a soft whisper, 'two day's!." Konan answered in a whisper, Yukina's eye widened, 'two days!." Yukina whispered in surprised, 'I'll be back soon I have to tell leader-sama you awake!." Konan said softly and put the bowl and bandage on my night stand next to my bed, Konan smile then walked to the door opened it and left.

Hidan woke up and looked at Yukina "your awake cupcake thank god your alright!." Hidan almost yelled as he hugged Yukina tightly."D-ad I-I ca-n't bre-at-h a-nd yo-u-r h-ur-tin-g m-e!." Yukina stuttered as she held in a whimper of pain, Hidan quickly pulled out of the hug then kissed Yukina on the forehead, then the door opened to revile Pein and Konan, "Hidan can you leave for a few hour I need to talk to her!." Pein ordered sternly, Hidan glared at Pein. "why the fuck dose Konan get to stay and I don't that's not fucken fair!." Hidan yelled at Pein who glared daggers into Hidan, "Hidan, Konan is leaving as soon as she has changed Yukina's bandage, so leave now!. " Pein said sternly with irritation in his voice, "okay fucken fine!." Hidan cursed then kissed Yukina again on the forehead then got up and walked to the door and left, while they were arguing Konan had already took of the old bandage and was carefully wiping the stitched wound up to clean it, Konan then started wrapping Yukina's wound up with the new and clean bandages, Konan finished and picked up the damp cloth and put it in the bowl and picked up the old bandage and then walked to the door and left with the old bandaged but left the blow of cool water and the cloth.

(Yukina's P.O.V)  
my head was hurting an I had a headache but I ignored it and looked at leader-sama, I watched as leader-sama came over to the bed I bowed my head, "Yukina how are you feeling?." leader-sama asked kinda softly and totally ignoring the bow, it shocked me, "a-a little dizzy but I-I'm okay!." I stuttered out softly, "okay Yukina, I think I know why we looked familiar to each other when we first meet, even though I'm not the real Pein but I thought you looked familiar right when we first meet each other, I think that your my little sister and I'm your big brother, when your better I'll tack you to see your real brother, okay Yukina?." leader-sama asked softly.

I sat there letting the information sink in, I nodded my head "yes leader-sama!." I said softly, "okay I'll check up on you in a few hours!." leader-sama said then left the room, as leader-sama left. Dad came back in as soon as leader-sama shut the door, "how are you cupecake?." Dad asked softly as he made his way over to me I bowed as he made his way over to me then kissed me on the forehead, "my head hurts and I feel dizzy but I'll be okay!." I said softly and smilled at Dad, just as Dad sat down. Konan opened the door I bowed my head, Konan smile then turned to Hidan, "leader-sama wants to see you in his office Hidan and told me to get you to get Kakuzu!." Konan said then walked over to my and grabbed the cloth out of the bowl dripping wet and ringed it out then put it on my head.

I sighed as the cool damp cloth soothed my headache, Dad looked at Konan with a scowl, "fine!." Dad said ruddily then looked at me and smiled, "bye cupcake!." Dad said softly to me then left my room, Konan shrugged off Dad's comment and smiled softly at me, "are you hungry Yukina?." Konan asked as she fiddled with the blanked like a maid softly. "yeah very hungry!." I said softly, "okay, what would you like?." Konan asked as she stopped straightening out the blankets headache familiar "rice balles filled with minced meat, please!." I asked softly, Konan walked off, I slowly fell back to sleep.  
(mean while back to Itachi and Kisame).

(Itachi's P.O.V).  
Me and Kisame turned to see a man with red hair and sandy red drown eyes and he wasn't very tall either and looked like he was ready to leave or something he has a backpack on a scroll pack and all suited up in his jonin wear and he looked like he was going on a long mission he had his sand village head band tied to his backpack strap that clipped around his waist and two small straps that clipped around his shoulders near is arm pits, "we are looking for Sasori of the red sand do you know where we can find him?." I said emotionless and calmly, "well your looking at him, now what do you want with me?." the mad said grumpily and waited impatiently for an answer, "well don't keep me waiting!." Sasori said irritatedly and impatiently tapping his foot in the sand with his arms crossed over his chest, "well Sasori of the red sand we have come to ask you if you want to join the Akatsuki!, do you accept of decline?." I explained calmly and emotionless as always.

Kisame just stood there with a blank expression waiting patently, "okay I except your request!." Sasori said calmly eye the both of us, "very well lets go!." I stated emotionless and started walking towards Sasori going in the direction they came, Kisame followed boredly beside me, as we came up to Sasori and passed him, Sasori walked beside me on my left and Kisame on my right we came to the exit of the sand village gate and started our journey back to base, as we neared the forest a hole heap of sand village ninja jumped in front of us, 'I new we wouldn't be able to get this mission done fast!.' I thought to myself as I got into a attacking stance as did Kisame and Sasori, then a old lady stepped out of the group. "well if it isn't my grandmother Chiyo, come to see me off how kind of you!." Sasori said calmly with a little sarcasm, "Sasori what are you doing where are you going?, who are these men?." asked Sasori's grandmother in a croaky voice, "still the mindless old fag grandmother Chiyo!, that's enough talk I have somewhere to be.

" Sasori said calmly then got into a attacking stance, then I did some hand sings, "fire style, great fire ball jutsu!" I said emotionless then up my index and middle finger to my mouth and sucked up a lot of air then blow out fire creating a huge ball of fire that when flying to the sand ninja killing some and seriously burning some, Kisame nodded then jumped at the sand ninja swinging his huge ass sword at them slicing them up into pieces, Sasori was using three random puppets, I dodging a kunai flying at me I did some more hand sings, "fire style, Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson!." I said calmly I sucked in a breath then blow out a huge phoneix bird that dispersed into flower fire balls killing another load,(I don't know what the Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson looks like or what it can do, so sorry if ti's not like the one in the manga, I haven't read the manga Naruto). "fall back retreat!." yelled Sasori's grandmother, they all ran off but there were very few left six or five when there was about forty, we started walking again calmly. Kisame cleaned his sword then wrapped it up in bandages as we walked then put it on his back, we walked through the forest then camped for the night, "it should tack us two days to get back to the hideout!." Kisame said as he poked the fire in front of us with a stick, I nodded, "that's if we don't get any interruptions or run into anyone!." I stated emotionless and calmly and I starred deep into the fire, 'I wonder how Yukina is doing, I hope she will be okay and I hope that she wakes up sooner then later!.' I thought to myself and sighed.

"well looks like your our new member Sasori of the red sand!." Kisame stated while continuing to annoy the poor fire with the stick he was using, "guess so, what's it like?, I mean what do we do?." Sasori asked boredly, "well basically you sit around all day waiting for a mission an enema attack or to extractions tailed beasts!." Kisame explained happily playing with the fire. "wait until you meet the other members!." Kisame said excitedly, "I can't wait!." Sasori said sarcastically. "okay you two lets get some sleep we leave at early, night!." I said emotionless as usual, I stood and unbuttoned and unzipped my Akatsuki cloak and lay it on the ground then lay on top of it then I grabbed the sides and pulled them over me I sat there looking at the many starts in the night sky. "okay good night!." Kisame said tiredly, then did the same thing I did but he rolled over onto his side, Sasori stood and unzipped is backpack and lay his sleeping back down on the ground then lay down in side it we all went to sleep.

**The end of chapter 7.**  
**Review comment and follow please.**  
**Thanks for reading my story.**  
**I appreciate it very much.**


	8. The New Member and A Proper First Kiss

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD), (two day's skip)  
Nagato had a talk with Yukina about being her older brother and that they would tell everyone when Itachi and Kisame come back and after they introduce the new member to everyone else and shows him around anyway, and passed the two days leader got Hidan and Kakuzu to fix up one of the rooms for the new member like getting the bed and the other things from the basement that is half finished, Pein told them they were sent to get a load of paints all different colors in one hours, Yukina was feeling much better she didn't have to wear a bandage around her head anymore but still had the stitches, Yukina was sitting talking to Kakuzu about money, cause she didn't understand why he healed such a obsession with it. "money can get you things or what you need, money doesn't betray you like people, money is simple while people make money complicated, money has power it controls people, you see this note it is a five dollar bill put a five with a five you get a ten!." Kakuzu explained as he counted a wod of money in his hand then took out a five dollar bill from the wod of money and explained how to count money he pulled another five dollar bill out of the wod, then he pulled out two fifties and explained how to count them, "here you have two fifties, if you put them together you get a hundred dollar's!." Kakuzu explained calmly as he showed me how to count dollar notes, once Kakuzu finished, he went back to counting notes, "oh so that's why!...I understand why you do now!...thanks you Kakuzu!." Yukina said cheerfully. "why are you thanking me?." Kakuzu asked confused. "for explaining to me why you like money so much and how to use money!." Yukina answered softly and cheerfully. "oh...no problem!." Kakuzu said calmly counting his money. "why do-." Yukina was cut off by Itachi Kisame and the new member went passed the living room arch way, Kisame broke from the group and came into the living room, "I'm glad to see your up Yukina-chan, you gave us a fright!." Kisame greeted, Yukina smiled at Kisame then bowed and then her smile dropped, "sorry I didn't mean to course trouble, how did the mission go?." Yukina asked softy and smiled again at Kisame, " no need to be sorry Yukina-chan, it went well, the new member looked like he was leaving anyway so he came quietly so yeah, well I need to go and tack a shower and get some think to eat, I'm glad your better!." Kisame explained, Yukina bowed, "okay enjoy your shower and welcome back!." Yukina said softly, "I sure will and thanks!." Kisame chuckled then wave behind him with his hand and left to tack a shower then Pein calling her "Yukina can you come here please!." Pein called Yukina in her head. "please excuse me Kakuzu... leader-sama is calling me!." Yukina excused herself and bowed her head slightly, "okay, Yukina, I've gotta leave anyway!." Kakuzu said calmly not really paying attention then stood to go pack and get Hidan. Yukina made her way down to her brother's office, she knocked on the door, "enter!." Pein said softly, Yukina entered her brother's office and closed the door behind she. "you want to see me, Pein-sama?!." Yukina said bowing her hear in respect. "yes Yukina, I want you to meet Sasori of the red sand. Sasori this in my little sister Yukina!." Pein, introduced Yukina and Sasori. Yukina bowed her head slightly in respect to Sasori. "n-n-nice to m-meet you S-S-Sasori of the r-red s-sand!." Yukina stuttered a bit nerves, Sasori returned the greeting by slightly bowing his head. "nice to meet you to Yukina!." Sasori said emotionless, "Yukina!." Pein called softly to her. Yukina snapped her head in her brothers direction. "yes, Pein-sama?." Yukina asked. "Yukina show Sasori around and to his room and introduce him to the others, you may leave now!." Pein ordered softly to Yukina at the end sternly to both of them to leave him. "yes, Pein-sama!." Yukina bowed her head slightly to her brother then gestured for Sasori to follow her. Sasori followed willingly, Yukina lead Sasori to the living room to see Kakuzu and Hidan having a snack before they leave, "everyone this it Sasori of the red sand, Sasori that's Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan my Dad and Itachi!." Yukina introduced them calmly and blushed a little when she looked at Itachi. "hey!." everyone welcomed Sasori. Yukina gestured for Sasori to follow her. She showed Sasori the kitchen and the unfinished gaming room, pool room, Liberia room, the party room the basement and the infirmary. Yukina finally showed Sasori the room witch he would like up or down stairs, Sasori chose down, but not a staircase just two steps, Yukina started pointing out the rooms. The rooms weren't the same anymore Pein didn't have a room in the hallway of rooms his room was in his office witch is separated by a door, you have to walk down and up some stairs there rooms were in a weird way, but the rooms are all in the same hallway but you have to walk upstairs to get into some of the rooms but with others you have to walk downstairs but the staircases only have two steps, once Yukina was done pointing out the room's, "your room isn't finished yet it just need to be pained and the bed and other thinks you'll need will need to be put in, if you need me Sasori of the red sand just call, if you are lost!." Yukina said calmly. "thank you Yukina...oh and please just call me Sasori!." Sasori said emotionless. Yukina bowed her head slightly, "as you wish!." Yukina said softly. She turned and left to leave Sasori be. Yukina was walking down the hallway then into the living room and stood there next to the arch way, Sasori came in shortly after, Sasori wasn't in his jonin wear anymore he had the Akatsuki cloak and the ring, Sasori sat down in a recliner everyone was still here but then Pein walked in everyone went silent and looked at Pein, "okay everyone, I just found out that Yukina is my long lost little sister!" Pein announced and everyone's mouths dropped open and there eyes widened but Sasori kept a calm face since he hasn't been here long he didn't really care O0O, "what how is she your fucking sister leader-sama?." Hidan was the first to get over the shock cursed and asked Pein, "it's a long story and you don't have the time to listen to me no how we are siblings, when Hidan and Kakuzu get back I will explain every thing until then relax and continue your day!." Pein exclaimed then left back to his office. everyone started talking again, "well come on Hidan we better get going!." Kakuzu said then stood up and started walking over to Yukina who was still standing in the arch way, Kakuzu smiled softly but it was a real smile not a fake smile that you couldn't see properly cause of the mask, "I'm coming money fucker, oh fucking wait I need to get something I'll be right fucking back, I lover you cupcake and I don't care if leader-sama is your brother your still my daughter!." Hidan cursed then softly told Yukina and kissed her on her forehead then left to go to his room, Kakuzu sighed and walked out the door, Yukina smile she felt happy she was worried that everyone would treat her differently now they know that your the leader's little sister. It still bothered her but she shrugged it off, Yukina walked out of the living room down the hallway of rooms, then Yukina started to cough up blood, Yukina didn't want anyone to worry about her, so she ran to her room only to run into Hidan, how looked a little shocked, "woah!..Yukina cupcake what's the rush?." Hidan asked curiously. "I-I-I was just going to get my Akatsuki cloak and Cherry cause I want to go for a walk before it gets dark, oh and Daddy can you tell my brother that I'll be on a walk...Okay Daddy, love you Daddy!." Yukina explained why she was rushing, Yukina kissed Hidan on the cheek and dashes to her room. Leaving a stunned Hidan behind, "uh...okay!." Hidan said shaking it off and went to tell Pein that Yukina is going for a walk and then catch up with Kakuzu and get the mission done. Yukina on the other hand was on her knees coughing up more blood leaving a puddle of blood on the floor Yukina got up wiped her mouth, "Yukina are you okay?!." Cherry squeaked softly jumping off of Yukina's bed she was currently sleeping on. Cherry grow to the size of a dog, "yeah, Cherry I'm fine...I just think I missed something when I got stabbed on that solo mission a two days ago, to get info from a spy in the waterfall country, I think I must have a nicked in my lung!." Yukina explained why she was coughing up blood. "oh...where are you going?." Cherry asked curiously. When Yukina grabbed her cloak and walked to the door, "oh yeah.. I have to go and heal...do you want to come?!." Yukina answered softly. "you bet!." Cherry answered cheerfully. Walking over to Yukina still the size as a dog. "do you want a ride?." Yukina asked Cherry. Cherry shook her head, "nah..I would like to walk... do you want a ride?." Cherry asked cheerfully, "haha...no thank you Cherry...I think I'll go with your gesture of walking as well!." Yukina chuckled happily. Yukina opened the door with Cherry at her side, they both walked into the living room, "we'll see you all later, me and Cherry are going for a walk, be back soon!." Yukina said bowed and walked over to the front door of the hideout, she open the door Yukina and Cherry walked out closing the door behind them. Yukina and Cherry went to a secret cave that they found on a previous walk they when on together. Yukina and Cherry went in and sat at the very back of the cave. Yukina started to heal her lung from the damage that she received on a solo mission she had to do...mean awhile back at the hideout...Itachi was suspicious of the suddenly wanting to go for a walk with Cherry after escorting the new member around Sasori, Itachi was concerned so he decided to follow Yukina.  
(Itachi's P.O.V.)  
I followed Yukina and Cherry as they walked slowly Yukina kept coughing and put her hand up to cover her mouth soon we came to a cave she coughed a couple of times, they entered the cave, they walked to the very back then Yukina sat down leaning on the cave wall and put her hand to were her lungs are and started healing herself, 'hmm..I wonder if she will be okay, uh...shall I show myself, well I guess I will!.' I thought to myself. I started walking over to Yukina and Cherry I paused then continued walking slowly, "hey, Yukina are you okay?." I asked concernedly but tried to hide the concern but I failed, I saw Yukina jump about 2cm off the ground and Cherry jumped about 10cm off the ground, I chuckled lightly, "sorry I didn't mean to scare you both!." I apologized scratching the back of my head sheepishly, I felt like smacking my self no how nervous I'm acting right now.  
(Yukina's P.O.V)  
I almost cut my lung open when Itachi scared the hell out of me "I-I-Itachi-s-san w-what are y-you d-doing out h-here?." I asked Itachi softly stuttering I blushed but glad Itachi couldn't see, as he walked up to me and Cherry who is settling back down, 'dame I can't hold it in!.' I thought to myself feeling like I'm going to cough up blood again, Itachi was getting closer as soon as Itachi was close enough I started coughing up blood again. Itachi came even closed walking fasted then before then he was at my side before I could blink, "Yukina are you-." Itachi cut himself off when he saw the blood on my hand and coming out of my mouth. "what happened?, why are you coughing up blood?!." Itachi asked with worry written all over his face and concern, "y-yeah I-I-Itachi-s-san I well when I went on that solo mission, I got stabbed by a senbon and it hit my lung so-." I was cut off when I started coughing again, "can I do anything to help?!." Itachi asked with even more worry then before and concern filled his voice. "n-n-not really, I c-c-can heal m-m-myself...b-b-but I w-would like it if y-you w-w-would s-stay with m-me!." I answered softly trying not to offend him in anyway I blushed deeply, I started healing myself again. "I don't mind staying with you why did you leave to heal or why didn't you tell anyone Yukina love?." Itachi asked calmly and softly,"well first I needed to get away from my Daddy cause I ran into him when I first started coughing so I needed to get to my room to heal then I had to come up with something cause Daddy asked what was with the rush so I had to think fast, second I didn't want to have everyone to worry about me again and then I wouldn't be able to heal myself with everyone trying to help and my bother would get upset with himself for letting me go on that solo mission and he probably wouldn't let me go ever again on my own, but it wasn't his fault at all, I didn't even see or feel the senbon come at me or hit me until I had killed them, so yeah that's why I didn't tell anyone!." I explained softly to Itachi who nodded agreeing with me,"thank you I-I-Itachi-s-san!." I said softly and quietly, "no problem!." Itachi said softly and gently, Itachi sat down beside me pretty close to, "I'm almost done!." I said softly "I-I-Itachi-s-san you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to you know!." I said softly not wanting him stay if he doesn't want to but not wanting him to leave either. "not at all, I would proffer to stay here with you then being in the hideout anyway!." Itachi said softly, "thank you Itachi-san for staying with me!." I said thankfully and softly, I took my hand off of my lower chest half signifying I was finished healing myself, I bowed my head slightly, but Itachi put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head I could feel my cheeks burning again. Itachi started slowly leaning forward, I felt soft warm lips on mine I closed my eyes and kissed back I wrapped my arms around Itachi's neck, Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist as we deepened the kiss, we pulled apart Itachi rested his forehead on mine, we starred into each others eyes, out of the corner of my eye I saw Cherry leaving probably going back to the base, Itachi kissed me again I kissed back, "Yukina!." Itachi said as he pulled out of the kiss, "will you be the other half of my soul to make my soul complete, will you be the reason I wake up every morning?." Itachi asked softly but nervously, "only if you'll be the half that makes me complete, the one and only?." I replied very softly, Itachi smiled at me then kissed me deeply and tightened his grip around my waist, we pulled apart, Itachi pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest as Itachi rested his head on my head, I listened to the rhythm of Itachi's heart beat as it thudded against his muscly but not to muscly chest. Itachi's heart was beating quite fast then it started slowing down until it when to a calm slow but powerful rhythm, I slowly started drifting off, I hear Itachi mumbled "I love you!." Itachi said softly in a whisper, "I love you too!." I whispered very softly and in a sleepy way, I soon fell to sleep in Itachi's warm loving arms and to the sound of his heartbeat.

(Itachi's P.O.V) (spoiler a part in Naruto when Itach and Sasuke fight, I'll dot it).  
I sat there holding Yukina in my arms as she slept, 'Yukina is finally mine forever, jeez I sound like I own her -_-', god I love her so much!.' I thought to myself feeling disgusted with myself for thinking like I owned her, I sighed contently as I sat there with the one I loved dearly, I looked A Yukina as she slept soundlessly in my arms, I sighed sadly as I looked at Yukina sadly, 'what do I do, Sasuke is going to come in five years time?, then he'll tack is revenge on me and *I'll give him my eyes but in doing so I will die either way, if not by Sasuke's hand by my disease*, and I'll be leaving Yukina behind maybe just maybe my children to if we get that fair in our relationship!.' I thought to myself sadly, I smiled at the thought of having children or just a child with Yukina made we want to smile deeply, I looked up at the cave ceiling and closed my eyes. A tear slipped down my cheek, I sighed heavily, 'I'll cherish every moment I spent with Yukina until the day comes when its time for me to die!." I whispered softly to myself I kissed Yukina on the forehead then slowly fell into a light sleep.

**the end of chapter 8.**  
**Review follow and comment please.**  
**Sorry it's so short I was having a writers block -_-'. I would like to know how I'm doing so far please.**  
**Thanks for reading my story.**


	9. A Mission New Member The Crystle

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
The base was parsley finished only the pool room and the gaming room to finish, the bed rooms where finished but not painted, Kakuzu, Hidan Konan Yukina and Sasori have been working hard on the pool room, Yukina and Konan have been doing the light work while the other three doing the tiles and concreting. They have been at it all day, Yukina went to get them drinks and some food for lunch, they eat there lunch and took some sips of water, at one they stopped for the day, Yukina went to her room. Yukina hasn't moved out of her room yet the same with Itachi, they both agreed to tack it slow to see how there relationship goes before they move in with each other. Itachi understands and has let it be until Yukina is more comfortable to share a room with Itachi, Kisame and Itachi were out doing a mission to kill a person that know to much about the Akatsuki. They both will be back some time in the afternoon, Yukina had just finished washing Cherry when she was called by Pein,'Konan and Yukina come here' Pein contacted Konan and Yukina with the contacting jutsu, soon after there was a knock on the door "come in!." Pein said sternly Konan opened the door walking in with Yukina right behind her, Yukina closed the door softly, and stood next to Konan in front of Pein's desk awaiting for Pein not speak, "I have a mission for you!, here is the scroll, you are to bring this man back "Pein explained handing a scroll to Konan who gladly took it. Pein showing Konan and Yukina a picture of the man, "he's going to be a member but not official cause we need the ring from Orochimaru if he is to become a official member, he won't be to far away you'll find him in a forest not far from here, you have one hour to get ready!." Pein explained gestured to the door with his hand, Yukina and Konan left to get ready, Yukina walked down the to steps and entered her room and started packing, "Cherry I'm going on a mission, I'll be back later on be good, you know what to do!." Yukina said as she grabbed her Akatsuki cloak and hat, Yukina walked to the door, "okay Yukina be careful, byes!." Cherry said bounding around the room, Yukina sometimes tacks Cherry with her but when it comes to it being a S-rank mission or recruiting new members, she doesn't want Cherry to get hurt, usually when your going to get a member they put up a fight and wanting them to join the Akatsuki there usually powerful. Yukina nodded and left her room and meet up with Konan at the entrance, they left to fine the new member.  
(Madara/Tobi's P.O.V). (spoiler for Aira wolf woman, dot you see it *)  
I sat on a rock near a lack that had a waterfall waiting for Konan and Yukina to get here and tack me to the Akatsuki base, 'hm, this lake reminds me of Aira her cave and the lake I meet her, *wow I really fell hard for her then she disappeared*.' I thought to myself sighed a heavy sigh and looking around, then I saw a white wolf down at the lake lapping up the cool water with its tongue, the wolf was pretty big for a wolf that is, I could scene charkra coming off of the wolf, 'could it be or are my eyes deceiving me?.' I though studying the wolf my eyes widened slightly in shock and surprise. I jumped down into the trees landing on a tree branch making no noise what so ever, behind the huge beast, I jumped from the tree branch to the ground lightly touching the ground, the wolf growled threateningly even tho it wasn't facing me, suddenly the wolf swirled around and with lightning like speed had its jaws around my arm, I was a little shocked but shook it off, I reached up to my mask and pulled it off reviling my real face to the world and the wolf, I looked deeply into the wolf's bluey mix green eyes, I now knew who the wolf was, the wolves eyes widened she released my arm from her strong jaw backed up and whimpered, *my heart ached to touch her kiss her and make love to her again after so long not knowing if she was dead or alive*, I knelt down and stretched my arms out Aira trotted to my arms and licked my face I squeezed her tightly as she licked me, *but then Aira transformed into her human form naked if I may add, I wrapped my cloak around her so no one could see not like anyone would be out here, *we shared a sweet longing kiss, "oh Ai-ra ho-w... I've mis-sed you your... to-uch your sc-ent your e-yes!." I said between kisses, "s-o...ha-ve I Ma-dara m-y...lo-ve!." Aira said as she kissed me, we rested our foreheads together*, "someone is coming there are two!." Aira and I parted. Aira then transformed back to her wolf form, I stood up putting my mask back on, "I have to go Madara!." Aira said sadly before I could reply she had disappeared I sighed, 'man I hate it when she dose that!.' I thought to myself irritated with her now, I jumped up grabbing the branch then flipped back up to the rock I was sitting on, '*I'll see you again love, you can't live with out me and I can't live with out you my dear!*." I whispered to myself, then Konan and Yukina came walking towards me form the forest that surrounded me, I started acting like an idiot. "OH THANK GOD, I'm not lost anymore thank you for finding me!." I screamed sounding like a kid, I ran like a crazy lunatic towards them when I got to them I ran in circles around them. Yukina looked at me confused but softly Konan gave me a weird look, I know that Yukina is soft but deadly and Konan can be cruel but is sweet sometimes. I even know about Konan and Pein along with Yukina and Itachi dating and Pein being Yukina's big brother and I know Yukina has the Rinnegan Sharingan Mangyeko Sharingan and the Byakugan I've known for a while, I know everything about the members just cause I haven't been there doesn't mean a thing and now I can tack control behind the sense, I stopped running around them and stood right in front of Konan.  
(Yukina's p.o.v).  
Me and Konan were walking for about an hour then we came to his clearing that lead to a waterfall and lake we both saw a person sitting on a rock, he noticed us straight away "OH THANK GOD, I'm not lost anymore thank you for finding me!." he screamed sounding like a kid, he ran like crazy towards us, when he reached us he ran in circles around us. I was very confused at the new member as he ran around us happily, I softly took the scroll from Konan and looked at the picture of the man running around us, 'why dose brother want him in the Akatsuki he acts like a child, but then again don't let looks and acts fool you!." I thought to myself, 'this guy named Tobi is weird but could be very powerful, I'll get use to his childish behavior!.' I thought to myself reading the scroll again I passed the scroll back to Konan as soon as Konan put the scroll in her pocket Tobi stopped right in front of her, "I is Tobi who are you two pretty ladies, have pretty ladies come to save Tobi, Tobi's name is Tobi!." Tobi said in a childish way swinging his arms from side to side slouched down a little, "I'm Konan and this is Yukina and yes I guess we are, our leader wants you to join the Akatsuki, do you accepted or do we have to force you!." Konan said sternly. "Tobi Join as long as you have cookies!." Tobi said happily clapping, "auh sure we have cookies!." Konan said unsure, Tobi jumped in the air clapping and giggling, "lets go!." I said softly, we turned and started walking with Tobi running around us and jumping around, I found it cute but Konan found him annoying, Konan looked like she was about to blow, "Tobi if you calm down I'll bake you a batch of cookies all for yourself okay!." I said softly, Tobi nodded crazy like, Tobi then trailed behind us very quietly playing with his fingers, Konan smiled at me and biped her head a little, I bowed my head a little, we continued on our walk back to base with Tobi behind us, two hours later we entered the hideout, "I'll tack Tobi to Pein, come Tobi!." Konan said then lead Tobi to my brothers office, I sighed softly and when to my room and took of my cloak and hat, Cherry wasn't in the room, I shrugged then walked out of my room to the living room then into the kitchen, I started cooking cookies one batch for Tobi and three batches for everyone, I even grabbed stakes and cut them into cookie shapes for Zetsu cause he can't eat bead or anything like that but meat water and meat flavored sweets, I started making dinner witch was mince and pasta and one pot was full of mince with nothing in it for Zetsu, as I cooked dinner and cookies Konan came into help, "who's showing Tobi around, if your here to help me!." I asked softly and bowed my head when she entered, "leader-sama called in Kakuzu to show him around and where he was sleeping, so I came in here to help you cook!." Konan explained then grabbed some carrots lettuce and tomatoes, Konan cut up some of the carrots and lettuce and all the tomatoes, she then cut up the carrots and lettuce that she left aside and put them on a plat for Cherry, as I set the table Konan helped we finished setting the table then sat there talking about stuff as we waited for the food to finish, soon enough our cooking brought all the guys into the living room then we heard Kakuzu introducing Tobi to everyone, so he left with Tobi to show him to his room, how we could tell was cause the noise left and you could here the noise of soft foot steps getting faint the TV was turned on we could hear the broadcast from the TV. Konan and I continued talking.  
(Itachi's P.O.V).  
Me and Kisame where nearing the base the sun was now touching the mountains turning the once blue sky's to a orangy purplely pink, "thank god we are almost home!." Kisame said picking up is pass as the hideouts cave appeared on the horizon, "hm!." was all I said as we got closer to the hideout the door was hidden by a boulder, we approached the door and entered, "I'll report to leader-sama!." I said emotionless then walked down the hallway to leader's office, I knocked, "enter!." leader's voice rang out behind the door. I entered closing the door behind me, "did you complete you mission?." leader asked sternly, "yes here is the scroll!." I stated putting the scroll down, "very well, your dismissed!." leader ordered sternly, I left with out another word, I walked down the hallway, then turned left through the arch way when to my room, I took off my cloak and hat I sat on my bed and picked up a book I left on the night stand that I was reading, but had to leave on that mission early this morning, I started reading the book until I heard Yukina's sweet voice calling to go and get dinner, I sighed and put the book back down on the night stand, I stood walked to the door and exited my room. I walked down the hallway of rooms, then turned right and when into the living room to find it empty I then entered the dinning room to see everyone getting their food I when over and kissed Yukina on the lips then sat down next to her, I looked around to see everyone here and some new guy, but what shocked me was that even leader was there and Konan they usually leave and eat in leaders office or room, "Itachi hun this is Tobi, Tobi this is Itachi!." Yukina said softly and gestured to the guy with the mask, I nodded, "nice to meet you Itachi!." Tobi said in a childish way, "hm!." was all I said then I got my food, we all finished and went our separate ways I when back to my room, I needed some time alone.  
(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
Yukina's in her room sitting on her bed just reading her book called, "darkness and lightness". With Cherry lying next to her asleep, there was a flash of light and then Yukina heard a knock on her door she got up blinked a couple of times then opened the door to see her brother and all the Akatsuki looking worried, Yukina was confused, "Pein-sama is there something wrong or is there something you need?." Yukina asked very confused, "no its just that there was a very bright light shining from your room and a huge amount of chakra coming from your room, did something happen?." Pein asked sternly but softly, "the only thing that happened was a bright flash of light then normal!." Yukina answered her brother question still a little confused, Yukina took a look at everyone, Itachi looked very worried about her, Yukina smiled, "I'm okay guy thank you all for caring so much...even though I don't deserve it!." Yukina said bowing to all of them with as much respect as possible, they all said okay goodnight to Yukina then left to go to bed (accept for Pein Hidan and Itachi)., "goodnight..sis!." Pein said tiredly, now walking away to go to his room/office to sleep or so she thought, Itachi hugged Yukina and kissed her on the lips, "goodnight Yukina sleep well love!." Itachi said calmly with a smirk, then turned and walked to his room to sleep, "goodnight sweetheart sleep well, if you need me cupcake just call!, okay?." Dad said as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead then turned and went to his room, Yukina walked back into her room closing the door then turning around, to see a little emerald sitting on her desk, Yukina walk over to it and look at it 'what the, how the hell did this get here?.' Yukina thought to herself a little confused, Yukina picked it up hesitantly, then is started to burn into her skin, Yukina fell to her knee's, griping her hand as the little emerald began sinking into her skin, Yukina clutched her wrist trying so hard not to scream out in pain, Yukina couldn't hold it in anymore, "AHHH!." Yukina screamed out in pain, awoke Cherry up she was at Yukina's side in an instance, then her brother threw the door open to see Yukina on her knee's screaming out in pain gripping her hand and along with all the Akatsuki looking at her worried and concerned written all over there faces, Hidan then pushed passed Pein and rushed to Yukina's side while putting a hand on her back and the other around her back and pulled Yukina onto his lap, Hidan then looked at her hand to see a green emerald shared sinking into her hand, "Leader-sama check this out!." Hidan gestured for Pein to look at it, and with that Pein walked over and took Yukina's hand and studied her hand carefully and the crystal that is sinking into her hand. "hmm...someone get me some tweezers now!." Pein said sternly and quickly, "YES LEADER-SAMA!." Tobi saluted then ran off to get some tweezers, seconds later Tobi was back and handed the tweezers to Pein, all the Akatsuki were now in a huge circle around Yukina a long with Cherry, "Itachi, Kakuzu, and Tobi help Hidan hold her down this may hurt her a lot more then it already is, I have to remove it before it sinks in anymore!." Pein said sternly and really quickly, and the three of them nodded and moved to with strain her and the others just watched in worry and concern, "ready?." Pein said, as he placed the tweezers around the crystal, when Pein touched the crystal with the tweezers, the pain that came with it was so intense Yukina almost passed out, "AHHHH!." Yukina flinched and screamed when Pein touched the crystal but when the tweezers gripped onto it the pain hurt 10x worse the last time, "AAHHHH!." Yukina screamed and started crying, tears were streaming down her face she flinched again but started to struggle violently, but in vein cause Yukina is weak when it comes to strength still, Pein ripped it out really REALLY fast, Yukina sat there limp in Hidan's lap, "t-thank y-you...P-Pein-s-sama ...a-a-and y-you all as w-well!." Yukina said weakly and breathing heavily, bowing her head weakly to Pein and all the others before she passed out.  
(Itachi's P.O.V).  
Once I said goodnight to Yukina, I went to my room opened the door to my room and closed the door behind me, I then started to change into my pj, I was just about to slide my pants off when I heard a high pitch scream of agony and pain, the screaming came from Yukina's room, witch is right next to mine. I quickly pulled my pants back up and did them up, I then dashed to the door, I bursted the door to my room open and ran up the stairs over to Yukina's room. Everyone came as well with worry and concern written all over there faces, Leader-sama bursted the door open, only to see Yukina on her knee's screaming out in pain gripping her hand, Hidan then pushed passed Leader-sama and rushed to Yukina's side while putting a hand around her shoulders and the other around her back pulling her onto his lap, Hidan then looked at her hand and said "Leader-sama check this out!." Hidan gestured for Leader-sama to look at it, and with that Leader-sama walked over and took Yukina's hand and studied her hand carefully. "hmm...someone get me some tweezers now!." Leader-sama said sternly and quickly, "YES LEADER-SAMA!." Tobi saluted then ran off to get some tweezers, seconds later Tobi was back and handed the tweezers to Leader-sama. Me and the others circle around Yukina we are now in a huge circle with Yukina Hidan and Leader-sama in the middle. "Itachi, Kakuzu, and Tobi help Hidan hold her down this may hurt her a lot more then it already is, I have to remove it before it sinks in anymore!." Leader-sama said sternly and really quickly, and the three of use nodded and moved to with strained her and the others just watched in worry and concern, "ready?." Leader-sama said, as he placed the tweezers around the crystal, when Leader-sama touched the crystal with the tweezers, the pain on Yukina's face intensified. Yukina almost passed out from the pain, I truly hated seeing her like this I wish I could be in her place right now "AHHHH!." Yukina flinched and screamed, when Leader-sama touched the crystal but when the tweezers gripped onto it the pained look on Yukina's face intensified, "AHHH!." Yukina screamed, started crying and shaking violently, tears were streaming down her face she flinched again but started to struggle violently, but in vein cause Yukina was weak because the she is just like that Leader-sama ripped it out really REALLY fast, Yukina sit there limp in Hidan's lap, "t-t-thank y-you...P-P-Pein-s-s-sama ...a-a-and t-t-to...y-y-you a-all!." Yukina said weakly and breathing heavily, bowing her head weakly to Pein and all the others before she passed out, "Leader-sama what is that thing?." I asked looking at the crystal shared in the middle of tweezers, "to be honest Itachi, I don't know, all that I do know is that NO ONE is aloud to touch it, understood?!." Leader-sama said sternly, as he left the room to do what know one knows, "FUCK THAT SCARED THE FUCKING LIFE OUT OF ME I THINK I JUST LOST A HUNDRED YEARS OF LIFE FFFFFUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKK!.*sigh* ^o^" Hidan cursed and yelled then sighed in relief, everyone started to got back to there roomed for bed. They all looked shaken and worried still but left, now it's just me Yukina and Hidan, "you got that right Hidan!." I said calmly looking a Yukina, and with that Hidan picks Yukina up bridal-style, I pulled the covers back so Hidan could lie her down on the bed. Hidan lay Yukina down ever so softly and gentle I've NEVER seen Hidan so gentle EVER, I was never there to watch or I was so busy looking at Yukina to notice what Hidan was doing. Hidan left after kissing her on the forehead, cover her with the blanket's then left for bed, I sighed leaned over and kissed Yukina on the lips softly, I left the room changed and came back Cherry was lying next to her, I slid in beside Yukina and wrapped my arms around her fragile waist and pulled her closer to my body, I soon fell into a light sleep.

End of chapter 9.  
Review follow and comment.  
Thanks for reading.


	10. The New Member Deidara of The Stone

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
Pein was sorta okay with it, Hidan just gave Itachi a lecturing (you know the Dad lecturing) *I'm warning you Itachi, you fucken hurt my cupcake and your as good as fucken dead*. so now Yukina sleeps with Itachi in his room, they made a bunny boor so Cherry could get out, they fixed the bunny door in Yukina's old room, Yukina and Itachi where siting in the lounge room watching TV, Kisame was feeding his pet shark in his room, Zetsu was humming to himself watering his plants, Kakuzu was watching TV and counting money at the same time, Pein was sitting in the love seat with Konan, everyone knew they where together. Hidan was in his room praying, Sasori was on the couch next to Kakuzu watching TV as well, Tobi on the other hand was some where else, Yukina fell asleep with her head on Itachi's chest, Itachi pulled Yukina into his arms. Itachi stood leaving the living room and walked into the hallway of rooms to their bed room, Itachi opened to door and saw Cherry lying on the bed looking at Itachi and Yukina in the door way, "Cherry can you pull back the covers and your dinner is ready!." Itachi asked emotionless, Cherry nodded grabbing the covers in her teeth and pulled back, Itachi kicked the door shut softly and walked over to the bed, Cherry hoped off the bed and went through the Bunny-door or doggy-boor.

Itachi lay Yukina down on the bed and kissed her softly on her lips, Itachi grabbed the covers and covered Yukina up, Itachi walked to the door and left going to the living room, Cherry came back and jumped on the bed and curled up into a ball at Yukina's feet, hours went by. Itachi came in and striped off into his night pants. Itachi hopped into bed next to Yukina and wrapped his arms around Yukina's waist and pulled her closer to him, A few hours passed Itachi couldn't sleep so he lay there staring at the ceiling, Yukina awoke and turned around so she was facing Itachi, "are you okay sweety?." Yukina asked beryl above a whisper, Itachi looked at Yukina and nodded, "yeah I'm okay I just can't sleep!." Itachi answered calmly, Yukina kissed Itachi on the lips then lay her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat, Yukina soon fell asleep and so did Itachi, in the morning Cherry was lying on the foot of the bed she came in some time but Itachi didn't notice or hear her come in Itachi and Yukina got up. Yukina when into the bath room and had a shower and got dressed into her usual artier, Yukina came out and Itachi went in. Yukina left their room and Cherry followed, Yukina walked into the living room and sat down next to Kakuzu, "good morning Yukina!." Kakuzu greeted but continued counting his money, "good morning to you too Kakuzu!." Yukina replied, 'Yukina Tobi and Sasori come!." I hear my big brother call through my head, "I have to go excuse me Kakuzu!." Yukina said softly she bowed her head, Kakuzu nodded his head but continued counting his money, Yukina left back into the hallway and headed towards her brothers office, Yukina meet up with Tobi and Sasori, "good morning you two!." Yukina said softly with a small bow, Tobi bounced up and down yell "GOOD MORNING YUKINA-CHAN!." Tobi yelled bounding around like a little kid, "good morning to you too Yukina!." Sasori said grumpily but kinda softly, Yukina followed Sasori to her brothers office as Tobi ran around kinda following but kinda not. soon enough Sasori, Yukina and Tobi made it to Pein's office Sasori knocked on Pein's door, "enter!." called Pein from behind the door, Sasori opened the door and enter holding the door open for Yukina and Tobi, Yukina smiled softly and dipped her head to Sasori as in thank you, Sasori who dipped his head a little as well as in your welcome, Tobi bounced in, Sasori shut the door and stood beside Tobi who stopped bouncing around.

"I called you here for a mission, we need a new member it's tacking to long for the extractions like with the zero-tailed beast (I know their is not such thing as the Zero-tailed beast) so your mission is to go to the stone village and recruit a man he's 19 and he has gold hair his name is Deidara, here is a pic of him, weather he like's it or not bring him back no matter what you have half an hour to leave the hideout it will tack three days to get there, be careful oni-chan, your all dismissed!." Pein explained sternly Yukina nodded and bowed to Pein, "yes nee-san!." Yukina said softly standing up straight since she had bowed, "YES LEADER-SAMA!." Tobi yelled then dashed out of the door, "right!." Sasori said in a grouchy way, they walked to the door, Yukina looked at her brother who nodded and Yukina dipped her head at her brother and continued to follow Sasori out, Sasori went to his room, Yukina went to Hidans room, Yukina knocked softly no answer, 'must be in the living room or dad has been sent on a mission with Kakuzu early this morning, Yukina sighed and walked to her and Itachi's room Itachi was gone and Cherry was too, Yukina packed her stuff pulled on her cloak and pulled her backpack over her cloak. Yukina left her and Itachi's room, she made he way to the living room finding Itachi and Kisame there, Yukina smiled at them softly and bows, "hey Yukina no need to bow!." Kisame called happly, Yukina smiled walk to Itachi and leaned down and pecked him on the lips, "I'm going on a mission I wont be back for 6 days, please notify dad when he gets back.

I love you Itachi, bye Kisame-kun!." Yukina explained softly then kissed Itachi one last time on the lips, Kisame nodded, Itachi stood and took Yukina in a hug, "I'll see you in 6 days then love, I love you too!." Itachi said softly with love and compassion in his voice but in a whisper so only Yukina could hear him, Yukina and Itachi parted Yukina smiled softly, "I better go you know how Sasori is, bye!." Yukina said softly as she walked to the hallway, "catch you later Yukina!." Kisame called as Yukina walked out into the exit hallway and opened the front door to find Tobi and Sasori waiting at the entrance, "YAYA Yukina-chan is here we can go now!." Tobi said bouncing around, "lets go you know how I don't like to be kept waiting!." Sasori mumbled in-petulantly as him Tobi and Yukina started on the journey to the stone village, they placed their hats on then they were soon joined by Cherry she was the size of a small bog, 'hey Cherry you sure you want to come?.' Yukina asked Cherry softly thought her mine as Yukina and Cherry followed Sasori and Tobi jumping through trees. Cherry shook her head yes, 'yeah I haven't been out of the base for a while so I'm coming for sure this time!.' Cherry said to Yukina happily though their minds, Yukina nodded her head as she and Cherry followed Tobi and Sasori through the trees.

(Sasori's P.O.V).  
Me Tobi Yukina and Cherry where jumping through the trees towards the stone village, I glanced around as I jumped through the trees, the sky was a deep blue as the sun started to leave the sky coloring the few cloud that flouted along the vast sky's turning them orange-red with a ting of pink and leaving the thicker cloud with a shiny effect with yellow and white, every thing around me and my teammates was darkening as the sun sunk behind the mountains in the distance, "when do we stop and set came up? TOBI TIRED!." Tobi exclaimed failing his arms around crazily, I sighed inwardly, "we'll stop in that clearing up ahead!." I said emotionless as we jumped from tree branch to tree branch. The wind blow strongly as we approached the clearing, 'this is going to be a long journey!.' I thought to myself as we landed in the clearing, Tobi started running around like a barka. We set camp up then settled around a fire after eating everyone settled into their sleeping bags and went to sleep, awaiting dawn, I was the only one awake at the time, my eyes started to get heave as I lay there in my sleeping bag, (I know Sasori is a puppet and all but in this story he can feel breath sleep eat, he is alive but he is a puppet still but something is going to happen to him that will change him in this story!, you'll find out mahah q the evil laugh.) soon enough Sasori fell into a light slumber.

(Tobi/Madara's P.O.V).  
I lay there acting like I was asleep, I knew Sasori was awake so I lay there 'sleeping', when Sasori dosed off. I stood up and disappeared into thin air, I reappeared near a small river I looked up into the sky, the sky was splattered with small sparkling starts, the moon was at its full size lighting up the ground trees and rivers below it, I took of my mask and sat on the bank looking at my reflection in the clear water of the small rive, I sighed outwardly, 'it's all my fault for accepting that treaty, I miss my brother I can't believe they did that arh-' I was drought out of my thoughts when I saw a pear of greeny blue eyes staring back at me, I looked up from the river seeing Aira but not in her wolf form but in her human from, "Madara my love why are you upset and angry?." I saw the concern in my lovers eyes, "it's nothing!." was all I said harsher then I wanted it to be, Aira walked through the river with bear feet and stood in front of me, she caressed my face and wiped water from my face, my eyes widened with shock but that disappeared quickly I wiped my free cheek with my hand, then looked down at my hand it shocked me what I saw water glistered on my hand from my tears 'I can not believe this I'm crying like a baby how pathetic I'm so weak and foolish worriers do not cry and yet hear I am crying like a baby and to make it worse in front of my love nether the less!." I thought disgusted with myself, I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands into tight fists, but my mine was wiped clean when I felt a pear of soft warm lips on mine.

Aira's sweet lips caressed mine, I relaxed and wrapped my arms around her waist, my mask lay forgotten on the grassy bank beside me, Aira softly pulled away, "it's okay to cry my love no man woman or worrier are stone in this would, oh my love you look so tired!." Aira explained in that angelic like voice that I had grown to love ever so much as she caressed my cheek lovingly, I stood my ninja sandals now soaked since I stood from the bank up into the water with Aira, I pulled Aira closer, I chuckled deeply she was still not as tall as me, she had to stretch her neck to look at my face and I had to bend my neck down to meet her eyes, I removed on of my arms from her waist, and softly caressed her cheek, Aira closed her eyes and lent into my hand, Aira was much different then she was years ago, her hair was much longer now I thought she would have kept it above her hips like she use to, her hair was now in a high pony tail but it was below her hips, Aira's bangs where much longer and the middle piece was longer an in the same place as it has always been, I could just image how long it would be if she let it out, her breast were a little bit bigger, Aira's face held a tired look but she had a beaming expression when I looked at her, her eyes had a spark in them of love compassion and concern for me. I lent down towards Aira's face and kissed her deeply on the lips, with all my beating, I pulled her closer and Aira wrapped her arms around my neck, I licked Aira's lips for entrance to get a taste of her mouth, that I haven't tasted in such a long time, Aira parted her mouth, I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced together, Aira was the first to pull softly away, Aira then gently pulled my hands off her waist, then she grabbed my right hand and lead me through the river towards the bank, we made our way out of the river, Aira lead me far away from the river to a dirt hole big enough to fit a person, I let Aira lead me into the hold, soon we came to a medium sized area, Aira then sat down I followed her and sat in front of her, I noticed water dripping on the ground I averted my gaze to Aira she was crying silently, suddenly Aira lunged forward and hugged me as she sobbed, I wrapped my arms around her wast and pulled her into my lap. I lent on the dirt wall or the hole, I softly rubbed her back as to comfort her, "shhh!." I hushed to her in a comforting way, "oh M-ad-ara!, I lo-oked f-or yo-u ev-ery-whe-re!, I'-ve be-en nee-ding to ta-lk to yo-u for so lo-ng!." Aira said between sobs as she buried her head into my chest.

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD).  
Yukina awoke to the suns raise of sun and the sound of birds chirping, a soft breeze blow a few strains of Yukina's hair into her face, Yukina sat up and stretched her arms out and yawned, Yukina stood up and rolled her sleeping bag up, I notice Sasori was awake and so was Tobi, 'I wounder what's wrong with Tobi he would have woken us all up by now, why hasn't he yell good morning or at least jump up and down on the spot, I hope he's okay!.' Yukina thought to herself as she stood up pulling her cloak on, "good morning Sasori and Tobi!." Yukina said softly and bowed slightly, "morning!." Sasori grumbled "good morning!." Tobi whispered half excited but half not really caring, Yukina pushed it aside, 'he'll come around!." Yukina thought to herself, Cherry awoke and shifted to the size of a pony, Cherry hopped to my side, "okay now that we are all up let's get moving!." Sasori stated grouchily putting on his hat, Yukina and Tobi put their hats on as well. Sasori jumped into the trees followed by Yukina Cherry and Tobi, 'Tobi is acting weird isn't he?.' Cherry thought to Yukina as they hopped through the trees moving in the direction of the rock village, 'your right Cherry I wounder what's wrong wit him?, I'm sure it will pass just give him some space and leave him be for now!.' Yukina thought back to Cherry as they followed Sasori, we continued like that for a few hours, "Tobi tired lets tack a break!." Tobi squealed failing his arms around as we jumped through the tree's 'haha he's back and you where starting to worry!.' Cherry thought to Yukina, 'well it's nice to hear the sound of his childish voice again and yes I know I was!.' Yukina thought back glancing at Tobi as he flipping around the trees in a funny way, like on one branch he would be siting on it then jump to another and land in his hand then his head then he would hit a branch, Yukina winched slightly when she hear a thud, 'oooo that has gotta hurt haha!.' Cherry thought snickering in a bunny way, 'yes most defiantly!.' Yukina thought back shaking her head, Sasori rolled his eyes and spead up, so did Yukina Cherry and a hyper idiot Tobi, Sasori started moving much faster then before, 'hmm Sasori seems to be moving faster then before!.' Cherry thought to Yukina as she picked up her pace, 'it seems that way Cherry!.' Yukina thought back speeding up, Tobi was slowly falling behind he was thinking very hard about what Aira had told him and what had happened to her when she went missing 100 years ago, soon enough Tobi was about two km behind, "Yukina Tobi is not longer behind us!." Cherry stated as she hopped beside Yukina, who glanced down at the pony sized bunny, "Sasori...Sasori...Sasori!." Yukina called softly but Yukina had to call louder the third time so Sasori could hear her, "yes Yukina?." Sasori said not looking back, "Tobi is no longer behind us!." Yukina said worriedly, Sasori stopped on a branch as did Yukina and Cherry, "Yukina you and I will continue, Cherry you go and lead him to us, you can contact Yukina from a certain distance right!." Yukina and Cherry nodded, "then you'll be the ideal one to go and lead him to us, now go we'll meet up soon!." Sasori explained sternly, Cherry nodded then looked at Yukina who nodded in approval, Cherry then flipped around as hopped away in lightning like speed.

"I knew she would be the ideal one since she moves faster then you and I put together!." Sasori stated impressed by Cherry's speed, Yukina nodded and waited for Sasori to move or say something, Sasori suddenly jumped off in a fast speed, Yukina followed close behind, Sasori and Yukina stopped in a forest, 'Cherry did you find him?.' Yukina thought to Cherry, 'yes I did we are on our way!.' Cherry replied calmly, 'good Sasori and I are going to keep going until it get's dark!.' Yukina thought back to Cherry 'okay Tobi and I will catch up before dark!.' Cherry thought back to Yukina, 'okay!.' Yukina stated, "Cherry found him and is on her way back to us and she said she and Tobi will catch up to us before night fall, that's if we keep moving!." Yukina explained softly to Sasori who nodded, "very well, we'll continue until sunset, lets move!." Sasori ordered sternly and jumped back into the trees followed by Yukina, Sasori and Yukina moved as fast as they could in the tree's, Yukina could feel four charka's, 'someone is near their are four!." Yukina whispered to Sasori as the jumped through the trees, Yukina and Sasori stopped a few feet away from the ninja, their was a boy with blond spiky hair and has lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers and orange pants and shirt, a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt, 'hmm an Uchiha!.' Yukina thought to herself, their was a older guy with spiked up grey hair and a mask covering up his mouth and his head band pulled down to cover his left eye 'I don't know who he his but he seems familiar some how!.' Yukina thought to herself as she scanned the young ninja and the older ninja, there was a girl with long pink hair and a red ninja kimono.

All four of them had a leaf headband on, Yukina doesn't know about the rankings genin, chunin, jounin, special jounin, anbu, or hokages or even D-B-C-A-S-class( I think that's how the missions are ranked). Yukina doesn't even know what the headband means, she's noticed how everyone in the Akatsuki has head bands and they all have different symbols on them, Yukina's the only one with out a head band and Cherry, 'that's the nine tailed jinchuuriki, the one with blond hair!." Sasori explained emotionless, we watched as they set came up, 'it seems the one with grey hair knows we are here, Sasori shal we move on, it's not our mission to capture the nine tails!." Yukina whispered calmly looking at Sasori, he nodded then jumped off as did Yukina, she looked back she made eye contact with Kakashi, Yukina turned her head back and followed Sasori into the forest, the sun was slowly setting turning the light ground a dark redy orange, the clouds where red orange and pink, with a dash of purple, it was a beautiful sight for Yukina, Sasori on the other hand didn't care, the sun was now touching the mountains, Yukina and Sasori continued until the first star appeared in the sky, they landed and set up camp, Yukina collected the wood and made a circle of rocks and placed the wood inside the circle of rocks, Sasori went and found some food fish of course, Sasori and Yukina cooked the fish after starting the fire, Sasori and Yukina sat in silence waiting for Tobi and Cherry.

(Cherry's P.O.V)  
Me and Tobi flow through the forest, I could feel Yukina no matter where she was but if she was around the other side of the world then I would lose all connections with her and the worst part about that it Yukina and I are separated for a long length of time we both start getting weak and if one of us get's killed one of us will lose our charka or get gravely ill or we could possibly die, this bond started when Yukina saved me from dieing, Yukina bears the symbol of our bond on the back of her left ear and it is a very small mark it looks like a small bunny with a heart around it, I have one to under my right ear it looks like a small woman with a bunny in her hands.

~Short flash back~ The day after Yukina had saved me, she came into the barn and picked me up and snuggled me and suddenly there was a bright eye piercing flash of light, Yukina flinched in pain and clutched her free hand on her behind her left ear, I was burning too, on my right ear, "ouch what's going on Cherry?." Yukina asked in pain still clutching her left ear, "we have bonded, if we are separated for a long length of time we both start getting weak and if one of us get's killed one of us will lose our charka and it will strip you of your Kekki Genkki or get gravely ill or we could possibly die or if one of us dies naturally one of us will feel uncompleted no matter what you do it will hurt for about a year and you will always feel as if your missing something or you'll feel all alone no matter who your with!." Cherry explained, as Yukina's pain subsided she lifted me up to look at it, "what's it look like!." Yukina asked excitedly, I scanned the mark "it looks like a small bunny with a heart around it!." I explained happily, "cool let me see yours?." Yukina asked sweetly, "sure!." I said and waited for Yukina to look, Yukina softly pushed my ear forward and scanned the mark "well what's it look like?!." I ashed hyperly, "it looks like a small woman with a bunny in her hands!." Yukina exclaimed, "sweet!." I said happily, "we will always be together not matter what right Cherry?." Yukina promised, "yes always!." I promised as well Yukina snuggled me and I snuggled back.  
~End of flash back~.

Me and Tobi continued thought the trees at lightning speed, "wow I can't believe he can keep up with me at the speed I'm going at!.' I thought to myself, Tobi was right behind me not falling back or anything, Tobi was surprisingly calm to, he felt serious and calm not hyper and stupid like he usually is, me and Tobi continued jumping though tree's "there is some one ahead and it's not Yukina and Sasori!." I exclaimed as Tobi and I speed-ed though the trees, we stopped as fast as we were going, we looked down and saw four ninja they looked like young ninja their was a boy with blond spiky hair and has lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers and orange pants and shirt, a boy with spiky black hair and black eyes with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt, their was a older guy with spiked up grey hair and a mask covering up his mouth and his head band pulled down to cover his left eye, there was a girl with long pink hair and a red ninja kimono. All four of them had a leaf headband on, 'lets move Tobi we have no time to spend here!." I whispered then hopped off as fast as we stopped I felt Tobi follow me, we speed though the trees the sun was starting to set turning every thing red-orange-pink and a dash of purple, we continued hoping though trees, I slowed my pace as did Tobi, 'we'll bump into them here somewhere!." I stated calmly as we jumped from tree branch to tree branch, 'I'm starting to think Tobi did this on purpose, It took me half an hour to find him and he wasn't even following us he was siting under a tree, looking miserable, angry and in deep thought, but he seemed to lighten up when I come into the scene, I think Tobi is hiding something, but I don't want to know, I mean who wants to know I'm pretty sure he isn't a push over that's for sure!.' I thought to myself as we made our way to the others, soon enough it got much darker and the starts started to come out, Tobi and I saw a flickering of a small flam, Tobi and I moved toward it and saw Yukina and Sasori sitting around a small camp fire with cooked fish, Tobi and I came into view, I hopped towards Yukina and jumped on her, Tobi ran up and jumped around the fire, "YAYAY WARM FOOD FIRE!, HIII EVERYONE!." Tobi yelled running around like an idiot, Yukina giggle, "hi Tobi and Cherry!." Yukina greeted as she snuggled me, Sasori grunted, Tobi sat and eat his fish, "I'm going to bed good night Sasori, Tobi, Cherry!." Yukina said softly and bowed, Yukina stood and set me down and bowed then she walked over to her sleeping bag and slid in and snuggled into her sleeping bag, I nodded my head to Tobi and Sasori then hopped over to Yukina and slid into her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

(Sasori's P.O.V)  
I sat staring into the fire as it flickered away, Tobi sat with his back turned to me munching on his fish, I stood and walked over to my sleeping bag and slid in and lay there for awhile. I hear Tobi laying his sleeping bag down and then slid in and snuggle up and get comfortable, I slowly drifted off to sleep, I awoke and sat up in my sleeping bag, I stood and rolled my sleeping bag up and strapped it up on my backpack, I noticed Tobi was awake packed and ready to go, he was poking the now dead fire with a stick, I walked over to Tobi and sat down on the wood stump I sat on last night, soon enough Yukina awoke and so did Cherry, she rolled her sleeping bag up and strapped it to her back pack and stood up, "lets go!." I stated standing up, Tobi stood up, I jumped off and they followed suit, we jumped thought the trees at full speed, hours went by, we finally made it to the stone village and we are a day early. Me Tobi, Yukina and Cherry, walked to the huge wall of stone village, "Cherry you go and see if you can spot him?." I ordered emotionless, Cherry nodded then shifted to the size of a bug she zipped off, Tobi me and Yukina waited patiently but my patiently is running out, I tapped my foot in-patiently in Hiruko, "ugh what is taking her so long?." I groaned in-patiently, "ITS A BIG VILLAGE ITS COULD TAKE HER YEARS TO FINE HIM!." Tobi screamed failing his arms around and running around Yukina and Sasori, Cherry came hopping down from the wall, "he is in the east part on the very end in a small hut away from other houses, I'll lead the way!." Cherry explained puffing slightly, I sighed, "well lead the way!." I said in-patiently, Cherry nodded then hopped off again with us all following her, we ran along the wall for a while then we came to a huge wide open place with a few housed scattered in the forest part, Cherry hopped down the wall and ran off towards a old looking hut.

Me Tobi and Yukina followed closely behind, Cherry stopped at the house "this is where he lives!." Cherry said then jumped onto Yukina's shoulder she was panting heavily from the run, "I'm so glad you came Cherry, what would we do with out you!." Yukina said patting Cherry with her finger, I knocked on the door, and waited for a minute or so, the door soon opened, in the door way stood a young man with blond hair and bang covering left eye, "are you Deidara of the stone?." I asked in-patiently and emotionless, "yes hm, what can I do for you un?." he asked calmly looking us over he eyed Yukina for a while then looked at me again. "we have come to ask if you want to join the Akatsuki?!." Sasori explained emotionless tapping his foot in-patiently, "hell no I'm not joining the Akatsuki hm!." Deidara yelled angrily, "well your coming weather you like it or no!." Sasori said emotionless as he got into a fighting stance, "if that's what it takes then so be it yeah!." Deidara exclaimed then threw a clay bird and puff bigger then it was it flow towards us and exploded, Yukina activated her Kekki Genkki and used her Sharingan to follow his moves, I know about Yukina's Kekki Genkki but I didn't really care,"stand down Yukina Tobi leave the village I'll get him!." I ordered as I deflected Kunai's with Hiruko's tail, I attacked him with Hiruko's tail, I then hit him with it but he threw a boom at me I deflected it again with Hiruko's tail, Yukina Cherry and Tobi had left like I ordered I shot senbon at him but he jumped out of the way, I attacked again he dogged and throw a boom at me I blocked.

I was about to attack him when, he passed out from what I don't know, 'what the hell happened to him!, he was fine two second ago!.' I thought to myself, I throw a senbon into the air and soon after Yukina Tobi and Cherry appeared, I nodded at Cherry, she nodded back and grow, Yukina and Tobi picked Deidara up and put him on Cherry's back Yukina tied him down, "good work, lets move!." I stated emotionless and then I tellerported half way back to the base as did Tobi Yukina and Cherry, we sprinted through the forest the sun was setting behind us, we all stopped when we heard a groan, we all turned to Cherry and Yukina to see that Deidara was waking up, "we'll set camp up where we stopped two nights ago!." I stated and continued to sprint, "let me the hell go you INSANE CRIMINALS! UN!." Deidara screamed out when he noticed where he was, I turned my head to Yukina and nodded then continued, Yukina gagged him with a piece of cloth she had, Tobi was being uncomfortably quiet, we stopped when we got to the camp sight, Yukina untied Deidara then tied him to a tree, Yukina undid the cloth she gagged him with. Yukina went over to Cherry and started petting her, I opened Hikro up and stepped out but no one could see me cause I wore a pure black cloak, I started fixing Hiruko up after the tiny fight between me and the new member, Tobi was sitting in a tree playing with a stick, soon the sun set completely, Yukina and Deidara had gone to bed but Tobi fell asleep in the tree, I lay there think about why he passed out like that, 'it wasn't my poison he would be in agony if I had poisoned him, hmm...something happened to him but I don't know what!.' I thought to myself as I lay there in Hiruko, I soon dozed off to sleep.

(Yukina's P.O.V).  
I awoke to the sound of someone complaining and for one it wasn't Tobi, he was actually asleep in the tree, it was Deidara "this tree is so hard my back hurts my ass is sore and I'm hungry! hmm!." Deidara went on and on, I moaned in annoyance, I don't usually get annoyed but I was trying to sleep, Sasori was put and ready to go, I sat up and then stood, I rolled my sleeping bag up and strapped it back onto my backpack, I heard a thud nose, I napped my head around to see Tobi had fallen out of his tree, "OUCH, my butt hurts! GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!." Tobi screeched, 'yup Tobi is back!.' I thought to myself as I stood up with Cherry in my bra asleep, 'she really tired herself out yesterday Sasori seems to like Cherry cause all yesterday he had her doing something!.', I giggled at my thought's, "so Deidara have you changed your mind?!." Sasori stated in-patently, "no I'm not joining you sick twisted freaks!." Deidara shouted, Sasori shook his head then nodded at Tobi who scratched his head in an unsure manner then he stuck his gloved finger in the air "okay Tobi get it!." Tobi stated happily and knocked Deidara out after hitting him six times in different places trying to hit the right spot to knock him out, I giggled and walked towards Sasori, Tobi picked Deidara up "he heavy!." Tobi stated as he moved closer to me and Sasori, "lets move and get back before dark!." Sasori said then jumped into the trees and flow fastly through the trees, Tobi and I followed this time I was in the back watching Tobi carry the new member, (time skip) it was nearly dark when we got back, 'the trip back felt so short!.' I thought to myself as I walked to my room, Sasori and Tobi went to report to Pein-sama and get instructions on were to put the new member, I walked up the small stair case to my and Itachi's room I walked in finding it empty, I sighed tiredly and gently lifted Cherry out of my bra I lay her on the bed and undressed.

I slid on a pair of paints and a black t-shirt, I lay down on our bed and sighed, I lay there for a while then I got up and walked into the living room seeing Dad, Kakuzu and Zetsu playing cards on the coffee table, I dipped my head to them, Dad got up and hugged me "welcome home cupcake!." Dad said softly then pulled out of the hug and sat back down, "hey!." Kakuzu said while shuffling the deck of cards in his hands then he served them out, "welcome back Yukina!, do you have to great everyone that come's back from a mission, yes I do it's polite!, why you!." Zetsu said polity then Zetsu started arguing, "thank you dad and Zestu!, hi Kakuzu!." I said softly at the same time and dipped my head and walked into the kitchen, I started preparing dinner for everyone, I figured Itachi and Kisame had been sent on a mission, I chopped up some steaks in to small squares and then I chopped up a load of vegetables, and whipped it of into a pot full of boiling water, I placed a lid on it and felt it to bake a load of chocolate shipped cookies, I just finished placing the trey on the bench to let them cool when I felt a pear of arms wrap around my waist, I jumped a little in there arms in surprise, 'you shouldn't let your guard down Yukina, someone could sneak up on you!." a low emotionless voice whispered into my ear, I smiled, 'you shouldn't sneak up on people when they are cooking they could burn them selves or they could accidentally stab someone in the heart with a knife!." I replied softly waving a knife that was in my right hand and a spatula in my left, suddenly I was spun around and there stood Itachi with a smirk on his face, Itachi leaned down and kissed me on the lips his lips were warm and comforting, I wrapped my arms around Itachi's neck deepening the kiss, Itachi pulled me closer our body's firmly pressed together, I rubbed my lips with Itachi's, I slowly pulled away and open my eyes, I couldn't find anything to say I stood there staring into those black orbs that I loved so dearly, "I just got back from my mission I could smell the food so I though I would pop in and see you then report to leader-sama, Kisame was hurt badly but he is okay, he went to Konan!." Itachi explained calmly but was quick to comfort me when he told me about Kisame, "okay welcome back!, I'll tack him some dinner when it's done!." I stated softly, Itachi kissed me again then leaned to my ear, 'I love you, I'll be back in a little while!" Itachi whispered into my ear and nibbled on my ear a little, my breath caught in my throat, I let out a soft moan, I lent my head against Itachi's.

'I love you too, hurry back!." I said softly, Itachi pulled away and kissed me lightly on the lips and then left, I turned back to my cookies and my soup, I continued cooking, I cooked up some rise, I lay all the food out on the now set table ready to be eaten, I grabbed two plates and filled them with food I sprinkled a little salt and pepper on my brother's plat, I grabbed two pares of chop sticks and set them on top of the bowls rim, I started walking towards Peins office, "dinner!." I called softly hoping everyone would hear me as I walked to my brother's office, I knocked softly, "enter!." I hear Pein call from behind the door I entered with a little trouble, I walked into the room seeing Itachi standing in front of Pein's desk as Pein talked to him, I walked to Pein's desk and sat the soup down on a plate, "here's your dinner nee-san!, eat it before it goes cold please!." I said softly, "thank you oni-chan!, okay okay this time I will I promise!." Pein said calmly, I turned and walked to the door as I passed Itachi I sent him a loving look, I left my brother's office and made my way to the infirmary, I entered the infirmary and looked at all the doors I saw a small sine that says "this room is in use be quiet", I walk over to the door and knocked, "come in!." came Kisame's voice from behind the door, I opened the door and walked in and bowed "hey Kisame-san how are you feeling?." I asked softly as I set the bowl of food on the bed stand near the bed Kisame was lying in, Kisame was half covered in bandages, Kisame smiles a toothy grin, "hey Yukina-chan!, you don't have to bip bow half bow or nod your head to me okay, I feel sore and tired, smells good!." Kisame said picking up the blow of soup mixed with rise and started eating, "I'm glad you like it, is there anything I can get you?." I asked completely ignoring his request, Kisame shook his head, "no I'm okay you go and eat, cause knowing you wouldn't have eaten yet and called everyone to eat you better go and get some before its all gone, cause this tastes great!." Kisame explained smiling at me as he ate.

I straighten myself, "okay bye Kisame enjoy your food, thank you Kisame-san, I'll see you later then!." I said softly and bowed my head to annoy him, I left quickly before Kisame could lecture me, I left the infirmary and went back to the kitchen, when I entered the dinning room everyone was settled and eating, I had chopped up some vegetables for Cherry earlier, Cherry was eating as well, I sat in the only free chair next to Itachi and Konan, I dished myself up a bowl of soup and grabbed some chop sticks and started eating, Itachi lay his foot on top of mine, I smiled softly at that, we all finished eating and everyone washed their plates and threw their chop sticks in the bin, I left the kitchen after washing the pot, I made my way into the living room and sat down next to Itachi, I rested my head on his shoulder, Cherry was lying down next to Kakuzu watching TV with us, Sasori was in the one of the recliner, Zetsu was in his room, we all know where Kisame is, Konan is with my brother, my brother is with Konan, Tobi is in his room then new member is on the other recliner witch is Deidara he gave in and chose to have dinner instead of being starved and tied up out side in the rain and Dad is in is room praying, I stood up "I'm going to read a bit then head to bed!." I said softly and bowed my head to everyone in the room "good night!." called Kakuzu "nigth!." said Sasori, "hm, night un!." Deidara said in a rude tone, I hear some one being slammed into the wall, I knew Itachi had attacked Deidara because he of how rude he was, I continued to our room I walked up the small set of stairs and entered our room.

(BUNNY'S SKY Normal-P.O.V! XD)  
Yukina lay on Itachi and her bed reading, She was in her nighty Yukina have brushed her hair and teeth, Itachi came in a closed the door and locked the door and the doggy door, but Yukina wasn't paying attention to Itachi she was so into her book, it was ten at night, Itachi stripped and put his nighty pants on and hopped into be beside Yukina, she placed her book on the night stand next to the bed.

**(WARNING sex scene move on if you don't want to read you've been warned, VERY DETAILED Itachi X Yukina, I feel so awkward writing this stuff -_-' I hope you enjoy).**

Yukina snuggled up to Itachi but something was different Itachi was very warm, Yukina felt her insides warming up she rested her head on Itachi's chest Yukina could hear Itachi's heart pounding in his chest, Yukina suddenly felt lust she felt like she was going to go crazy she had never felt this way before so she was a little scared but Yukina let the lust take over, Yukina then ran her hand along Itachi's bear chest, Itachi looked down at Yukina. Yukina looked up at Itachi they made eye contact, Itachi leaned forward and kissed Yukina on the lips, Yukina kissed back,Yukina and Itachi kissed passionately then Itachi licked Yukina's bottom lip, Yukina opened her mouth slightly allowing Itachi to slid his tongue into her mouth. Yukina moaned softly as Itachi explored her mouth with his tongue, Yukina licked Itachi's tongue with her's, earning a groan from Itachi, Yukina and Itachi parted, Itachi reached out to Yukina and pushed a strain of her hair behind her ear, Itachi leaned in and kissed Yukina on the lips softly, Yukina kissed back softly, but soon it turned into a lust and passionate make out session, Itachi moved so he lay on top of Yukina, as the rubbed their lips together, Yukina rubbed Itachi's muscly chest with her soft hand, Yukina ran her hands up and down Itahcis hard abs and chest, Itachi groaned to her touch, Itachi then broke the lust full kiss to slid Yukina's nighty off, Itachi slid the nighty shirt to the floor, Itachi and Yukina locked lips again in a fiery kiss, Itachi ran his hands down Yukina's shoulders and slid them down to her now fully showing breasts, Itachi glided his hands over Yukina's breasts, earning a low moan from Yukina as they kissed, Itachi massaged Yukina's breasts softly trying not to hurt her, Itachi broke the kiss and started kissing Yukina down the jaw line, Yukina moaned softly as Itachi made his was down her neck to her chest, Yukina ran her hands down and up Itachi's back, Yukina grabbed a hand full of Itachi's hair and tugged lightly, Itachi moaned out as Yukina ran her left hand down Itachi's hard chest and abs.

Yukina slid her hand into Itachi's nighty pants, Yukina rubbed his growing lump in his boxes, Itachi licked and nibbled at Yukina's nipples, Yukina's nipples hardened from the contact of his tongue, Itachi moved from Yukina's breasts down trailing butterfly kiss's down her stomach, Yukina moaned louder as Itachi played with her naval with his tongue and nipping gently at it. Itachi moved back up to captured Yukina's mouth in a lust full kiss, Itachi slid his tongue into Yukina's mouth as his left hand moved down Yukina's body to her vagina, Itachi rubbed her vagina with his hand softly, earning a gasp/moan from Yukina as Itachi rubbed her vagina a little harder, Yukina moaned louder, Yukina ran her hands up and down Itachi's hard body, she ran her right hand down to Itachi's nighty pants and slid her hand into rub his hard dick, Itachi moaned softly, Itachi pulled his hand out from under Yukina's nighty pants and started to slide them off, Itachi threw Yukina's nighty pants on the floor with her nighty shirt, Yukina tugged on his nighty pants.

Itachi broke the lust full kiss and kicked off his pants, Itachi started kissing Yukina again, Itachi lifted his right hand up and caressed Yukina's cheek in his hand, Itachi slowly pulled away and slowly opened his eyes as did Yukina, they both were breathing heavily, "are you sure about this Yukina, do you want me?." Itachi said softly as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb Yukina looked hit Itachi's eyes and smiled lightly, 'yes I want you and only you!." Yukina whispered softly as she closed her eyes and leaned into Itachi and softly kissed him, Itachi remover his hand from her cheek and wrapped his arm's around Yukina's waist pulling her in closer to him, as they kissed out of love and passion for each other, Yukina wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes as they both reached for each others underwear, Yukina slowly slid Itachi's boxers off and Itachi slowly slid Yukina's underwear off they both threw their underwear down onto the floor with their other clothing, Itachi and Yukina leaned into each other closing their eyes theirs lips meat in a soft sweet kiss but it turned into firy lust full make out, Itachi slid his left hand down Yukina's body down to her vagina, Itachi slid his finger into Yukina's clit, Itachi softly rubbed her clit with his finger, Yukina moaned into Itachi's mouth, Itachi kissed softly down Yukina's body when he finally reached his destination, Itachi licked Yukina's clit and slid his tongue into Yukina, she moaned out Itachi's name, Itachi sucked Yukina's vagina's opening and tuck his tongue back into her and licked her walls, "Itachi I'm ganna ahh ahu!." Yukina whispered softly out of breath.

Itachi sucked again earning a moan from Yukina's mouth, Itachi could taste Yukina's bitter sweet lubrication/com, Itachi moved to Yukina's lips and kissed her softly on the lips, Yukina could taste the bitterness of her lubrication/com, Itachi broke the sweet but bitter kiss, "ready?." Itachi asked softly as he moved a strain of Yukina's hair behind her ear, Yukina nodded and readied herself, Itachi positioned himself and spread Yukina's legs apart with his knees, Itachi leaned down and kissed Yukina on the lips lovingly as he moved his dick into Yukina's vagina, Itachi could fell Yukina tense under him, Yukina tried to scream from the pain but her screams were muffled by Itachi's lips, Itachi knew it would hurt her, Itachi pulled away and started to remove his dick from Yukina. But Yukina placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder and pulled him back to her, Yukina had tears sliding down her cheeks "please Itachi don't stop, I want to make love to the man I love!." Yukina explained softly with a hint of pain in her voice, Itachi nodded unsure, Itachi moved back down and whipped the tear's from Yukina's cheeks as he slowly inched his way deeper into Yukina, Itachi started moving his hips back a forth slowly.

Yukina clenched her eyes shut and tried not to scream out in pain, suddenly the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure, Yukina moaned loudly as Itachi rocked his hips to Yukina's hips, "harder Itachi!." Yukina half cried and half whispered, Itachi nodded and started moving harder and faster, Itachi kissed Yukina passionately as he thrusted deeper into Yukina, Itachi moaned as did Yukina, Itachi started moving faster and a lot harder Yukina was moaning Itachi's name as she arched her back and jerked her hips into his, "Itachi oh ah itachi oom!." Yukina moaned loudly, Itachi slamed his lips into Yukina's they kissed passionately and lust fully, Itachi speed up going harder and deeper, Yukina could feel it building up and so did Itachi, he knew she should pull out before he climaxes inside Yukina but he just couldn't will himself to, "ITACHI!." Yukina screamed for the first time, "YUKINA!." Itachi screamed out her name as he too climaxed into Yukina, Itachi pulled out and lay down beside Yukina panting heavily, Itachi wrapped his arms around Yukina and pulled her closer to himself, Yukina rested her head on Itachi's hard sweaty chest and listened to his pounding heart and his heavy breathing, Yukina could feel her heart pounding just as fast as Itachi's on her rib cage. Yukina and Itachi sucked in a beep breath at the same time a sighed, Itachi grabbed the covers and pulled them over their naked bodies, they both fell into a deep sleep in each others arms, Cherry was asleep on the couch with Kakuzu who had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a horror movie.

**The End of chapter 10.**  
**Rate follow and comment please thank you.**  
**Sorry it took me so long family problems and I just can't get out of these writers block -_-.**  
**Thank you all for the support! :3.**


	11. Important notice

I'm removing my stories but don't worry I'll give out a link to the other sight I've uploaded them on I hope you all don't mind ^^. 


End file.
